A Walk to Remember
by allabouthim
Summary: James Potter iba muy rápido hacia ningún lado. Lily Evans sabía exactamente quien era. Ahora dos personas que no tienen nada en común, tienen mucho que aprender del otro. Una típica historia de Nicholas Sparks con toda la magia que solo JK puede dar.
1. Una historia para recordar

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

"_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad."_

_- George Bernard Shaw-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 1: **_**Una historia para recordar**_

* * *

Les quiero contar una historia, mi historia.

Tal vez más de uno la considere ficticia, más sacado de un cuento o inventada para enseñarle una lección a alguien que lo que en realidad es. Puede ser que en el camino alguien se pierda y tenga que empezar de nuevo o que alguno la abandone porque no era lo que esperaba, porque, déjeme decirles, no es lo que ustedes esperan.

Van a reír y van a llorar. Eso ténganlo por sentado. Después no digan que no se los advertí.

Pero esta historia, la única que es digna de contar de mi vida, no comenzó hoy a mi edad de 58 años, ni tampoco tiene ese final. Mi historia, que realmente no es mía, solo la tome prestada en mi memoria, comienza en mis años dorados, en los mejores años de mi vida, cuando eras el rey del mundo, a pesar de no usar una corona y creerías que vivirás para siempre, porque la inmortalidad solo era un concepto abstracto en tu mente que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Si, hablo de mis años de estudiante.

Decir que fui a un colegio normal no sería mentir, si es que dentro de los parámetros de la normalidad, para uno, es pasarse el día practicando hechizos y experimentando diferentes pociones. Si, mi nombre es James Potter, y soy mago.

Les pido perdón de antemano si no resulto ser un gran contador de historias, realmente nunca fue mi fuerte, pero una vez uno de mis compañeros de trabajo pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos si alguna vez algunos de nosotros habíamos experimentado el amor en su forma mas pura y exquisita de todas. La verdad es que al pobre Longbottom, su esposa, le hacia ver cada viernes una película diferente, siempre relacionado con los clásicos de la literatura, como Romeo y Julieta u Orgullo y Prejuicio, o alguna de sus burdas imitaciones, lo que dejaba al pobre con un estado hormonal comparado al de una embarazada, no se di me entienden.

Los otros que se encontraban en ese lugar lo miraron como si acabara de preguntar la cosa más absurda y obvia del mundo. Cada uno de ellos, según note, tenían ese aire de superioridad. Más aun con la soberbia de sus lados, ni uno fue capaz de decir que si.

¿Se preguntan si yo me puse de pie y comencé a relatar mi historia? No, están muy equivocados. Nunca se lo conté a nadie que no haya sido testigo, porque, como les dije al principio se que muchos no me creerían y además en mi mente solo había una persona que me importaba y era más participe en este relato que yo. Solo una muy silenciosa sonrisa se formó en mis labios, tan visible que nadie la vio. Y así fue como poco a poco sentí que las arrugas de mi rostro se iban desdibujando, mientras que las pocas canas que salpicaban mi cabeza, dejaban paso a una manta de negro azabache; mis músculos iban recuperando la tenacidad que perdí hace unas décadas y las experiencias vividas se transformaban en bocetos de sueños de adolescentes. Y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras mis ojos recuperaban ese brillo que hacia tanto mi reflejo no me devolvía.

Y lo volví a sentir, el susurro del otoño de ese primero de Noviembre jugando a una carrera sin fin, sin principio, chocando contra mi cara como el frío y el calor. Y por primera vez en 40 años vuelvo a estar en lo que un día y para siempre fue mi hogar.

Lo recuerdo tan bien como su estuviera escrito en un libro. Ese año había en Hogwarts 894 alumnos distribuidos en siete años y cuatro colores, 25 profesores, 103 fantasmas y más pinturas que la Capilla Sixtina.

A pesar de ser un colegio tan grande, nuestro Director, el Profesor Dumbledore se conocía la historia de cada uno de sus habitantes, no era de sorprenderse encontrárselo en un pasillo y que te pregunte por la salud de la tía Agatha, a la cual la habían operado ese día a la mañana. Muchas veces con mis amigos nos escondíamos detrás de algunos de los tapices que se aglomeraban detrás del escritorio del legendario director, esperando para encontrarlo leyendo alguna carpeta que contenga la historia confidencial de cada uno de nosotros. Muchas veces hemos estado en esa oficina, y ni una fuimos capaces de encontrarlo con las manos en la masa. Si me preguntan el condenado sabía que estábamos ahí, por más que la capa invisible de mi padre nos cubriría a los 3 de pies a cabeza. Era esa forma que tenía al entrar, esa mirada por encima de sus anteojos medialuna que hacían equilibrio el punte de su nariz, que dirigía hacia el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, no duraba más de tres cuartos de segundo, pero tenían la profundidad suficiente de traspasar el tapiz y la capa. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ese viejo sabía más de lo que parecía.

Pero el personaje más exéntrico de todo el castillo era, sin duda, el profesor de pociones Slughorn. Su trabajo en el colegio había empezado el mismo año que puse un pie en el castillo. Si ya para ese entonces era un hombre mayor, cuando llegamos a séptimo se rumoreaba que había sido parte del consejo de Merlín. Nadie podía negar que el viejo tenía un don para mezclar cosas, bueno ahora no lo puede negar, en esos años solo era un profesor lunático que no medía más que un metro cincuenta, con sus ojos desorbitados y sus enseñanzas mezcladas con mensajes religiosos y de la vida al más allá.

En los primeros años Sirius y yo fuimos los responsables de que volara media ala del castillo al cambiar los pelos de centauro sudamericano por los pelos de nariz de Frank Longbottom, o a la vez que Severus Snape confundió el tallo de la protea violeta por los pimpollos del jardín que tenía escondido la profesora McGonagall. Y como esas veces, hay miles, pero lo que nunca faltaba a la clase siguiente, antes siquiera que termine de escribir la lista de ingredientes para la poción del día, era ese "50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señor Potter", tan predecible y esperado como los 150 puntos que ganaría al otro Sábado por haber atrapado la snich.

Pero si había algo que realmente lo hacía volver loco, es que se metan con su sobrina. Bueno, realmente no era su sobrina, ya que él era "sangre pura" y los padres de ella eran muggles. Mucho se había hablado de esa relación, hasta algunos (entre los que me encontraba) pensaba que escondían un amor prohibido bajo las sábanas, disfrazado de cariño paternal. Y si tú eres el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y tu mejor amigo era el soltero más codiciado a 15km a la redonda, automáticamente tus chismes adquieren el estatuto de verdad, o por lo menos de una verdad a medias.

No había mucho que decir sobre ella realmente, si no hubiese sido porque era la "protegida" de Slughorn, ni siquiera nos hubiésemos dado cuenta que existía. Si, si, había sido compañera nuestra desde el primer curso y pertenecíamos a la misma casa de los leones, por lo que compartíamos todas las clases, sin contar que ese año, tanto ella como yo habíamos elegidos como premios anuales (decisión de Dumbledore que aún hoy no logro entender). No me malinterpreten, Lily era una chica adorable… para los ojos de cualquier persona adulta. Siempre que caminaba por los corredores, dejaba a su paso voces que murmuraban lo fantástica que era, o alguna alma deslumbrada que se preguntaba por qué los jóvenes no éramos más como ella. Para los profesores, era la perfección con zapatos, miembro honoraria del club de encantamientos, astronomía, runas antiguas, actividades muggles y, por supuesto, el de las "eminencias", perteneciente a su querido tío; sin contar que era voluntaria todos los fines de semana y rato libre para ayudar a los más pequeños con sus deberes. Era toda perfección, pero para mi no era más que una chica que usaba ropa demasiado holgada, con su brillante cabello pelirrojo, domado en un rodete, y con sus ojos verdes ocultos detrás del mismo libro que leía desde hace siete años. ¡Es que era irritable!, siempre ayudando a todo el mundo. Cada dos por tres, se podía ver en los terrenos del castillo, su colorada cabellera corriendo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid con un "inofensivo" animal lastimado. Y ahí reside otra cosa que nunca entendí de ella, no importaba que se tratase de un bebe unicornio o un excreguto de cola explosiva, no importaba si le agradecías por haberte alcanzado el libro que se te cayó, o burlarte de ese saco verde que usaba todos los fines de semana de que la conocía, ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa en la boca, nunca se quejaba de nada. Mientras que las otras chicas se gastaban todos sus galleones comprándose maquillaje o ropa ajustada para que alguno de nosotros le guiñáramos un ojo, ella buscaba donaciones para el orfanato del pueblo. Nunca la ibas a ver comprando cosas nuevas o con su cara pintada, por lo que suponíamos que esa debía ser la razón por la que no tenía amigos.

Una vez con Sirius y Remus (aunque este último, ni siquiera nos prestaba atención, estaba muy metido en su ejemplar de "Criaturas Mágicas: Guía Práctica" para darse cuenta de que el mundo daba vuelta), le preguntamos si no le molestaba estar todo el tiempo sola, ¿y qué nos pudo responder ella?, "Nunca nadie está solo". Y abrazando aún más fuerte su santo libro (si, "santo", era la Biblia), se fue tan tranquila y alegre como vino.

Para nosotros era la "prefecta perfecta", la "vagabunda de los corredores" o la "traga libros"… ya se deben imaginar la cara que ponía el profesor Slughorn cuando nos escuchaba llamarla así, su cara se asemejaba a la de Quejicus cuando le decíamos que estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, tan roja como la sangre, aunque hoy me doy cuenta de que eran dos clases de enrojecimiento diferentes.

El viejo vivía quitándonos puntos, especialmente a mí. Algunos pueden pensar que, en forma exagerada, tenía algo personal contra mí, pero era cierto. En sus años de estudiante, él iba a la escuela con mis padres. Claro, para esa época eran Charlus Potter y Dorea Black, no los marido y mujer que son hoy. Mi padre provenía de una muy acaudalada familia y, como yo, único heredero. La gente dice que nos parecemos mucho, no solo físicamente he heredado todos sus rasgos (incluyendo la miopía), menos sus ojos miel; sino que además, ambos éramos capitanes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, premios anuales y, por qué negarlo, unos Don Juanes empedernidos. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, voy entendiendo el porque de su sobreexigencia para conmigo. No digo que haya sido un mal padre, pero nuestra relación no era la mejor. Aún cuando estaba en casa siendo pequeño o en las vacaciones, lo veía poco ya que viajaba mucho por su trabajo como Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Así que, básicamente, me crió mi madre…

Mi madre, era sí que era una señora con todas las letras y las comas, dulce, amable, y bondadosa y todas esas cualidades que, aún siendo joven, hizo que tanto mi padre como el profesor Slughorn, se enamoraran de ella. Si, leyeron bien. Supongo que no tengo que decirles con quien se quedó, ya que soy la viva prueba de ello. Mi madre siempre había querido a Slughorn, era su mejor amigo a pesar de ambos pertenecer a casas totalmente enemigas, pero lo que sintió por mi padre, era otra clase de amor, de esa que no se puede explicar.

De ella solo heredé sus ojos color chocolate, esa es la única prueba visible de mi parentesco con ella y, es gracias a ellos, que pude notar como mientras el profesor Slughorn miraba con odio, no a mi, sino al hijo de mi padre, de ese hombre que le había robado el amor de su vida, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su iris, podía ver como sus defensas flaqueaban, cuando veía detrás de mis lentes, los ojos de mi madre.

No me digan, los dejé con la boca abierta, ¿no? Era el arma perfecta para atacarlo, ¿no lo creen? Refregarle en la cara el amor que se tenían mis padres. Había momentos en que casi podía degustar el sabor a victoria en mi boca… Pero nunca lo hice. Tal vez fue porque me enteré antes de entrar a séptimo, o porque mi madre me pidió que no volviera a repetir esto con nadie, quien sabe. Pero lo que si puedo decirles, es que Slughorn no supo de mi conocimiento sobre lo que sentía por mi madre hasta un tiempo después.

Hogwarts no debió haber cambiado mucho desde mis épocas de estudiante. Bueno, realmente, si no cambió mucho en un milenio, por qué lo haría en cuatro décadas. Las risas de los alumnos retumbando desde el Lago Negro, como los rayos de Sol en Abril, las pupilas dilatadas de los de primero al asombrarse por primera vez con cada pedacito de magia oculto en cada esquina, el olor al pasto verde condensado como neblina los sábados a la mañana, el eterno zumbido de las escobas, volando como abejas hacia su panal, eso es Hogwarts, esas sensaciones retenidas en tu memoria, que vuelven como _déjà vu_ cada primero de septiembre. Y nosotros éramos los chicos malos, al que las madres citaban al regañar a sus pichones "si te sigues comportando así, terminarás como James Potter, a ese en unos años lo vas a ver detrás de las celdas de Azkaban junto a sus amigos, vas a ver". Déjenme aclararle, que lo que ustedes piensan que es ser malo, no es lo mismo que ser malo en 1977. Para esa época, te tiraban a los dementores por poner una poción rara en el desayuno de los Slytherins o pasar la noche en vela con los acordes de los Beatles en una mano y el pucho en la boca. Esas travesuras que hoy parecen juegos de niños. La verdad era que éramos malos porque la gente decía que éramos malos, pero solo faltó una persona para hacerme dar cuenta de que no era verdad. Nos prejuzgaban solo por tener el pelo más largo o ser muy callados. Por supuesto, que estoy generalizando. El del pelo largo era Sirius, y para la época era un claro signo de rebeldía. Ojo, cuando digo largo, no piensen en alguien como Bon Jovi en los 80', sino más bien un John Lennon por encima de los hombros en su época con Yoko Ono, y el pelo mejor tratado. Sin contar de que para esa época, él ya se había escapado de su casa y se había ido a vivir conmigo y mis padres. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si se hubiese tratado de un hijo de muggles, la historia hubiese pasado desapercibida, pero siendo él un Black… los rumores siguieron hasta después de nuestra graduación. Y no olvidemos (nuestras) interminables entradas al despacho del director y la motocicleta voladora que se había comprado esas vacaciones y de la que hizo alarde todo un semestre. Por otro lado estaba Remus, el pobre, introvertido y callado corderito que, de vez en mes, dejaba salir a dar una vuelta pero solo bajo la luz de la luna llena, al lobo… literalmente.

Eso fuimos en una época, los chicos malos de la escuela, el, como llamaba Sirius "sueño de cada novia y la pesadilla de cada suegra".

Cambiábamos de pareja como de long play en el tocadiscos. Nos duraban lo suficiente como para llevárnoslas a la cama, pero no lo demasiado como para ligarnos emocionalmente. Claro, como dije antes, es una generalización. A Remus solían durarle por más tiempo, lo que duraba la Luna en llenar su ciclo, lo mío era más espaciado por las prácticas de Quidditch, y Sirius… bueno, con Sirius no había generalización o exageración, con él era todo al límite, o blanco o _negro_.

Por supuesto había excepciones, nunca ninguno de nosotros había querido conquistar a Lily Evans.

* * *

_Lunes 24 de Octubre de 197_

_Piensa Potter._

_Usa la cabeza._

_Tranquilízate… Inhala… Exhala…_

_No porque Mirabella Schonhoff te haya abandonado una semana antes de Halloween, significa que debes ir solo a la fiesta. Howgarts esta lleno de chicas lindas y más que una hasta estaría dispuesta a abandonar a su pareja con tal de pasar un par de horas contigo. Empecemos a descartar, las Slytherin están definitivamente fuera de discusión, antes quedar como un idiota que salir con mujeres de esa estirpe. Las de Ravenclaw, por lo menos las que valen la pena, te dirán que no, por lo menos por dos semanas más, por ese estúpido código que tienen las mujeres de no salir con el ex de una amiga. Hufflepuff… mierda, Jocelyn Losneck va con Sirius y Wendelyn Christen está con Remus… maldito honor merodeador, ahí se me fueron las únicas dos que valen la pena de esa casa. Entonces me quedan mis queridas leoncitas. A ver, en séptimo están Mladek, que está comprometida con el loco de Lovegood, Hopkinson que en el desayuno le dijo que si a ese estúpido de Huffelpuff, Smith que está que se derrite por Longbottom, Gevedon que terminó en la enfermería después de la práctica de ayer y_ _Madame Pomfrey dijo que no iba a recuperar la memoria hasta dentro de 2 semanas, Tolster que dicen que tira para el otro arco y… ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín!, entonces la única que me queda es Eva…_

- "Señor Potter, ¿es que tanto andar en el aire le hizo dejar sus neuronas ahí arriba o es que se creé demasiado importante como para responderme?"- Miré para todos lados buscando el botón para apagar el despertador, pero un codazo en las costillas de parte de Remus, me hizo dar cuenta de que me había levantado hace tres horas… o por lo menos en teoría. Slughorn me miraba desde su escritorio como si fuese el único alumno de la clase, mientras se escuchaban murmullos por lo bajo mezclados con risas tontas y guiños. No es que me molestara llamar la atención de toda la clase, después de tantos años ni la sentía, pero en esta clase en especial, prefería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

- "¿Eh?"- Slughorn lanzó una blasfemia al cielo en un idioma que debe ser conocido por él solo.

- "Le preguntaba, Señor Potter, qué poción puedo realizar si tengo huevos congelados de Ahwinder. Después de todo, usted debería reconocer ese ingrediente más que cualquier otro alumno si es que usted realmente es el hijo de su padre"- Si es que la maldad se puede dibujar en una sonrisa, apostaría todas las cervezas de manteca que están escondidas debajo de mi cama que es la que tenía en ese momento Slughorn en la cara. Que nadie, a excepción de él y de mi, supiera del amor que ese hombre profesaba por mi madre en secreto, no quería decir que no era de público conocimiento el hecho de que odiaba a mi padre a muerte. Cada vez que podía, me utilizaba como marioneta para descargar en mí el odio de treinta años acumulado en forma de veneno. Y eran esos momentos los que me hacían querer olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a mi madre y mandar todo a la mismísima mierda. Pero no.

Por supuesto que sabía que ese ingrediente era el del filtro de amor. Cuando estábamos en cuarto, Remus casi nos obligó a familiarizarnos con los olores de esa pócima por, si en algún momento, nos encontrábamos con una, supiéramos librarnos de la situación. Pero claro, Slughorn eso no lo sabía. Cuando él miraba hacia el último banco de la hilera más oscura de la habitación, lo único que veía era "fornicadores" (tal como él ya nos había llamado un par de veces) "desviados de los caminos del señor, cuya único destino en la tierra era arrastrar con ellos todas las almas inocentes que pudieran". La verdad nunca supe si él pensaba que los tres nos reuníamos a la noche para hacer pócimas de amor que cieguen los corazones de damiselas para así cumplir con nuestro supuesto "llamado", o si en todos estos años, su retorcida mente realmente creyó que de la única manera que mi madre se pudiera haber enamorado de mi padre haya sido gracias a la magia.

- "Amortenia o filtro de amor, como usted la quiera llamar. Es la poción para el amor más potente que existe, pero realmente no crea amor, solo una obsesión. Puede ser reconocida por su característico brillo nacarado, por su vapor que asciende en inconfundibles espirales y por cómo huele, ya que se supone que tiene un aroma distinto para cada uno según lo que los atraiga."- De pronto, toda la clase se quedó callada, mientras que el profesor asentía de manera automática con la cabeza, como si eso le fuera a dar más tiempo para encontrar la excusa perfecta para sacarme más puntos. Lentamente, se dio vuelta y, con la mirada clavada en el pizarrón, largó aquello que estaba buscando en su mente.

- "Muy bien Señor Potter, veo que su padre le ha enseñado muy bien"-

- "Realmente Profesor, mamá siempre fue mejor en pociones que él"- Solo me tomó dos segundos darme cuenta que jamás debí decir eso. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar que él lo tomara como una simple contestación que como lo que realmente era. Pude sentir en carne propia como cada uno de los pelos de su poca poblada cabellera se erizaban al movimiento de mis cuerdas vocales, como su propio veneno latía en su cuello descendiendo por sus venas hasta agriar lo que quedaba vivo de su corazón.

- "Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señor Potter"- Y tres segundos más tarde continuó la clase como si nada.

No quería mirar hacia mis costados y ver la cara de estupefacción que ya me podía imaginar que iban a tener Sirius como Remus. Sabía que no iban a saltar a defender mi orgullo, no eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para eso y los años les había enseñado que solo terminaba con tres castigados, en lugar de uno. Ninguno me preguntó que había pasado, ya que en su ignorancia daban por sentada la mía. Lo único que hice fue recostar mi frente en la fría madera de mi escritorio hasta que terminara la clase, tranquilizando mi respiración tomando a bocanadas la humedad que transpiraba de la mesa, cerrando los ojos e imaginándome que estaba lejos de ahí, tan lejos que las luces del castillo se camuflaran con las estrellas de la noche.

Tiempo después me enteraré de que eso no fue lo único que pasó en esos cinco segundos. Más tarde en esta historia, me daré cuenta que ahí fue cuando mi vida cambió para siempre, en el momento en que un par de ojos verdes que siempre están hipnotizados por lo que dice el profesor, esta vez estaban clavados en mi.

* * *

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo. Este fic va a contar de 15 partes más el epílogo.

Para aquellos que ya vieron la película, déjenme decirles que van a encontrar algunas diferencias, porque, a parte de basarme en la adaptación cinematográfica, también lo estoy haciendo del libro que, para aquellos que lo habrán leído, presenta algunas diferencias.

Por, como dice el dicho tomaré lo mejor de dos mundos… cuatro, si es que contamos a JK y algún cambio que pueda salir de mi.

Espero de corazón que les guste porque esta hecho con todo amor.

Por favor, dejen reviews porque ya voy (escribiendo), por el capítulo 5 y se me están acabando las fuerzas.

Espero poder mantenerme al día cuando empiece la facultad, sino, tienen todo el derecho del mundo de conspirar contra mi persona.

Dedicado especialmente a mi queridísima exprimidora que no me deja ir a dormir hasta que no haya redactado tres capítulos.

Besos.

allabouthim


	2. Buscando al servidor de ponche

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

_ "Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace, es el orgullo que le proporciona hacerlas."_

_- Oscar Wilde-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 2: _Buscando al servidor de ponche_**

Las clases de ese día ya habían terminado y todavía no había encontrado una pareja para el baile de Halloween. No importaba desde que punto lo encarase, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, la solución de mis problemas era Lily Evans. Si nos lo poníamos a pensar fríamente, era el plan perfecto. Primero en principal, era una base segura, ya que desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, jamás la habían invitado ninguno de esos eventos. Lily era más del tipo de persona al que le pedirías ayuda dos horas antes del examen de Historia de la Magia que pasar un fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Ella siempre andaba con su Biblia en la mano, nunca se arreglaba y, por más que no era su intención, siempre te hacía sentir mal. No importaba lo que uno haga, nunca era suficiente a su lado. No me malinterpreten, ella jamás nos dio a entender eso, pero no era necesario que lo digiera para que los demás lo supiéramos. Con solo decir que cuando ella aparecía en la Sala Común, Sirius escondía la cerveza que estaba tomando y casi la llama "_señora_", era la única persona a la que él realmente le tenía miedo. Los profesores le podían decir de todo y amenazar con los más crueles castigos, pero él jamás se dejaba doblegar, pero hacía falta una mirada de la prefecta Evans para que salga corriendo con el rabo entre las patas… literalmente.

Faltaba una hora para la reunión de prefectos, la cuál teníamos que dirigir ella y yo por ser los premios anuales… bueno, realmente la dirigía ella y yo ponía orden en la sala. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que vaya conmigo al baile, ya que después de cada reunión, nos quedamos ordenando el aula y planeando los temas que se van a tratar la semana siguiente… nuevamente, todo esto ocurre en teoría, ya que creo que en el mes que va del año, me habré quedado una sola vez.

Pero es que, ¿realmente tengo que hacer esto?, ¿qué tan malo podía ser llegar solo? Las risas de Sirius fueron lo primero que se me ocurrió. Además, es de común conocimiento que el que va sin pareja, se queda sirviendo el ponche o sentado solo en el medio de parejas empalagosas en la esquina más oscura de todo el Gran Salón. ¡Ni muerto! Antes que ser el nuevo Severus Snape yo, yo… salgo con Evans.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. Severus Snape tampoco tenía pareja para ir al baile. Ya me podía imaginar la cara de satisfacción que pondría al entrar él acompañado de una muchacha mientras yo le hago compañía al Profesor Binns. Él se debía encontrar en la misma situación que yo y, para ser sincero, él tiene tantas posibilidades que una chica le diga que si, que…. ¡Pero Lily no es como las demás chicas! Ella le diría que si hasta a un therstal si este realmente lo necesitara. No importaba quien era más atractivo o quien tenía más facilidad para ganarse chicas, cuando se trataba de Lily Evans, todos nos encontrábamos en las mismas situaciones.

No lo pensé ni por un segundo más, me levanté de la cama, me puse lo primero que encontré a mano y salí de mi habitación lo más rápido que pude. Sabía que a Lily le gustaba organizar bien las reuniones por lo que ella iba dos horas antes para tener todo arreglado para la hora que llegaran los prefectos de las casas… ¡de los cuales uno era Snape! ¡Genial!

Estaba en el séptimo piso y tenía que llegar al segundo, así que empecé a correr todo lo que mis piernas podían. Me había olvidado de que existía un pasadizo secreto que me hacía estar ahí en la mitad del tiempo (cosa que me hacía llegar a tiempo a las reuniones), que le podría haber pedido a Sirius que buscara a Snape con el mapa y que lo entretuviera un rato (ni siquiera me hubiese pedido una explicación, cuando le nombrabas las palabras "Snape" y "entretener" en la misma oración, sus ojos se le iluminaban como si fuese Navidad). En ese momento no pensé en nada de lo que, media hora después, me di cuenta, solo me importaba llegar.

Estaba bajando los escalones del tercer piso cuando una mancha negra que se movía a la distancia llama mi atención… Snape. Por un segundo me detuve en seco, como si esperara que eso fuese una alucinación de mi exhausta mente, por lo que pude ver que él hacía lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron lo suficiente como para poder ver en sus ojos la desesperación que estaba seguro que reflejaban los míos… o por lo menos eso creía en ese momento, cuando no sabía lo que era estar enamorado. No se quien empezó a correr primero, pero corríamos. Podía ser que ante los ojos de Lily Evans ambos éramos iguales, pero a la hora de ver quien llegaba primero, los años de entrenamiento rindieron sus frutos. Para el momento en que alcancé la manija de la sala en que se iba a dar la reunión de prefectos, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Snape se detenía varios metros detrás de mí rendido porque, él sabía tan bien como yo, que Lily Evans jamás le negaría su ayuda a alguien necesitado. Ya había ganado.

- "James"- Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando una voz detrás de mí llamó mi atención y me hizo girar tan rápidamente que me agarró migraña. Como era de esperar, ella se encontraba sentada en el asiento de la profesora McGonagall con papeles en las manos y su queridísima Biblia abierta en el medio del escritorio.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella, más por no saber cómo empezar a decirle lo que venía a preguntarle que por el mero nerviosismo de que me digiera que no. Ella me miraba paciente, sin esa mirada que suelen tener las personas cuando las interrumpes en el medio de algo importante. Inconcientemente mi mano derecha se fue hacia mi cabeza, para poder liberar todo el nerviosismo que tenía con mi pelo, como hacía siempre.

- "Hola Lily, disculpa que te haya asustado, es que vine antes para… para… para ver si te podía ayudar en algo. Siempre haces todo sola y se supone que este es un trabajo de a dos"- ¡Genial! En vez de decirle la verdad, le había caído con la peor excusa que se me pudo haber ocurrido. No hay que ser lector de mentes para saber que eso era una mentira que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero, sorprendentemente, ella me creyó.

- "No tenías que molestarte James, aunque agradezco tu gesto. Ya está todo preparado, si quieres puedes leerlo por si quieres cambiar algo"- Se levantó de su asiento y caminó los pasos que yo no me había atrevido a dar hasta que quedamos uno al frente del otro. Luego extendió su mano derecha para alcanzarme el pedazo de papel que estaba revisando apenas entré. Por un momento estuve a punto de rechazárselo, no iba a leerlo y no tenía el más mínimo propósito de hacerlo. Pero, como les había dicho antes, ella tenía el poder de hacerte sentir mal aún cuando no era su intención hacerlo, por lo que tomé el papel que me extendía y se lo agradecí con la sonrisa más falsa que pude haber puesto. Parecía que a ella le había gustado el gesto, ya que me respondió con la misma mueca, pero la suya, en cambio, no tenía ni un ápice de falsedad de comisura a comisura. Dándose vuelta se dirigió hacia su asiento, agarrando en el camino la Biblia que yacía en el escritorio, para comenzar a releerla nuevamente, aún antes de sentarse.

Casi por inercia me senté hacia mi lugar que, por esas casualidades de la vida, se encontraba justo al lado suyo. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí sentados en silencio, ella absorta en su fe y yo en mi propia mente intentando, por primera vez en mi vida, pedirle un favor a alguien.

Tenía los ojos encadenados a la hoja, leyendo y releyendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, mientras que toda mi atención yacía en mi rabillo izquierdo. ¡Pero vamos hombre!, ¡¿qué clase de Gryffindor eres?! ¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer… como Evans? Junta ese coraje que demuestras en cada partido y enséñales tu sangre de león.

-"Emmm… Lily, ¿te… te puedo pedir emmm… un favor?"- Bien, busco valor y tartamudeo. Después me burlo de Sirius cuando se transforma en perro para huir de ella.

Incluso antes de que me dignara a girar la cabeza, ella ya tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. Va a sonar mal lo que voy a decir, pero por primera vez en mi vida miré los ojos de Lily Evans y en esta oportunidad no era a través de un libro… me dejó sin palabras. Era simplemente eso, el par de ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. No eran pálidos o muy oscuros, eran la perfecta y armoniosa combinación del pasto mojado por las gotas de rocío, en ese preciso punto antes del amanecer cuando la raíz absorbe todos los minerales de la noche e intensifica su color, haciendo por primera vez en el día de su color, un verde de ensueños; y de ese verde que deben lucir las esmeraldas en los ostentosos castillos que mi madre me solía dibujar en mi imaginación cuando era peque…

-"¡Llegamos jefes!"- La voz de Frielink, el hiperactivo y muchas veces insoportable (como ahora, debía decir) prefecto de sexto año de la Casa de Ravenclaw, irrumpió mi hilo de pensamiento y un segundo después no me acordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para intentar recordarlo ya que no se había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando el resto de los prefectos aglomeraron la sala.

- "Lo lamento James, ¿me lo puedes decir cuando termine la junta?"- Solo falto que la voz de Lily se decodificara en mi cabeza para entender por qué había llegado a la reunión con tanta anterioridad. Le asentí con la cabeza mientras que los demás alumnos se agrupaban entre conocidos para empezar con la agenda que la _prefecta perfecta_ había organizado.

- "Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"- Una extraña voz llegó como un suave siseo a mis oídos y los pocos colores que tenía en mi cara se fueron con la seguridad de que en una semana tendría pareja para el baile. Maldita sabandija. De pronto mi vista se fijó al lugar de donde provenía la conversación. Lily se encontraba a unos pocos metros míos hablando con lo que parecía ser una esquina vacía, pero que en su oscuridad camuflaba a un joven mucho más alto que ella, pero que en su intento por ser invisible, no llamaba la atención. Solo su larga y pálida nariz resaltaba de su tétrica anatomía, como si los olores que lo rodeaban fuesen su única manera de conectarse con el mundo. Mi padre, como todo hombre, diría que tiene los rasgos perfectos para ser un catador de vinos; mi madre, en cambio, lo encontraría perfecto para pociones; para mi, no era más que un loco amante de las artes oscuras, que si alguien me hubiese dicho lo mucho que nos pareceríamos, jamás lo hubiese tomado enserio.

Sabía que si no hacía algo urgente, la profesora McGonagall en su próxima clase me nombraría el servidor de ponches oficial de la fiesta de Halloween. Podía sentir el silencio de las risas que mis compañeros se callarían porque, servidor o no, todavía era James Potter y, en una época como la que vivimos, ese nombre tenía peso… pero su silencio no las hacía menos verdaderas, solo más discretas.

- "Bueno gente, comencemos con la reunión que hay mucho que hacer para la semana que viene y todavía muchos de nosotros tenemos una redacción que terminar"- Todos los presentes me miraron con incredulidad, ¿desde cuándo James Potter quería empezar la reunión temprano y muchísimo más, desde cuándo le preocupaban sus deberes?, pero esa era una duda que no les tenía pensado resolver.

- "Lo lamento Severus, cuando terminemos y después de hablar con James, soy toda tuya"- _Jaque mate amigo_. Lily se acercó hasta donde estaba yo, dejando a Severus con la palabra en la boca. – "Muchísimas gracias James, bueno como todos sabemos…"-

Después de eso, no volví a decir nada por todas las dos horas que duró. Mi vista recorrió todo el salón chocándose primero con la vista de Remus tomando apuntes desde el primer banco. Luego, fueron mis oídos los que comenzaron a divagar hasta encontrarse con la muy característica voz de Mirabella charlando en una esquina con sus amigas sobre su nueva conquista, Donaghan MacEwen. Para aquella época, Donaghan era sinónimo de problemas. Era el típico chico que había terminado la escuela hace tres años ya y que todavía rondaba por el pueblo con su bandita de rock, haciendo destrozos en los bares y despertándose a la mañana siguiente en algún callejón de mala muerte sin saber en donde estaba su ropa. Con su cabello como el de Steven Tyler en la portada de _Draw the Line_, era el ya trillado chico rebelde que toda chica sueña con domar.

-"Es que Bella, ¡tu si que eres tonta!, ¿dejar a James Potter por Donaghan MacEwen?"- Esa voz tranquilamente podría pertenecer a Vuncannon o Quesnel, cualquiera de las dos amigas de Bella. Eran muy atractivas y, tengo que admitirlo, hubiesen sido mi primera opción para llevar como pareja si no hubiese sido por ese estúpido código de chicas.

- "Ya habíamos durado demasiado y me cortaba él después de la fiesta o le cortaba yo, así que decidí ganarle de mano, aunque cuando venga con el caballo cansado a rogarme que regrese con él porque se dio cuenta que soy la mujer de su vida, no tengo ningún problema en cambiarme mi apellido a _Potter_"- ¡Wow! Ya después de eso no escuché nada más. Otra víctima más de mis encantos. Diría que me había sorprendido si no hubiese sido por el pequeño detalle de que ya había escuchado la misma conversación una docena de veces.

No sabía con que otra cosa distraerme para no quedarme dormido o sucumbir ante las terribles ganas de levantarme de mi asiento e irme, ya que cualquier lugar era más divertido que este. Pero no, debía ser firme por mi bien y el bien de mi orgullo. En todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts jamás entré a una fiesta si no era junto a mis amigos o de la mano de una chica y, teniendo en cuenta que a ninguno de ellos les gustaría que sea el mal tercio en sus citas, veo la segunda opción la más viable. ¡Oh Dios!, ya podía leer la carta que mi madre me mandará cuando Sirius le cuente que estoy sin pareja para el baile. _"James, ¿por qué no me comentaste que estabas sin pareja?, si tanto te molesta ir solo me lo hubieses dicho, estaría encantada de acompañarte"_ Se que no lo hacía de mala, pero entrar junto a tu madre no era la mejor opción… pero si seguía a este ritmo, esa iba a ser mi única salida.

- "Bueno chicos, creo que es todo por hoy. Ya está todo terminado y el club de encantamientos muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a decorar el Gran Salón, por lo que no tienen que preocuparse por nada hasta la hora de la fiesta."- Si, esto ya estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que ya… Un momento, ¿qué es eso? Lily estaba terminando de dar las indicaciones a unos metros adelante mío, cuando algo llamó mi atención. A pesar de estar en Octubre, todavía quedaban algún que otro día de calor oculto en el calendario como, por ejemplo, hoy; por lo que Lily se había sacado su capa. Aún con su ropa holgada haciéndola parecer una monja de clausura, se podía ver que de su silueta resaltaban dos pechos que, lo juro por Merlín, no estaban ahí hoy en la mañana. Nadie parecía darse cuenta o, tal vez, ya todos lo habían hecho por lo que no había razón por la cual exaltarse. No digo que tenía los senos como Cassandra Sharrow, que, Merlín bendiga, eran un monumento a la mujer, pero tampoco estaban mal.

Me quedé bastante tiempo meditando sobre mi reciente descubrimiento como un pirata encuentra un tesoro perdido, así que imagínense cual fue mi sorpresa cuando alcé la vista y me la encontré mirándome. Decir que fue un momento vergonzoso, es quedarse corto. Yo mismo lo había dicho, Lily Evans es la clase de mujer que miras como si fuese un profesor no una chica, y pensar en ella como si fuese un pedazo de carne, debe ir en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.

- "Dime James, en que te puedo ayudar. Debe ser algo importante, porque en todos los años que nos conocemos, nunca fuiste el primero en decir 'hola'"- Y nuevamente esa manía de hacer sentir a la gente mal, aún cuando lo último lo dijo riendo, logró que toda la valentía que había juntado en las pasaras horas se fueron con el resto de los prefectos que había desaparecido sin darme cuenta.

- "Eh, bueno Lily, verás emmm… lo que te quería pedir era si… ya que… bueno, teniendo en cuenta que… tu me entiendes… la verdad es…"- ¡Diablos!, seguramente si Sirius me escuchase se estaría riendo bien de lo lindo de mi, ¡ya ni siquiera se como terminar una oración!, tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a Remus, él sabe más de pedir favores que yo… ¡cualquiera sabe más de eso que yo!

- "No sabes pedir ayuda, ¿no?"- No era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía por algo que yo haya dicho. – "Eso requiere algo de halagos y cursilerías, sin olvidar que tiene que ser por el bien de todos, no puede ser algo que te beneficie a ti solo"- … Sin palabras, realmente me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo Lily Evans me daba consejos y desde cuándo sus consejos eran tan buenos?

- "Lo es, es por el bien de todos, es por el bien de la fiesta"- No se si lo dije muy apresuradamente, pero fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido al ver como ella daba media vuelta a agarrar sus cosas para salir del salón. Supongo que habrá pensado que no había razón por la cual no tener esa conversación de camino hacia los dormitorios ya que ambos nos dirigíamos hacia el mismo lugar y, al pensarlo por tercera vez y dándome cuenta de que nadie nos podría ver a esa hora por los corredores, la seguí, sin verificar que había alguien en la puerta y que ahora nos pisaba los talones. – "La verdad Lily, he estado pensando, ambos somos premios anuales, por lo que la seguridad y el desarrollo de la fiesta va a estar en nuestras manos, ¿no?, por lo que se me ocurrió por qué no ir juntos así se nos va a hacer más fácil asegurarnos que todo salga bien y que el hermoso trabajo que realizó el club de encantamientos, no quede arruinado por adolescentes inconcientes"- Para el momento en que todo aquello salió de mi boca en forma de lo que categorizaría como un grito solemne de ayuda, ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de nuestra sala común. Lily se paró en seco medio metro antes de chocarse contra la pintura de la Dama Gorda para quedar frente a frente conmigo.

- "Esta bien, rezaré por ti"- Mi cara de confusión debió ser o muy sutil o la que necesita anteojos es Lily, porque antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, ya se había dado vuelta para dirigirse hacia adentro. Menos mal que los reflejos son algo innato en mí, por lo que la pude agarrar antes de que diera el primer paso.

- "No entiendes Lily, te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo al baile"- Se que no hay que rogar, _"un Potter jamás ruega"_, o eso es lo que solía decirme mi papá, pero, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Me miró por lo que tranquilamente pudo haberse confundido con una eternidad o algo parecido. Podía sentir como sus grandes obres verdes escaneaban mi mente, intentando sacarle alguna que otra verdad. Sabía que no podía durar mucho más hasta que yo mismo le gritara a los cuatro vientos que mi "pedido de ayuda para el bien común" era el socorro más individualista desde que Sirius Black llegó al mundo, lo único que esperaba era que la humillación no sea tan grande como para perseguirme después de que nos graduemos.

- "¿Cómo una cita?"- ¿Eh?, ¿me estaba creyendo?, ¿Lily Evans se estaba creyendo pedazo de mentira?, ¡Oh Merlín!, hoy debió ser mi día de suerte.

- "Si, como una cita"- No creo que soné muy convincente porque, por lo menos por lo que yo entendía como cita, no íbamos a hacer nada parecido a eso. La pasaría a buscar y la dejaría en la puerta de los dormitorios, bailaríamos un par de canciones y luego nos dedicaríamos a controlar la fiesta. Esa realmente no era mi idea de diversión, pero comparado con estar solo toda la noche, besar a la Sra Norris era mejor que eso.

Ella lo meditó un segundo más. Debía darle crédito a esta chica, es la primera persona que tarda más de medio segundo en aceptar una oferta como esta.

- "Esta bien, pero con una condición"- ¡Jajajaja! Literalmente no cabía en mi felicidad, ¿una condición?, ¿me pedía una condición? Hago lo que ella quiera, dono toda mi herencia a una fundación sin fines de lucro, paso todos los fines de semana encerrado en la biblioteca ayudando a los más pequeños, beso el piso por el que camine, no la molesto más en lo que me queda de vi… - "Tienes que prometerme que no te _enamorarás_ de mi"-… No debí parpadear por varios segundos porque, cuando lo hice, sentí dolor en mis párpados, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo?, ¿era eso lo que realmente quería? – "Debes prometérmelo James"-

Supuse que bromeaba por la forma en que se rió y no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Algunas veces, tengo que admitirlo, Lily tenía muy buen sentido del humor.

Sonreí y le di mi palabra. Esto había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba… o eso creía yo.

Lo que no habíamos visto, ni ella ni yo, es que en el momento en que ella aceptó mi propuesta, algo se movió en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Lunes 31 de Octubre de 1977_

Faltaban exactamente dos horas para que comience el baile y, como era de suponerse, no había nadie en la Sala Común. Las mujeres se habían atrincherado en sus habitaciones con ruleros enredados en sus cabellos y vestidos de gala que volaban de aquí para allá. Los hombres, por su parte descansaban en sus camas mientras que los dedos de Keith Richards en el bajo de _Crazy Mama_, marcaban el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que le había pedido a Lily que me acompañe al baile y, desde ese momento, había hablado con ella una, dos veces como mucho. Solo se había acercado a mi el martes a la hora del almuerzo para decirme que la pase a buscar al estudio del profesor Slughorn dos horas antes del baile ya que, como lo había olvidado, ella formaba parte del club de encantamientos y tendríamos que ayudar a decorar el Gran Salón, para mi, mejor, así nadie nos veía entrar juntos y, si lo hacían, pensarían que es por alguna tarea de Premio Anual que debíamos realizar. Pero la idea de tener que pasar primero por lo de Slughorn, no me causó ninguna gracia. Estuve tentado a pedirle que nos encontremos a medio camino o directamente en las puertas del salón, pero sabía que eso era de poco caballero y, sin contar, que le daría a Slughorn otro motivo para humillarme delante de toda la clase al Miércoles siguiente.

No es necesario recalcar la cara que pusieron Sirius y Remus cuando se enteraron quien iba a ser mi pareja, menos mal que se los dije cuando no tenían nada en la boca porque, sino, los alumnos de quinto que se sentaban delante de ellos, no me lo hubiesen agradecido mucho. Por supuesto que, a penas le solté la bomba, les aclaré que era para realizar nuestro trabajo de premios anuales más fácilmente (cosa que no apaciguó a Sirius a la hora de despilfarrar la noticia por todos lados). En un punto no sabía si repetía esa mentira para que todo el mundo se la crea o para que yo termine por comprármela. Gracias a Merlín que, en esa semana, Luckett había descubierto a su novio Enwall revolcándose con su mejor amiga en el armario de las escobas (si me preguntan a mi, era obvio que los iban a encontrar, es el lugar más previsible de toda la escuela), por lo que mi supuesta _cita_ con Evans había quedado en un olvido muy, muy lejano.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había alcanzado la puerta del despacho de Slughorn. No me podía imaginar como alguien podía vivir allí. Era, por sobre todas las cosas, la parte más fría y más tétrica de todo el castillo. Nunca nadie pasaba por ahí a no ser para dirigirse a la clase de pociones y, aún de día, daba miedo pasar por los ya oxidados calabozos que debieron dejar de usarse hace más o menos tres siglos.

Toqué la húmeda puerta tres veces, rogando a mis adentros que Lily fuese la que abriera la puerta para poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero esa noche los dioses debían estar ocupados en otra cosa porque, el que atendió mi llamado fue nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Slughorn. Se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo una horrible bata verde escocesa y fumando una pipa, lo que me hace recordar otro misterio de la relación Evans-Slughorn, ¿cómo era posible que el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin esté emparentado o tenga preferencia por una Gryffindor? No soy racista ni me gusta discriminar a la gente, una de las razones por las que mi madre fue "borrada del árbol familiar de los Black", al igual que Sirius, fue por no compartir los ideales de _pureza_ de su familia, ¿pero una relación tan estrecha entre un Slytherin y una Gryffindor?, eso definitivamente era algo que no podía entender. Nuestras casas llevaban enemistadas siglos, desde que los cuatro fundadores pusieron un pie en este castillo, llevarse bien con el enemigo era como renegar de tu propia sangre.

- "Potter"- Slughorn me miraba de pies a cabeza, como si fuese un asesino a punto de entrar a Azkaban. Casi diría que me miró con asco, pero se que estaría minimizando lo que él sentía en ese momento. Por un lado lo podía entender, verme salir con su _seudo_-hija, debía parecerse más a una pesadilla o a algún mal _déjà vú_ de su adolescencia que la realidad. Es más, apostaría mi Barredora '76 que puso esa misma cara cuando mi padre llevó a mi madre a su primer baile oficial como novios.

- "Buenas noches profesor"- Supongo por la expresión en su rostro que no se esperaba tan buenos modales de mi parte, pero como todo buen inglés, la cortesía siempre va primero.

- "¿Qué pretendes muchacho?"- Y él nuevamente me cambió las reglas del juego al tirarme sin anestesia y sin rodeos la verdadera razón por la cual tuve que pasar a buscar a Lily a su despacho. –"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que invitaste al baile?, ¿la quieres lastimar o es que tu y los delincuentes de tus amigos le tienen preparado una broma? Mira Potter, puedo soportar muchas cosas, y créeme, lo he hecho, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ustedes la lastiman. Así que, si esto es algún tipo de chiquilinada de tu parte, vete por donde viniste."-

Su mirada demostraba ira y me hizo comprender inmediatamente que no estaba jugando. Todavía estábamos parados en la puerta y sabía de hace rato que no me iba a invitar a pasar. Agradecí con todo mi corazón el hecho de que hace dos noches fue luna llena, por lo que no tuvimos tiempo de preparar ninguna broma para esta fiesta (lo que no significaba que íbamos a abandonar nuestras viejas costumbres, no. Antes muerto que maduro).

- "Señor le doy mi palabra que he la invitado con las mejores intenciones, no hay ningún embrollo oculto o malos propósitos"- Acercó su cara a la mía como un león asecha a su presa, casi podía escuchar los gruñidos nacer de su garganta, podía leer en sus ojos como el odio acumulado durante más años que mis mismos años, explotaba a borbotones.

- "Hace años que los Potter no tienen palabra, así que no me prometas algo que no tienes."- Sus palabras sabían a veneno añejado, mientras que su rostro poco a poco, iba perdiendo ese aire relajado para tornarse lunático. - "Solo te voy a dejar en claro una cosa, la lastimas y te juro que haré tu vida tan miserable que no llegarás a la graduación."-

- "Hola James"- Por primera vez en la noche, la voz de Lily Evans me salvó (literalmente) la vida. Podía ver su intenso cabello pelirrojo, resaltar sobre el escenario verde que se erguía a sus espaldas. Noté como apenas su presencia entró en escena, las facciones de Slughorn se suavizaron, mientras que un "_¿quedó claro Potter?_" se escabulló de su boca a mis oídos, para que solo nosotros dos podamos escucharlo.

… Y esta noche, recién empezaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el 2do capítulo. Les prometo que el 3ro va a ser todo sobre la fiesta de Halloween y se va a llamar _"__Un espejismo de alcohol"_.

Nuevamente (por si no quedó claro) quiero destacar que esta historia no salió de mi cabeza (ya quisiera), sino que está basada íntegramente en el _best seller_ "**_A walk to remember_**" y su adaptación en la pantalla grande. No pretendo llenarme los bolsillos a costa de otros ni recolectar laureles cuando yo no los planté, así que si quieren saber más de esta historia, vean la película interpretada por Mandy Moore y Shane West o lean el libro de Nicholas Sparks que, en español se puede encontrar como "Un amor para recordar" o "Un camino para recordar".

Aclarado este punto, le quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia como _darkandres_, _ginnynena_, _Andrea_, _mainy, Melinda, Beny Cullen _y_ misticfairy378_.

Sus hermosas palabras, son más que agradecidas y apreciadas.

Bueno, acá es donde los dejo, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia (¡Gracias Andrea y Mainy por eso!) serán más que aceptadas. Lo único que me queda por hacer es disculparme si esta libre interpretación no llena sus expectativas, de verdad les juro que no pretendo ser Nicholas Sparks e intento lo mejor que puedo honrar a este gran escritor.

Besos para todos y, para los que empiezan en la semana con el estudio, ¡muchísima suerte!

XOXO

allabouthim


	3. Un espejismo de alcohol

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

"_El primero que comparó a la mujer con una flor, fue un poeta; el segundo, un imbécil."_

_- Voltaire-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 3: **_**Un espejismo de alcohol**_

Si había algo por lo que se enorgullecía Hogwarts, era por las magníficas fiestas que organizaba.

Todavía recuerdo las eternas charlas que mi padre (en esos breves intervalos de tiempo que pasaba en casa) y mi madre tenían cuando creían que yo ya me había ido a dormir, recordando sus años dorados en el colegio. Cada baile era una anécdota diferente, una estridente y contagiosa risa por parte de mi padre (risa que, según dicen, también heredé) y una silenciosa pero perfecta lágrima de nostalgia que caía de los ojos de mi madre… Siempre el mismo escenario, siempre los mismos actores, pero diferente el guión.

A veces me pregunto si ese terminaré siendo yo en unos años y esa idea me aterra. No soy estúpido como para pensar que uno no iba a crecer, sufriendo el típico síndrome de _Peter Pan_, pero era algo que veía tan lejano que se confundía con los sueños.

Envidiaba profundamente la relación que tenían mis padres, de lejos se veía que eran el uno para el otro. Yo, por mi parte, no me podía ver así, casado, asentándome en un lugar para formar una familia. Primero, porque todavía no había encontrado esa Julieta por la que Romeo dio su vida y porque, sinceramente, no creía que haya nacido esa persona para mi.

Hay varios tipos de personas, las que están destinadas a vivir en un cuento de hadas y los que compramos la entrada para ver la función. Estadísticamente hablando, las posibilidades de que haya más obras que espectadores son absurdas, por lo que la mayoría de nosotros (y esto esta científicamente comprobado) esta condenado a llorar como una mariquita cada vez que se cierra el telón, o ver como la obra se desarrolla tras bambalinas. Algunos pueden llegar a pensar que soy demasiado dramático, pero prefiero ver las cosas como son desde ahora y no perder años de mi juventud persiguiendo un ideal utópico que tiene la forma de un arco iris.

Piensan que me estoy yendo demasiado por las ramas, ¿cierto?, bueno, quisiera ver cómo se las aseglararían ustedes si están hace dos horas haciendo de chaperón en tu propia fiesta.

En lo que va del baile, incautamos tres botellas de alcohol y quitamos 75 puntos. Vale aclarar, que al utilizar los verbos en primera persona del plural, me estoy refiriendo a que Lily lo hizo, por supuesto la ayudé, pero si hubiese sido por mi, esas botellas hubiesen terminado en el ponche tal y como había estado planeado. No solo porque no hay fiesta sin que algún inteligente ponga alcohol en la bebida, sino porque me hubiese encantado verle la cara a Snape cuando la profesora McGonagall le pregunte cómo es que llegó eso ahí. No lo pueden negar, es un clásico.

Había visto a Sirius y a Remus un par de veces y hasta logré escabullirme de Lily una o dos oportunidades sin que se de cuenta para ir a ver como estaban. Claro que se encontraban muy pendientes de sus citas, por lo que mi presencia no era muy agradecida.

Ya se acercaba la mitad de la fiesta y más del cincuenta porciento de los alumnos veían doble. Que Lily haya sacado de circulación las tres botellas que iban como cebo para el ponche y que los Merodeadores nos mantengamos al margen, no quería decir que los demás estudiantes no hayan traído como contrabando whisky de fuego o alguna que otra bebida entre sus ropas.

- "James, ¿vamos a bailar?"- Lily se encontraba a mi izquierda mirándome con su eterna sonrisa. No tenía en sus ojos ese brillo de ilusión que tenía toda chica (promedio) al sacarte a bailar o ese tono carmín en sus pómulos. Tenía, literalmente, la misma expresión con la que contesta todas las preguntas de los profesores en clase.

Las ganas de decirle que no eran tantas que se habían trabado en mi garganta y, les juro, que esta vez no tenía que ver nada con la apariencia de Lily o el miedo que nos vieran juntos porque, con la cantidad de alcohol en sangre que debían tener todos, no debían ni acordarse sus nombres y, para ser sincero, la imagen mía con Lily Evans bailando juntos, se parecía más a un espejismo producido por las bebidas que a la realidad, pero la verdad era que yo no bailaba. Nada. Cero. Sobre una escoba, hacía maravillas; con los dos pies en la tierra, era capaz de dejar a la otra persona discapacitada. Mi madre había intentado de todo, desde enseñarme ella misma, hasta enviarme a clases particulares (de las cuales nadie se enteró nunca), pero nada dio resultado. Como dice la frase, "_afortunado en el Quidditch, desafortunado en el baile_"… o algo así. Un atributo más que pertenecía a los genes Potter.

- "Lily, no me malinterpretes, pero yo no bailo"-

Ya podía preveer las risas que saldrían de su boca, y mi mente lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la escusa menos _afeminada_ que se me pudiera ocurrir. Pero las risas nunca aparecieron, por lo que las mil y una justificaciones que me habían inventado, se quedaron ahí, como simples fantasías de mi mente, mientras que su sonrisa seguía pintada en su cara como hace siete años.

- "No te preocupes, yo te guío"- Podría haberla detenido si me lo hubiese propuesto, peo por alguna razón que tardaré meses en comprender, no lo hice. En ese momento me conformé con pensar en lo último que me había dicho Slughorn.

La pista estaba casi vacía, a no ser por los típicos borrachos que hacían círculos con sus botellas, bailando con quien se encontraba a su lado. Justo antes de llegar, encontré por el rabillo de mi ojo a Mirabella, haciendo un espectáculo penosos con su actual _pareja_, ¿vieron los "típicos borrachos" de los que les hablaba hace un rato?, bueno, ellos eran el ejemplo en su máxima expresión. Estaban medio tirados en el piso, totalmente fuera de si, tarareando una canción que solo ellos sabían o leían en algún pentagrama dibujado en el aire. Por poco y sentí pena por ellos… por _poco_.

Una de las tantas luces que danzaban en el cielo cegó mi visa, por lo que tuve que enfocar mi atención hacia otro lado, y ahí estaba Lily. Ella me miraba con la mano extendida, y esa sonrisa en su cara que no inspiraba más que confianza porque, de otra manera, no creo que me hubiese animado a hacer lo que hice.

Muy lentamente, como si fuese un niño, me fui acercando a ella hasta que mis dedos tocaron los suyos. Tenía la mano tibia, como la de mi mamá después de cocinar las galletitas de Navidad. Un disimulado, pero no por eso menos electrizante cosquilleo, azotó mis fosas nasales mientras que podía jurar sentir el mismo aroma del cual se vestía mi casa para las festividades.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo invitándome a hacer lo mismo con los míos. Hacía rato que la música había bajado su ritmo hasta simular la respiración de alguien dormido.

- "Tranquilízate James, tu solo relájate"- Dame una snitch y hago destrozos, pedile a mis pies que coordinen para algo más que caminar o correr, y a mi me destrozan. Pero intenté seguir su consejo, así que con mucho cuidado, teniendo en cuenta que Lily Evans era más que una chica común, puse mí brazo sobre su cintura, quedando así demasiado cerca como para lo que uno estaba acostumbrado a estar de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que por accidente la besara.

No crean que dábamos vueltas mágicamente, como esos bailarines que parecen flotar entre nubes, apenas si nos movíamos unos pasos, pero ella estaba tan feliz como si estuviésemos deslizándonos por alguno de los anillos de Júpiter.

- "Número 19 cumplido"-

- "¿Número qué?"- No lo dijo en voz alta, es más, dudo mucho que ella se imaginara (y yo también) que le prestaba atención, pero eso no prohibió a mi oído de escucharla claramente.

- "Si, _bailar en medio del Gran Salón_"- Seguíamos hablando mientras bailábamos, era la primera vez que teníamos una conversación, ni buena ni mala, solo una conversación. - "Es de una lista que hice de cosas que me gustaría hacer en esta vida"- Iba a preguntar algo más, pero por alguna razón, me quedé callado, como si supiese que el tiempo me iba a responder todas mis dudas.

Continuamos bailando por un rato más, hasta que los últimos (_sobrios_) que quedaban despiertos, fueron cayendo. Hubo un momento en que las luces que seguían brillando justo por encima de nuestras cabezas, iluminaron a contraluz la silueta de Lily.

Es vergonzoso de darse cuenta y más aún de admitir, pero no me había percatado de lo distinta que estaba. No vestía ropas apretadas, ni se había maquillado como si perteneciera a la corte de la Reina Elizabeth, solo había cambiado sus vestimentas de todos los días, por un vestido sencillo, que combinaba con sus ojos, y su típico saco verde, que ahora se encontraba descansando sobre una de las sillas.

De pronto una risa llamó nuestra atención. Mirabella y Donaghan, parecían haber acabado su descanso y estaban dispuestos a otro _round_ de humillaciones. Por más que quería (y créanme, lo quería de verdad), no podía sacarles los ojos de encima. Pueden llamarme insensible y todo eso pero, ¿no es mejor pasar una semana de boca en boca porque uno de los chicos más lindos del colegio (en mi humilde opinión, claro) "rompió tu corazón", y no ser recordada para siempre por montar un espectáculo embarazoso en tu último año en Hogwarts? Pero qué se yo, como me había dicho un día mi padre, _la mente femenina es el misterio más grande del universo_.

No se si esa noche los astros se habían complotado en mi contra o, por fin, el _karma_ del que tanto hablaba Remus me alcanzó, pero Donaghan se volvió hacia mi, mientras que su acompañante me señalaba con el dedo y le decía cosas al oído. Su cara perdió todo rastro que el alcohol pudo haber dejado, convirtiendo su rostro en el de un centauro enjaulado. Se empezó a encaminar hacia mí, olvidando su pantomima de estrella de rock y perdiendo ese aire de despreocupado.

- "Él es el que nos estuvo mirando toda la noche, mi ex novio"- Si no hubiese sabido que Mirabella se encontraba oculta detrás de él, me hubiese parecido que su pelo me hablaba.

- "Ya te enseñaré a no meterte con la chica de Donaghan"- ¿Y encima este hablaba de si mismo en tercera persona?, no podía ser más patético. Pero aún así, me sentí insignificantemente pequeño ante ochenta y cinco quilos de cabello. Intentaba pensar la forma de librarme de él, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Sirius y a Remus. El _troll_ que tenía como adversario remangó su túnica, suponiendo que nos íbamos a enfrentar a lo _muggle_. - "Es tu fin amiguito"-

- "Discúlpame, ¿eres tu el nieto de Arteminia MacEwen?"- La cara de Donahan se desencajó al intentar encontrar con sus desorbitados ojos el rostro de quien había producido esas palabras. Según parecía, el brote de valentía no le había durado más de cinco segundos, por lo que el alcohol volvió a su trabajo de dejarlo totalmente ido.

- "¿Quién pregunta?"- Lily se había adelantado interponiéndose entre él y yo. Del mismo modo que a veces creía que ella tenía sentido del humor, a veces parecía loca. Intenté correrla con el brazo para que se ponga detrás de mí porque, a pesar de que en esa época ningún hombre _conciente_ le pegaría a una mujer, con unas copas de más, no sabía ni de caballerosidad ni de modales. Pero ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar, dándose tanto desentendida de mi como lo que le había preguntado Donaghan.

- "Es una mujer muy amable, vive cerca del pueblo y paso por su casa cada sábado que tenemos libre para visitarla. Siempre me habla de ti y de tu banda, esta muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, pero es una lástima que esté sola tanto tiempo, deberías ir y visitarla más seguido"- La cara de Donaghan era la típica obra de Shakespeare, pasaba por todos los estados. Miró a Lily asustado todo el tiempo en que ella le relató sobre su abuela. Cuando terminó, me acordé de Sirius al ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos como un niño que acaba de robarle a su madre una galleta antes de comer. Parecía que el poder que tenía Lily para hacer sentir mal a la gente era más grande del que nos imaginábamos, porque no pasó dos segundos de que ella lo regañara, para que le pidiera perdón de todas las maneras posibles.

- "Nnno, no se preocupe Señora, este… mañana la voy a visitar. Que pase buena noche"- Y tal como vino, se fue, sin dar explicaciones y dejando a Mirabella con la rabia ebulleciendo en su garganta por no darle el espectáculo que ella quería.

Una leve risa de burla se escapó por entre mis labios, logrando que Lily girara su cabeza hacia mí.

- "Muchas gracias Lily"-

- "¿Gracias por qué?"- Me quedé shokeado por su pregunta. Pensar que todo este tiempo lo había hecho para prevenir una masacre y lo hizo sin darse cuenta, totalmente inconciente de ello.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mí parte, salió de la pista dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de Huffelpuff de sexto año que estaban haciendo alboroto, dejándome y, sin saber que alguien no nos había quitado el ojo de encima desde que pisamos la pista de baile, _dejándolo_ con la boca abierta.

* * *

Ya se había acabado la música para el momento en que la profesora McGonagall dio por terminada la fiesta y, como si no fuese poco con las dos horas que perdí ayudando a decorar el salón, también tenía que perder dos horas más dejándolo como nuevo para que, al otro día, ni se notase el desastre que (y entre los que se encuentran los _buenudos_ de mis amigos) habían causado. Por supuesto, no voy a hacerme la víctima al decir que tuve que hacerlo solo, cualquier persona que tuviese un rango en su casa (ya sea en el equipo de Quidditch o como prefecto) o que haya tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con McGonagall, tuvo que ayudar en la ardua tarea.

Ninguno estaba muy feliz, de hecho hasta en los siempre presentes _chupamedias_ de los profesores, se podía leer, en su cara que le deseaban a la jefa de Gryffindor la más lenta y dolorosa muerta. Todos, absolutamente todos, menos Evans. No importara que sean casi las cinco de la mañana o que haya pasado las últimas ocho horas corriendo de aquí para allá. Tampoco parecía prestarle atención al hecho de que se deslizaba sobre un charco de bebidas o que tenía unas marcadas ojeras en su rostro que no tenían ninguno de los presentes. Vale aclarar que no le hizo caso a la profesora McGonagall cuando le dijo que ella podía retirarse, por más que eso generó que todos la mirasen con mala cara, ninguno dijo nada, primero porque sería ir en contra de la vicedirectora del colegio, segundo, porque todos éramos concientes de que la persona que más había trabajado para que esa fiesta se realice había sido Lily Evans. Pero la _Madre Teresa_ no podía _no_ hacer nada por lo que, muy amablemente (como siempre), declinó la oferta de McGonagall, lo que no evitó, sin embargo, que ella le mantenga más que un ojo encima.

- "Potter ve a ayudar a Evans"- … ¿no les dije?

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí hacia la otra punta del Gran Salón con toda la energía que uno puede tener a las cinco de la mañana. Gracias a Merlín no faltaba mucho para que termináramos, pero a Lily se le había dado por agarrar la basura que seguramente algunos de cuarto habrán tirado sobre las vasijas que normalmente alumbran el salón, a los que, obviamente, Lily no alcanzaba. Sus brazos estirados apenas si podían rozarla a pesar de encontrarse suspendida medio metro en el aire.

- "Déjame a mi"- Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se percató de que me encontraba a su lado. La pobre casi se cae del susto que le provoqué si no hubiese sido porque se agarró de Merlín sabe donde.

- "No te preocupes James, yo puedo"- No se si fue por el sueño que tenía o por la posición en que ella se encontraba, pero me empecé a reír como no me reí en toda la noche. Así que la señorita que enseña a las personas a como pedir ayuda, jamás la pidió. Dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y enfocó su atención en mi incomprensible ataque de risa. Tomé mi varita y, sin dejarla abrir la boca, me puse a su altura.

- "_Fregotego_"- Me dedicó una sonrisa una vez que las vasijas brillaron de limpias. Me lo iba a agradecer, se que lo iba a hacer, pero yo me le adelanté. - "No hay de…"

Unos agudos llantos provenientes de una columna, me hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir… Un momento, yo conozco ese irritable timbre de voz, se parece al de Sirius cuando ladra, es, es…

- "¿Mirabella?"- Rápidamente Lily se dirigió hacia en donde se encontraba la chica para socorrerla. Se encontraba tirada en el piso, en (si es posible) aún peor estado del que se encontraba la última vez que la habíamos visto con Donaghan. Murmuraba oraciones incoherentes e incompletas, mientras que lo poco que tapaba su vestido no dejaba mucho para la imaginación (aunque no para la mía). Gracias a Merlín que Lily traía consigo su saco, por lo que la pudo tapar y menos mal que ella estaba totalmente borracha porque se que, de otra forma, jamás se hubiese dejado poner eso encima.

- "¿Qué te pasó?, ¿en dónde esta tu pareja?"- Su voz parecía realmente preocupada, no preguntaba por curiosa o chismosa, o, como hubiésemos esperado todos, con ese tono de regaño típico de una madre. La abrazaba fuertemente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Por lástima, ni Lily era muy fornida, ni Mirabella tenía mucha coordinación, por lo que tuve que agarrarla de un brazo libre para poder ponerla en pie.

Ante la pregunta por Donaghan, volvió a romper en llanto, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Lily.

- "Me…me… _dego_…se, se…_fe_"- Sus palabras cada vez perdían más fuerza, parecía, por momentos, que se estaba quedando dormida hasta que un nuevo llanto la despabilaba.

- "James, ayúdame a llevarla al baño antes de que McGonagall la vea"- Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que nunca era bueno que McGonagall te vea rompiendo una regla, pero si te llegara a encontrar borracha, era capaz de castigarte hasta que tus hijos entrasen a la escuela y le iba a quitar tantos puntos a tu casa que le iban a estar debiendo zafiros al reloj.

Por suerte, estábamos cerca de la puerta, por lo que nadie nos vio salir. El baño de chicas se encontraba a veinte metros de la entrada al Gran Salón, por lo que no nos debía llevar mucho. Cuando llegamos, Lily me hizo una seña para que la espere en la puerta al cual, sin chistar, obedecí. Al abrir la puerta, Mirabella recobró un poco del conocimiento que había perdido hace diez metros.

- "No… no me vazzz a degar por zerrrr ua peca… peca… peca"- Lily la miró con serenidad, como una de las imágenes de la Virgen María, y en ese momento casi podía jurar que estaba parado frente a una.

Con todo el amor y la paciencia del mundo, ella le respondió como si fuese una nena chiquita en su etapa de los _¿por qué?_

- "Todos cometemos errores y el Señor siempre nos perdona. Si él lo hace, ¿por qué yo no?"- Y dejándonos a ambos, o por lo menos a mí, porque creo que Mirabella volvió a desmayarse antes de que Lily le contestara su pregunta; pensando en lo que había dicho, entraron al baño.

* * *

El tiempo pasó lentamente, como si el cansancio hubiese entorpecido las manijas del reloj. El murmullo de los últimos estudiantes que se encontraban en el Gran Salón, retumbaban en los muros hasta llegar a mis oídos como zumbidos de mosquito.

Mis ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos, pero ante el más mínimo ruido de una corriente de aire, se despabilaban.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvieron encerradas, ya que el tiempo se había lentecido lo suficiente para que la luz del alba tardase un ratito más en aparecer. En lo único que podía pensar mi mente era en la suavidad de mi cama y el calor que emanaban sus sábanas, provocándome escalofríos desde la punta de los pies al sentir la fría brisa otoñal que acorralaba mi cuerpo.

Mi pie derecho comenzó a marcar diferentes ritmos contra el gélido mármol mientras que los acordes de una vieja canción de mi infancia, estremeció mis recuerdos. Cada una de mis extremidades parodiaba un instrumento diferente formando así, parte de un todo. Solo mis labios se mantenían inquietos, buscando esa adicción a la nicotina que les faltaba.

Muchas personas dicen que cada canción tiene un sabor, un aroma, una textura y hasta una risa; toma vida propia, nunca muere y siempre nace, es un segmento de nuestra propia existencia eternizada en el tiempo. Son los dedos de Remus devolviendo la vida a algún personaje de Charles Dickens, algún mechón de Sirius que le roba el corazón a otra incauta jovencita, convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de sus sueños o la excitación extrema de cada luna llena al rebajarnos a nuestros más básicos instintos, olvidándonos de nuestro lado humano y sintiendo como animales.

Una puerta abriéndose me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. De ahí, Lily salía tan pulcra como había entrado, trayendo consigo un bulto de ropa y pelos que, supuse, era Mirabella.

- "Tenemos que llevarla a su sa…"-

Pero Lily no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir. Mirabella se encontraba tirada en el piso vomitando… y ensuciándonos. Lo que haya hecho Lily ahí a dentro con ella, no pareció haber surgido efecto.

- "Demonios"- Después de todo lo que pasó durante la noche, así era exactamente como no quería terminar. Aunque debo admitir que Lily se llevó la peor parte, teniendo en cuenta que Mirabella se encontraba apoyada sobre ella. _Su_ aspecto, mejor dicho, _nuestro_ aspecto, era patético, pero aún así a Lily no le importó. Luego de mirarme sorprendida por haber maldecido y habiendo limpiado el desastre con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, la ayudó a levantarse y, sintiéndose ofendida por lo que dije, se dirigió hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw sin mi ayuda. Por supuesto, no logró llegar muy lejos, por lo que corrí a socorrerla.

- "Lo lamento"- Se que no me tendría que haber disculpado porque, en si, no hice nada malo. Cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo (o peor), si es que le vomitaban en su mejor ropa. Pero sin entender por qué, lo hice de todos modos. Había una parte en mí, tan diminuta que me costaba reconocer como propia, que no simpatizaba con la idea de Lily enojada conmigo.

Gracias a mis noches recorriendo el castillo (y a la ayuda de cierto _mapa_), logramos llegar a la ala oeste del castillo, en donde se encontraba la sala común de Ravenclaw. Ahí se encontraba una puerta de madera envejecida, totalmente lisa y carente de cerradura y picaporte, pero provista de una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila.

Como me encontraba más cerca de la argolla, llamé a la puerta, logrando que el pico del águila cobrara vida.

- "¿_Qué es más grandes que Dios, mas maléfico que el demonio, los pobres lo tienen, los ricos lo necesitan y si lo comes morirás_?"-

¡Genial!, esto era lo que más amaba de la entrada a esta sala común (nótese sarcasmo), ¿no podía haber una palabra secreta como en el resto? La única persona que podía descifrar esa adivinanza se encontraba sin ser capaz de mantenerse en pie. Nos íbamos a tener que quedar ahí toda la noche o llevarla a nuestra sala común que quedaba en la otra punta del castillo.

- "_Nada_"-

- "¿Eh?"- Estaba tan enfuscado en la mala suerte que tenía, que se me había olvidado que Lily estaba ahí.

- "Bien razonado"- Una vez más la suave y musical voz, salió del pico de la inerte águila, y la puerta se abrió.

Miré a Lily anonadado aunque, para ser sincero, si me hubiera puesto a pensar en la respuesta en vez de tosigarme pensando en el día que había tenido, a mi también se me hubiese ocurrido una respuesta. No hubiese sido la correcta, pero por lo menos hubiese pensado en una.

La sala común de Ravenclaw se encontraba totalmente desierta, como la escena de un crimen antes de que llegue la policía. El inmenso ventanal, deleitaba la vista con un paisaje que hubiese dejado sin habla a cualquier pintor. Detrás de las imponentes montañas que formaban como un cinturón de rocas, se escabullían haces de diferentes tonalidades de luz que, al mezclarse con la vegetación que habitaba en los cerros, creaban nuevos colores y aromas… definitivamente, por una vista así, valía la pena ser un Ravenclaw.

Apoyé a Mirabella sobre el sillón que se encontraba en frente de la chimenea, mientras que Lily invocaba una manta para taparla. Con suerte a la mañana siguiente se sentirá mejor y ni se acordará quien la trajo hasta ahí.

- "¿Nunca te dijeron que hubieses quedado muy bien en esta casa?"-

Lily se detuvo en seco cuando el recuerdo de esa adivinanza azotó nuestras memorias. Solo una simple sonrisa salió de sus labios antes de que se dirigiese hacia la salida, una sonrisa que me decía más de lo que quería saber.

Veinte minutos de silencio, tres escaleras más tarde y dos entradas secretas después, habíamos llegado a nuestra sala común. Estaba exactamente igual a la de Ravenclaw, solo por la mínima diferencia que está parecía haberse ido a dormir hace cinco minutos dejando todavía consumiendo las últimas brasas que desaparecían ante las leves llamas doradas que seguían despiertas.

- "Muchas gracias por haberme invitado James, la pasé muy bien"-

Nos habíamos detenido justo en la puerta que llevaba a su cuarto, cuando su cara quedó en la misma dirección que la mía. "_Muy bien_", no sería el calificativo que yo hubiese usado para describir la noche que habíamos pasado, principalmente al recordar el olor putrefacto que todavía estaba impregnado en nuestras ropas. Pero esa velada ya había pasado hace rato mi límite de lo raro, para encontrarse ahora en un plano totalmente desconocido para mi. Era la primera vez en mi vida que iba a un baile con una _cita de emergencia_, siendo chaperón de mis propios amigos, sin haber podido liar con ninguna muchacha y habiendo sufrido un _pequeño_ accidente que se llevó consigo mi mejor ropa.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza para aceptar (sin entender) su agradecimiento mientras que mil y un motivos de por qué esta noche debía ser guardada en el olvido corrían como flashes de luz por mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera le presté atención cuando subió las escaleras y me deseó "_buenas noches_"… Aunque de buenas, no habían tenido _casi_ nada, una única cosa pude sacar de positiva, Lily Evans era más rara de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_Hola gente! Antes que nada, les pido mil perdones por la tardanza, pero acabo de llegar a mi casa, espero que me sepan perdonar._

_Muchísimas gracias a darkandres, ginnynena, Andrea, mainy, Melinda, Beny Cullen, misticfairy378, M0rme, Miss Rosina, flormania y Andrea por darle vida a esta hermosa historia ya sea con sus comentarios o simplemente perdiendo unos minutos de su tiempo leyéndolo. En serio, de corazón, gracias, porque sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido._

_Perdón que lo haga tan corto pero mañana tengo facultad (grrrrrrrr…¬¬), prometo responder todos los reviews que me dejen y despejar todas sus dudas._

_Nos vemos el viernes que viene con el capítulo cuatro __**"Be or not to be"**__._

_XOXO_

_allabouthim_


	4. Be or not to be

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

"_Una vez al año es lícito hacer locuras."_

_- San Agustín-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 4: **_**Be or not to be**_

Cuando estaba por entrar a primero, llegamos con mi mamá a un acuerdo, ella me escribiría lunes, miércoles y viernes, mientras que yo lo hacía martes, jueves y sábados después de la práctica de Quidditch, pero antes de la salida a Hogsmeade, exceptuando cumpleaños, aniversarios o cualquier otra festividad u ocasión especial.

Recién en sexto, logré regatear escribirle cartas a una o dos veces por semana, lo que provocó que cada mañana, me encuentre con un sobre firmado con su puño y letra y un pastelito de chocolate recubierto de almendras para desayunar. Claro está, que no tardó mucho en entender que ese simple pastelito, debía multiplicarse por tres si es que quería que Remus y Sirius me volviesen a hablar.

Ya pasó más de un año desde que el Gran Salón vio llegar por primera vez una lechuza de un extraño color dorado (regalo que le trajo mi padre a mi madre de uno de sus tantos viajes a Asia) del tamaño de una nuez, cargando una caja que, proporcionalmente, sería como si yo llevara atado a mi pie, un gigante de 15 metros; por lo que a esta altura, ya nadie se sorprendía al verla irrumpir el desayuno a las ocho de la mañana… A alguna que otra persona le amargaba tanto el día que le bajaba 70 puntos al primer alumno que se le cruzase en su camino, pero nada más que eso.

Por más que me moleste el exceso de cariño por parte de mi madre, no la podía culpar, era una buena mujer que tenía una enorme casa para ella sola. Si esta ya era grande cuando mi padre, Sirius y yo estábamos ahí, con este de viaje y nosotros en el colegio, no me quería ni imaginar. Supongo que si mi padre pasara más tiempo con ella, no sentiría el nido tan vacío o, por ahí, si lo haría, pero tendría un hombro para llorar, y no las frías paredes de generaciones de Potters, inmortalizados en cuadros que solo sirven como eternos espectadores de su dolor. Muchas veces, y de todas las formas que se me pudo haber ocurrido, le pedí, no, ¡le rogué!, a mi padre que pasara más tiempo en casa, no por mi, sino por ella. Yo ya me había _casi_ criado sin padre, pero mi madre no se acostumbraba a la idea de envejecer sin el amor de su vida a su lado.

¿La respuesta de mi padre?

Siempre era la misma "_ser el encargado de que todos los deportes mágicos del país puedan desarrollarse, tiene sus pros y sus contras, por eso es un trabajo_". El problema era que en todos estos años, jamás me pudo mencionar una ventaja.

No ocurre muy seguido, pero a veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si en vez de llamarme James Charlus Potter, mi nombre hubiese sido James _Horace Slughorn_… hasta a mi me suena raro con solo pensarlo.

Si, muchas veces me lo pregunté, pero siempre fui demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme con la respuesta.

Pero esa mañana, la rutina y la costumbre se habían tomado vacaciones, y la incertidumbre de lo no conocido ocupó el lugar vacante.

Si, la nuez voladora apareció puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana. La enorme caja traía los tres pastelitos, uno al lado del otro, el primero, olía a esencia de chocolate concentrado recubierto con esa pecaminosa crema de la cual toda _Black_ juraba que era su especialidad y por la cual cada hombre de esa familia podía llegar a matar… _literalmente_; el segundo parecía un pedazo de nube cortado por los ángeles, que solo bastaba rozarlo con los labios para que se disuelva como aire, encerrado en una cobertura de caramelo; y el último, la perfecta combinación de 8 cucharadas de chocolate suizo con medio puño de almendras… _A un hombre se lo conquista por la panza_, y no había dicho popular más verdadero del que me repetía siempre mi mamá.

Pero había algo diferente, no en la deforme lechuza o en los pasteles de ensueño de mi madre. Un olor raro provenía de la carta. Raro como diferente. Siempre, aún antes de que todo el azúcar que contenía ese paquete subiera mi glucosa con solo endulzar mis pulmones, _ese_ aroma a fresias de jardín que me levantaban cada mañana de verano, que ocultaba un tronco de canela y el romance impregnado en un añejo pergamino, estremecían mis terminales nerviosas obligándome a cerrar los ojos y hacerme sentir, una vez más, en casa. No, esta vez la carta tenía otro sabor, menos dulce, más invisible y con una textura más robusta. Tenía el olor a la arena del Cairo, a madera de Albania y a la vegetación que florece a las orillas del río Colorado.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron hasta tomar su primitiva forma animal, cuando reconocí la letra que manchaba la carta… _C. Potter_

Por primera vez en lo que me pareció una vida, mi padre me escribió a mí y no lo hizo a través de mamá al ella escribirme "_papá se comunicó conmigo ayer, te manda saludos y te espera ver en Navidad_". Un sabor amargo, semejante al limón rancio pero más profundo, se coló entre mis dientes… esto no podía ser bueno. Mi padre solamente me había mandado dos cartas en lo que iba de mi tiempo en el colegio, y las dos tenían un solo propósito, Quidditch. La primera vez había sido cuando estaba en segundo y había logrado entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, esa había sido la primera vez que sentía que estaba orgulloso de mí. Más aún así, jamás asistió a ninguno de mis partidos, ni como jugador ni como capitán. Lo que me lleva a su segunda carta que me escribió. Por supuesto no le conté nada ese verano cuando me llegó la carta, cosa que no evitó que mi queridísima madre se lo mencionase en la primera oportunidad que pudo. Y así fue como me pasé cuatro horas leyendo lo que parecieron veinte metros de "_ese es mi muchacho_" o "_ya sabemos quien va a ser el próximo Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos_". Y mi sangre solo podía aumentar su velocidad más y más, hasta que mi corazón casi explotase. Ese era el punto débil de mi padre, él había supuesto, desde que en el día de mi nacimiento la partera le dijo "_felicidades, es un varón_", que yo iba a seguir sus pasos. Me graduaría como capitán del equipo de Quidditch (de Gryffindor, por supuesto, ¿qué otra casa aceptaría a un Potter y a una traidora a la sangre Black?) con honores, conocería a la mujer de mi vida en mis años de Don Juan, y pasaría los próximos veinte años como el jugador estrella de algún equipo de primera de la liga inglesa, para retirarme como Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Nunca, ni una vez, me preguntó "_y tu James, ¿qué quieres hacer con tu vida?_". Parece que decidir sobre tu propio futuro esta terriblemente sobrevaluado.

Pero había una falla en su _perfecto_ plan, y creo que por ahí viene la cosa. Si, soy buen estudiante, pero mis notas no se comparan con las de Evans o hasta con las de Remus, por lo que, por lo que suponía, iba a tener que hacer algo para mejorar la balanza hacia mi favor.

A ver….

_Bla bla bla…. "Me ha contado tu madre…" Bla bla bla…. "En cuanto a Navidad…" Bla bla bla… "Estaba pensando…"_ ¡Ajá!, ¡acá está! _"Hace dos semanas me llegó una lechuza de Hogwarts con tus últimas calificaciones y déjame decirte que me llenas de orgullo. Aunque me hubiese gustado que hubieses heredado el talento innato de tu madre para las pociones, no se puede negar que en Transformaciones eres todo un Potter. Todavía no puedo entender a quien saliste con esas notas en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... solo espero que no sea a la familia de tu madre y termines metido con la magia negra."_ ¡Ja!, ese es mi padre. Parece que en su cabeza hay solo Quidditch, no se pudo poner a pensar que mi habilidad en esa materia se debe a lo mucho que deseo ser Auror, ¡no!, es la sangre Black que me tira hacia el lado oscuro.

Pero la carta no termina acá, esto se pone mejor._ "En fin, por más que tengas muy buenas notas, no son suficientes como para graduarse con honores por lo que estuve pensando en cómo equilibrar eso."_ ¿No se los dije? Todo lo que pueda salir de la boca de este hombre tiene que ver con el "plan" para hacer de mi vida una copia a la de él. _"Se, por fuentes muy confiables (no por nada soy el Jefe del Departamento), que las actividades extracurriculares, son muy importantes a la hora de entrar al Ministerio. ¡No te asustes!, cuando salgas de la escuela vas a entrar al mejor equipo de Quidditch de toda Europa, pero ya que estamos, sería muy oportuno ir entrándonos más hacia el futuro... Piénsalo. Papá"_

Ya estaba muerto. Una cosa es que me diga que hacer, otra es que me diga "piénsalo". Si mi padre me pedía que piense en algo, es que ya lo había pensado él por mi de ante mano... No había vuelta atrás.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no como las hojas de los árboles ante el viento polar, sino más bien se asemejaba a los últimos suspiros de un dragón antes de levantarse y encontrarse con una exquisita presa entregándose voluntariamente a su cruel destino en la vida.

Tranquilízate James, piensa el lado positivo de las cosas... "las actividades extracurriculares, son muy importantes a la hora de entrar al Ministerio" ¡Eso era! Si quería ser Auror, debía trabajar para el Ministerio así que, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, el consejo de mi padre me convenía, aunque estuviésemos pensando en dos Departamentos completamente diferentes. Gracias a Merlín que él pasa poco tiempo en casa y no es de esas personas que contratan a un detective privado para que siga la vida de su hijo, porque sino, estoy casi seguro que hubiese encontrado los folletos del curso de Aurors que están ocultos en mi habitación. Aunque a veces, solo a veces, cuando él saca como conversación en el medio de la mesa mi "asegurado futuro" y yo no sé de que disfrazarme, creo ver la sombra de una sonrisa dibujándose en el labio superior izquierdo de mi madre que ella intenta ocultar a toda costa al bajar la mirada, lo que me hace dudar sobre mi confiable escondite.

Tan concentrados estaban Remus y Sirius ahogándose en su propia comida, que ni se percataron de que había salido corriendo. Tenía 10 minutos para encontrar la tabla de anuncios, anotarme en todas las actividades que pudiera, y salir volando hacia la otra ala del castillo para asistir a la clase de la profesora Merrythought.

No me tardé mucho en encontrar una, ya que, para mi sorpresa, había por doquier.

_A ver, a ver... _Y como si mi estuviese jugando una carrera contrarreloj, me anoté en todos los pergaminos que pude en los restantes 4 minutos. _Club de Encantamientos, Amantes de las Estrellas, Actividades Muggles, Programa de Tutores, Club de Lectura, Prácticas de Duelo..._ Listo, listo y... listo.

Miré que hora era y me di cuenta de que estaba por empezar la clase, por lo que salí corriendo tan rápido como pude hacia la aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sin detenerme a mirar por segunda (o, mejor dicho, primera) vez a que actividades me había anotado.

La quaffle estaba en el aire, solo faltaba que comenzara el juego.

* * *

El tema de las actividades extraprogramáticas, no solo había quedado en el olvido, sino que estaba enterrado y sepultado. Ni Sirius ni Remus preguntaron sobre el asunto, ni yo le di motivos para que pregunten. De vez en cuando, al salir o al entrar a la Sala Común, me fijaba en el tablero de anuncios que se encuentra a unos metros del retrato de la Dama Gorda, para fijarme cuando empezaba con mis muy queridas actividades.

Por ahora, y no es que le haya preguntado a alguien, el Club de Lectura, se reunía todos los viernes en la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca para discutir algún libro. ¡Genial!, mis tres frases preferidas, "perderme la hora del almuerzo", "biblioteca" y "libros". Pero esperen, esto se ponía mejor. Ya me podía ir olvidando de llegar al club con energías para discutir algún estúpido libro, porque, la noche anterior, no iba a poder dormir debido a que los Amantes de las Estrellas, se quedaban en vela toda la noche para, al alba, poder vislumbrar Plutón. El Programa de Tutores, me sacaba toda la tarde del Sábado, mientras que el Club de Encantamientos, me hacía perder dos horas los martes, un poco más que la mitad de tiempo que tenía que invertir en Actividades Muggles los lunes y los miércoles. Sin contar con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, para los que tenía que madrugar los sábados, y quedarme hasta tarde los martes.

La única actividad que realmente me alegraba de haberme unido, es el de Prácticas de Duelo. No será demasiado, pero estoy seguro que va a ser importante para entrar al curso de Aurors.

Ahora si, definitivamente, podía auto etiquetarme (porque, créanme, es mejor que lo haga yo mismo a esperar a que Sirius lo haga) como un raro espécimen de un _nerd_. Solo había quedado un club al que no me había anotado, y no hubiese entrado aunque me invitaran. Claro, para entrar a ese club, tiene que ser con una invitación directa de su jefe y creador, mi profesor favorito, Slughorn. Así que, en resumen, era un nerd (_atractivo_) no tan nerd como para entrar al Club de las Eminencias.

Demonios. Si a esto le sumamos los EXTASIS, no creo que llegue con vida a Navidad. Adiós fiestas clandestinas en algún pub de Hogsmade. Todavía no sabía como iba a ser con las lunas llenas, y eso era algo que realmente no me podía perder, no por la adrenalina de correr por el Bosque Prohibido o la excitación de la libertad, simplemente se lo habían prometido a Remus, _juntos cada luna llena, siempre_… y era mucho más fácil engañar al Profesor Dumbledore que romper una promesa merodeadora.

Igual no se crean que tampoco me quedé mucho tiempo meditando sobre esa cuestión tampoco. No es porque no quiera a Remus ni pase por alto su pequeño problema peludo, es que a los 17 anos, los retos que nos puede presentar el mañana son tan lejanos y abstractos como la misma muerte. La preocupación es una enfermedad y la improvisación es esa promiscua amante que nos espera insaciable todas las noches… "_la quinta para de un merodeador_"… o eso dicen por ahí.

* * *

Octubre ya formaba parte del pasado, del recuerdo, un suspiro de nostalgia al ver las últimas hojas que el Sauce Boxeador no pudo corromper, meciéndose con el viento para volver a ese punto en donde la vida y la muerte toman el mismo camino. Noviembre era el presente y el futuro, el yo y el superyo, la dicotomia del tiempo expresada con luz y tiniebla, lo que uno quería y lo que uno deseaba… las contadas respiraciones que separaban al niño del adulto.

Miro hacia mi derecha mientras obligo a mis pies a mantenerse pegados al piso. Sirius está en otro lugar, no se cual, pero debe ser a una notable distancia de aquí, justo en el extremo opuesto a Grimmauld Place, donde brillan las estrellas cuando en la "noble y ancestral casa de los Black" manda el Sol… No hay manera, cuando los sahumerios de la profesora Ryves azotan los sentidos de Sirius, entra en un trance que dura hasta la hora del almuerzo. El único que se esta asegurando que aprobemos esta asignatura, es nuestro queridísimo Lunático con sus dedos soldados a la pluma y sus ojos fijos en el pizarrón. Estoy completamente seguro que, si no fuese por él, no solamente no hubiésemos pasado los exámenes de Estudios Muggle, sino que jamás hubiésemos logrado cursar los siete años de enseñanza mágica antes de cumplir los 23.

Recorro el aula con la mirada buscando un reloj que me diga cuánto tiempo más falta para que terminemos con esta tortura, no debe faltar mucho si es que ya salí de mi faceta filosófica. Siempre sucede eso cuando restan cinco minutos para que suene la campana y, como perdí ya dos intentando buscar una explicación a en que parte del globo se encuentra Sirius ahora (la vez pasada estaba tomando Sol en las costas de Barbados… no me pregunten, no quieren saber), la profesora Ryves debe estar haciendo sus clásicos anuncios de final de la clase. Creo con que prestar atención los últimos tres minutos de clase no va a matarme… o por lo menos no va a causar un daño permanente.

- "Veo que este año muchos alumnos se han anotado para formar parte de las actividades muggles"- ¡Oh Merlín! Que no diga quienes se inscribieron, por lo que más quieras que no diga sus nombres… ¡que no diga mi nombre! Por suerte Sirius sigue atrapado por un grupo de mujeres en el Amazonas y, a no ser que el Gran Salón se transporte en esta aula de 15 por 6, va a seguir ahí un rato más. – "Para aquellos amantes de las aventuras, los espero esta tarde para asignarles los papeles que cada uno interpretará en la obra que realizaremos de acá a un mes, frente a todo el colegio."- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Esta mujer de que esta hablando? ¿Obra? ¿Actuar? ¿Todo el colegio? Palabras y frases sueltas corrían por mi cabeza, intentando encontrar algún orden sintáctico que tenga coherencia o algún "¡Caíste!" que salga de los labios de alguien.

Esto no podía ser bueno… Esta bien, hay que pensar positivamente, con suerte y me dejan a cargo del telón o de mover la escenografía. Si. Hay muchos alumnos anotados para esta clase de cosas y que llevan más años que yo actuando, ¿por qué me iban a dar a mi un papel? Además, ya todos saben que obra vamos a presentar. Es la misma que vemos todos los años antes de Navidad. Fue escrita por un profesor. Trata de la vida de un joven viudo profesor a su cargo a su pequeña hija, que sufre una crisis de fe. Ambos son muy humildes y casi no tienen dinero. Transcurre por los días antes de Navidad y la niña le pide a su padre de regalo una cajita de música muy especial con un ángel grabado encima, como la de una fotografía que había encontrado en la calle. El pobre padre le promete a su hija que lo va a encontrar y pasa todo el día de Nochebuena buscando el regalo para su pequeña hasta que se encuentra con una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos verdes (como los de mi madre),quien promete ayudarlo a encontrar el obsequio para su hija. En su camino, se encuentran con un hombre que no tiene hogar, a quien el joven le brinda su ayuda, luego paran en un orfanato para jugar con los niños que viven ahí, y terminan en la casa de una anciana sola que sólo quería un poco de compañía en la Nochebuena. En ese momento la mujer misteriosa le pregunta al viudo qué quiere para la Navidad, y él le dice que quiere a su esposa de regreso. Lo lleva a la fuente de la ciudad y le dice que mire en el agua y que ahí encontrará lo que está buscando. Cuando mira en el agua, ve la cara de su pequeña hija, y entonces rompe en llanto ahí mismo. Mientras está sollozando, la dama misteriosa sale corriendo, y el joven busca pero no puede encontrarla en ningún lugar. Al final se dirige a casa, y las lecciones de la tarde corren por su mente. Entra en la habitación de su pequeña hija, y su figura dormida lo hace darse cuenta de que ella es todo lo que le queda de su esposa, y empieza a llorar otra vez porque se da cuenta que no ha sido un padre lo suficientemente bueno para ella. La mañana siguiente, como por arte de magia, la cajita de música está debajo del árbol, y el ángel que está grabado sobre ella es exactamente igual a la mujer a quien había visto el joven la noche anterior… Supongo que no es necesario que les diga quien fue el autor atrás de esta obra maestra, ¿no?

Para Remus (y para Sirius, si es que alguna vez habría leído a Charles Dickens), solo es una versión de los _Fantasmas de Navidad_, modificada ya que, como el profesor Slughorn nos había dicho más de una vez, "no es un cuento que deba realizarse en vísperas de Navidad, ya que los tres fantasmas provienen de culturas paganas y no tienen ninguna relación con el nacimiento de Jesucristo", cuyo personaje femenino tiene una extraña e increíble coincidencia con mi madre. Para mí, es exactamente lo mismo, solo difiere que, en vez de creer que es "parecida a mi madre", estoy seguro que lo es. Para los típicos espectadores de corazón blando y conciencia intranquila, la perfecta oportunidad para disfrazar sus lágrimas y ovacionar la obra que tantas veces vieron. Porque, por supuesto, para esta tan gloriosa ocasión, la invitación se extiende para todos los magos y brujas de nuestro mundo.

Entonces se preguntarán, ¿por qué esta mujer esta tan ansiosa por realizar una obra que hasta los de primer año se saben el diálogo de memoria? Fácil, porque este año, como es el turno de los alumnos de séptimo que se anoten en Estudios Muggle actuar (ya que los demás son demasiados pequeños para interpretar personajes tan grandes), Lily Evans (que ahora se encuentra, como siempre, sentada en el primer banco en frente de la profesora con su llamativo y único cabello rojo) va a realizar el papel del ángel. No es que sea adivino o me este acostando con la profesora Ryves (¡Dios, no!), sino que simplemente era algo predecible desde la primera vez que se realizó la obra hace siete años.

¿Todavía no les respondí su pregunta? Verán, como les he mencionado antes, nadie sabe cómo Horace Slughorn terminó criando a Lily Evans. A las pocas personas que se atrevieron a preguntar, o no van a decir nada o no obtuvieron respuesta alguna. Por lo que, muchos creen, la historia "_El Ángel de Navidad_", tiene más inspiración en la vida del profesión de pociones que en la inspiración misma. Por supuesto que se que mi madre no es la madre de Evans y que no esta muerta, porque sino una impostora fue la que me estuvo escribiendo cartas y mandándome pastelitos todos estos años. Pero aún así, ni siquiera yo puedo negar la curiosidad que me produce. Hay algo extraño en la relación entre Slughorn y Evans, algo que, a pesar de no tener ni pies ni cabeza, encontró su perfecto eco en una obra de teatro.

- "Bueno, nos vemos el Miércoles muchachos, y no se olviden de entregarme el ensayo sobre los aviones y el por qué se mantienen en el aire"- ¿Eh? Tan distraído estaba en contemplar mi propia mala suerte que no escuché cuando sonó la campana. Realmente me hubiese preocupado de no darme cuenta cuando termina una clase, pero la verdad, es que ya estaba acostumbrado, y más con la profesora Ryves.

Teniendo en cuenta que ahora venía el almuerzo, y teníamos hora libre hasta las tres, estaba desesperado por salir de esa aula en la que, estoy casi seguro, hay una plantación de hierbas ilegales creciendo en alguna parte.

Si, todo había salido perfecto, tenía más de tres horas para explicarles a Remus y a Sirius por qué tendría que ir a reunirme con la profesora Ryves y las locuras de mi padre… claro, obviando el tema de no ser un jugador de Quidditch ya que, la única vez que lo mencioné, se rieron hasta que los pulmones no les dieron más.

Si, todo había salido perfecto… hasta ese momento.

- "Señor Potter"- la voz de la profesora Ryves hizo que yo, al igual que todos los insaciables curiosos que estaban en esa aula, nos diéramos vuelta. – "Por favor, no se olvide de venir hoy a la reunión de Actividades Muggle, tengo un excelente papel solo para usted"

* * *

El Gran Salón estaba en su completo apogeo. No había persona, viva o muerta, humana o no, que no se encontrase en ese momento correteando entre las cuatro mesas.

Era un Lunes, por lo que sería normal pensar que los amigos se reúnen en la hora del almuerzo para ponerse al día de lo que hicieron en el fin de semana… si Hogwarts no fuese un colegio pupilo. Verán, cuando tienen que vivir encerrado en cuatro paredes por nueve meses, viendo las mismas caras una y otra vez, la gente comienza a aburrirse. Claro, la primera semana de clases, si me lo preguntan a mi, es preciosa. Ver la cara de los alumnos nuevos asombrándose por cada cosa que ven, es hasta nostalgiosa. No hay cara más pura e inocente que la de un niño de primer año.

Por su parte, los más grandes que ya dejaron de sorprenderse cada vez que McGonagall se transforma en gato, utilizan ese tiempo para contarse todo lo que se olvidaron de poner en palabras escritas durante el verano, en especial las chicas, a veces me pregunto de qué hablan tanto, gastan más tiempo conversando que viviendo su vida. "_Las mujeres han sido hechas para ser amadas, no para ser comprendidas_", esos hombres del siglo XIX si sabían del sexo femenino, y si alguien tan grande como fue Oscar Wilde estableció tan importante regla que, aún hoy, sigue guiando las tesis masculinas sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres, ¿quién soy yo para llevarle la contra?

Pero, como siempre, "No hay guerra que haya durado 100 años, ni paz que aguante cinco minutos". Es un eterno círculo vicioso, en donde la tranquilidad solo llega a reinar una corta fracción de su tiempo, para ser luego derrocado junto con el asombro, por el chisme.

No es que intente justificar a mis compañeros, pero, ¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer 894 adolescentes teniendo en cuenta que solo hay seis partidos de Quidditch en todo el año? Por supuesto, todo esto es muy lindo… si no es que eres tu el que pasa de boca en boca por todo el colegio.

La respuesta a cómo, en lo que se tarda de llegar del aula de Estudios Muggle ubicada en el tercer piso hasta el Gran Salón, todo el colegio se enteró de que iba a formar parte de la obra, siguió siendo un misterio toda mi vida, aunque supongo que el hecho de que los pasillos estén decorados con pinturas que hablan (y escuchan) debió ser un factor significante.

Además, como si el mundo estuviese regido por la ley de efecto dominó, una vez que mi participación en Actividades Muggle, despojara a la pareja de Longbottom y a Smith como noticia del día (desgraciado Frank, si lo hubiesen encontrado ocupado en la boca de Alice Smith después de comer, en vez que durante el desayuno en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, yo sería la noticia vieja), desde los miembros del Club de Encantamientos, hasta el Club de Lectura, esparcieron el rumor de que "Potter es el nuevo integrante de nuestra asociación". Todos, absolutamente todos, incluyendo a los tutores y a los zombis de Astronomía, excepto los de duelo. No lo podía creer, ¡vaya suerte la mía! Del único grupo que realmente me quería anotar, resulta que a nadie le interesa que forme parte. Que día.

Sonará extraño, pero son contadas, casi nulas, las ocasiones que uno tiene para descansar en el colegio, y son todavía menos aún si eres un merodeador, donde sentarse y hacer nada esta prohibido… a no ser que el plan sea quedarse sentado sin hacer nada… como ahora.

Si uno le pregunta sobre su _alma máter_ a cada persona que haya podido llamar casa a estas cuatro legendarias paredes de magia, se podría pensar que no hay un solo colegio, sino que es un camaleón disfrazado de ladrillo que muta, se transforma con cada nuevo estudiante que respira su aire, tomando de cada uno un pedazo de su alma para formara algo más grande, más _mágico_… eterno, que no muere nunca, que vive en cada uno.

Citarlos a cada uno, no solo sería gastar saliva al divino botón, sino sería absurdo intentar poner con palabras personales sentimientos ajenos, no los justificaría. Pero si les puedo decir que es lo que yo más amo de este colegio.

A pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede llegar a prejuzgar, no es el Quidditch ni cada una de las mujeres que juegan con mi imaginación con sus pequeñas polleras, no, Hogwarts no es eso ni mucho menos. Hogwarts son 13 ciclos lunares que hay en el año, las 13 lunas llenas que solamente en esta remota parte al norte de la nada y a la vuelta de todo, es más grande. Es un perro, un lobo y un ciervo. Es la sonrisa en un perro, la mirada de cordero en un lobo. Esta oculto en el tocadiscos que Sirius alza como un trofeo al ser lo único que valía la pena en una casa que nunca fue su hogar, saltando en los dedos de Keith Richards cada vez que ese condenado hace que tres mil años de educación mágica se resuman en el absurdo al demostrarnos que los muggles también hacen magia.

Es, ni más ni menos, esos momentos en donde hacer nada se vuelve hacer todo, donde de cada pedazo de tierra se respira magia, cuando el Sol se refleja en el Lago Negro haciendo que el cielo caiga a la tierra y hasta en la noche se haga el día. Y ahí estamos, debajo del haya en las orillas de ese enorme charco de magia líquida, mirando, contemplando, como un muerto terminal que se aferra a su último suspiro. Ninguno habla, porque las palabras solo ensuciarían el paisaje.

- "Marica"-

No hubo risas, no hubo nada más, solo el silencio que suplanta a las burlas que van a venir, que van a llegar, pero no ahora. Después. Mañana.

Yo lo se.

Sirius lo sabe… porque ese "marica" no me lo podía no decir…

…Y lo se.

* * *

Era tarde y no me importaba. Ni que fuese el día del estreno, solo era la primera reunión, ¿qué podíamos hacer en dos horas teniendo en cuenta que nadie tenía el guión ni sabían que papel les iba a tocar? Absoluta y completamente nada.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la separaba el marco el espacio suficiente como para que alguien entrara sin ser notado, como la sombra de un gato con anteojos en la oscuridad. De su interior se podía escuchar los ecos de una voz chillona y sumamente emocionada. Genial, así podía equilibrar mi mal humor.

El aula estaba completamente vacía, no de personas, sino de muebles. Un grupo de sillas con ojos miraban hacia el cetro de la habitación, donde una mezcla de túnicas de magos y ropa muggle hablaba hasta por los codos. Pero lo que llamó mi atención no fue esa excéntrica bruja que hablaba de la actuación como Remus habla del chocolate, sino fue la cantidad de personas que la escuchaban. Los años anteriores, tan poca gente se había anotado en el taller de Actividades Muggle, que en la obra varios alumnos tuvieron que representar más de un personaje. Imagínense la confusión que había en los espectadores que se encontraban con que el personaje del vagabundo era también uno de los niños del orfanato o que la pobre niña era la solitaria anciana. Pero esta vez, no solo parecía que había un actor para cada personaje, sino que por fin iba a poder haber extras sobre el escenario y suficiente gente como para arreglar la gastada escenografía que es la misma que se viene usando hace siete años.

- "Ah, señor Potter,"- Bueno, parece que el plan de pasar desapercibido, no funcionó, porque al segundo que la profesora Ryves develó mi ubicación, _casi_ todas las caras que había en el salón se voltearon a mirarme. Y digo _casi_, porque hubo una pelirroja que no se sintió interesada por mi llegada… o eso era lo que parecía. –"mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Siéntese por favor, estaba a punto de repartir los papeles"- Con un importante número de ojos todavía pegados a mi espalda, me dirigí hacia el único sector de el aula que estaba completamente vacío.

La profesora Ryves empezó a mencionar los personajes y quien los iba a interpretar. La verdad, no se como lo hacía sin hacer una audición previa, pero supongo que a la hora de que sus poderes fueron sorteados, el "ojo de la actuación", fue uno de ellos, o simplemente sabía que no había ningún Al Pacino (Merlín, mi madre lo adora) y tiró los papeles al azar.

Derwent Jahnsen de Hufflepuff fue elegido para ser el mudo, y la verdad no podrían haber nadie mejor para el papel… o no podría haber mejor papel para él. El pobre tiene un serio problema para decir una oración en menos de tres minutos debido a su notable tartamudeo. Con solo decirles que para agradecerle a la profesora Ryves la oportunidad estuvo cinco minutos, creo que se dan una idea de lo que estoy hablando. Por otra parte, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Hesper Ogren, interpretará a la hija, lo cual es genial… ya que ella mide un metro veinte. Pero no se dejen engañar por la petisa, ya que es muy fácil confundírsela con una de primero, no solo por su estatura, sino por su inocencia, pero cuando monta una escoba, te puede dejar en la enfermería por tres semanas… créanlo, se lo que les digo. Y Gunhilda Mladek de Hufflepuff va a encarnar a la anciana. Eso si lo pagaría por ver, cómo es que la loca esa que sale con Lovegood va a poder hacer de una vieja, pobre y, lo más importante, cuerda mujer… cuando se lo cuente a Sirius, se va a reír por semanas.

Lo que realmente me sorprendió, fue cuando mencionaron a Grogan Fraher, el guardián de Slytherin como el vagabundo. Si es que había un lugar que repeliese a las serpientes, como el shampoo a Quejicus, era todo lo relacionado con muggles. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo un "sangre pura" ahí? Porque, por la cara que puso cuando la profesora Ryves dijo su nombre, era obvio que no quería estar ahí. Y ahí fue cuando recordé que la semana pasada la profesora McGonagall lo había encontrado haciendo algo que solo Dios sabe que fue para que la profesora entrara al Gran Salón echando fuego por la boca, y, por lo familiarizado que estoy con los castigos de McGonagall de pegarte justo en donde más te duele (para mi, el Quidditch; para una serpiente, supongo que todo lo que tendría que ver con los "no magos"), no me sorprendería nada que esta fuese la forma que Fraher tenía par cumplir su condena.

- "Bueno, entonces solo nos quedan los personajes principales: el ángel y Tom Thornton, el viudo"- Uhhh… pobre del infeliz que tenga que compartir escenario con Evans, realmente me apiado del chico por lo que Slughorn le tenga preparado. No solo va a protagonizar su obra, sino que además, lo va a hacer con su niña, apuesto que no aguanta hasta el día del estreno, manda todo a la mierda antes y van a tener que poner a Jahnsen para que lo reemplace.

- "El personaje femenino va a estar a cargo de nuestra queridísima Lily Evans"- En un intento por sonar dramático (palabra clave: intento), la profesora Ryves hizo que Evans se parara de su asiento para que todos la aplaudieran. La pobre realmente no sabía donde meterse, agradecía la ovación con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. No miraba a la gente, solo tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatos, como si hubiese encontrado una nueva civilización viviendo en sus cordones.

No entiendo a quien Ryves quiere engañar, como dije antes, si había un personaje cantado, era el de Lily Evans haciendo del ángel. Eso hasta Sirius lo sabía, y él no es ningún Merlín. Ahora sentía aún más pena por el desgraciado que haga del viudo.

- "Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, Tom Thornton, va a ser interpretado por James Potter"-

Me gustaría poder decir que fue una (mala) broma de la profesora. Que una vez que las risas se acallaron, ella dijo el verdadero nombre de quien iba a ser el protagonista de la obra, de ese pobre chico que iba a tener que aprenderse la mayor parte del libreto, pasar todo su tiempo con Evans practicando y siendo perseguido por el profesor Slughorn para que su personaje (tanto metafórica como literalmente) siga los cánones prescriptos por él. Sería genial salir de esa aula y contarle a Remus y a Sirius que mi única ocupación sería subir y bajar el telón o arreglar la escenografía rota.

Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, y si soy el único que sabe esta historia, es mejor que sea honesto, porque engañarlos con mi función en la obra, es más que una mentira blanca… ya van a saber por qué.

Parecía un sueño, o la pesadilla de un sueño. Nadie hablaba, esperaban a que me ponga de pie como lo había hecho Evans, pero una extraña fuerza (que luego descubriría que se llamaba pánico) hizo que la gravedad pesara más de lo que debía.

Solo una cosa, separo la realidad de la fantasía. Un solo indicio me indicó que estaba despierto. Y es que la sonrisa que tenía Lily Evans en el rostro no podía, no _debía_ ser un sueño.

* * *

_Hola nuevamente!_

_Antes que nada, mil perdones por la tardanza. Tenía toda la intención de subir este capítulo esta mañana pero no me entraba a fanfiction._

_¿Ya pasó una semana?, cómo vuela el tiempo cuando sos esclava del estudio. Pero no podía dejar que este día termine sin subir este cuarto capítulo y anunciarles que el quinto se va a llamar __"__**Una tela y dos tijeras**__"._

_Nuevamente (y no me voy a cansar jamás de repetirlo) muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias a darkandres, ginnynena, Andrea, mainy, Melinda, Beny Cullen, misticfairy378, M0rme, Miss Rosina, flormania, Andrea, Fani, Len1982, thanya, Rianne Black y argentin. Jamás pensé que este fic iba a tener tan buen recibimiento y no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hacen por eso!_

_Bueno, las voy dejando a ver si avanzo un poco antes de irme a dormir._

_Nos vemos la semana que viene!_

_XOXO_

_allabouthim_


	5. Una tela y dos tijeras Primera parte

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

"_Aquél que tiene fe no está nunca solo."_

_- Thomas Carlyle__-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 5: **_**Una tela y dos tijeras. Primera parte.**_

Cuando uno es chico, nuestro mundo se ve delimitado por las cuatro paredes que nuestros padres, como dioses del Olimpo, nos dibujan. Solo hace falta que nos lleven al parque por primera vez, para descubrir que el Universo debe ser más grande que la sala de estar, para albergar tantos mundos como el nuestro. De este modo, nuestro planeta se va agrandando más y más, hasta ser tan grande que tenemos que ponernos de puntitas de pie para vislumbrar la borrosa figura de los muros que marcan nuestro territorio.

Pasan los años y las hormonas que descubren que es más divertido jugar con nuestro cuerpo que hacerse las dormidas. Es como tomar una poción multijugos una tras otra, tras otra, y sufrir sus dolorosas consecuencias durante una vida u ocho años aproximadamente. Y es ahí cuando descubrimos que la Tierra nunca fue plana como predicaba Aristóteles, ni tampoco los cuerpos de esas extraterrestres que se solían llamar "niñas".

Ya a esta altura, al paradigma del cual se regía tu vida le salieron colmillos y cuerpo de león, dejándote sin otra alternativa que poner en duda hasta tu propia existencia y osas a cuestionar si habrá realmente un Olimpo en donde los padres-dioses dirigen el mundo. Tus seguras cuatro paredes se transforman en un círculo vicioso que solo parece dirigirse al precipicio y a una muerte segura.

Todos nos tragábamos el cuento de la vida perfecta que nos lavaba la cabeza todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir. A veces me pregunto si la gente lo hace por maldad, para que cuando tengas que darte contra una pared de cemento duela más, porque estabas desprevenido, sin protección; hay ocasiones que hasta llego a considerar la idea de que solo es la humanidad depositando las esperanzas de llegar a construir la utopía que Tomás Moro describió en la generación siguiente, creyendo, inútilmente, que alguien en algún lugar del mundo tuvo su "felices por siempre", como el iluso que gana cien galeones en la lotería después de haber gastado mil, comprando los cartones.

Se que no son pensamientos felices, y menos para alguien que no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver sus sueños destruidos por el tiempo. Tampoco crean que soy uno de esos que se visten todos de negro y se casan con el diablo (no me lo imagino luciendo sexy en ropa interior), pero son las conclusiones a las que uno arriba cuando descubre que la pluma que escribe su destino la esta usando otra persona.

Puede ser que todo este pesimismo se deba a que a la una de la madrugada los jardines de Hogwarts son más fríos que en cualquier otro momento del día, o a que en los últimos cinco días sufrí la cálida bienvenida (palabra clave: sufrí) de todos los talleres a los que me anoté.

Si ustedes piensan que el lunes dejó evidencia suficiente como para irse a vivir con los dragones en Rumania, es que no estuvieron ahí el resto de la semana. Hesper Ogren no tuvo mejor idea que empezar nuestro primer encuentros del Club de Encantamientos probando los hechizos estimulantes, los cuales mal no me hubiesen hecho a no ser por el pequeño detalle de que dos horas más tarde no me podía mantener en pie en el campo de Quidditch. Conclusión, pasé la noche del martes en la enfermería, gracias a Frank Longbottom y a su enorme puntería que, en vez de terminar en su compañera Alice Smith, el hechizo me dio justo en el pecho en el mismo momento que Lovegood me lo lanzaba a mi. Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero gracias a Merlín que a Evans se le ocurrió cubrir el suelo de almohadones antes de empezar "_por si acaso_". Les juro que si no se hubiese tratado de ella, la hubiese invitado en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

No había terminado de volver a mí el miércoles por la tarde cuando, en nuestro queridísimo ensayo (palabra clave: sarcasmo en "queridísimo") apareció Horace Slughorn para ver cómo íbamos encaminados en la obra. Aunque creo que solo fue una muy mala excusa para corregirme hasta en la forma de respirar porque, además de que no quitó sus ojos de mi, ni se enojó con Gunhilda Mladek por estar coqueteando con el pobre viudo teniendo en cuenta de que era una anciana, ¿qué avance podríamos estar haciendo en el primer ensayo?.

Ese día por la mañana, la profesora Ryves se nos había acercado durante el desayuno para entregarnos los guiones, por lo que por la tarde, fue la primera vez que me enfrentaba cara a cara con esa mini enciclopedia que me tenía que aprender de memoria en menos de dos semanas si es que no quería que mis restos se encuentren esparcidos entre las oficinas del profesor Slughorn y la profesora Ryves.

Después de mi, Evans era la persona con más diálogos para aprenderse y, a pesar de preveer que ella ya se sabría el parlamento de memoria aún antes de la reunión del lunes, no pude evitar sorprenderme al descubrir que se sabía la parte de cada uno de los personajes y, que cuando le tocaba decir sus líneas, parecía que estuviese usando sus propias palabras.

Claro que no llegamos a hacer la obra completa ni una vez (ni siquiera leyendo el libreto), porque las interminables interrupciones del profesor Slughorn nos hacían empezar todo de nuevo y, a pesar de que Derwent Jahnsen no tenía que decir ni una palabra, no se como, el pobre temblaba hasta al caminar porque, según él, sufría de "miedo escénico" a pesar de que no esté nadie mirándolo.

No se si fue suerte o que cosa, pero Slughorn solo se dirigía a mi como un (terriblemente insufrible) director a un actor, a pesar de que la profesora Ryves no se movió de su lugar ni un segundo. Creo que el hecho de que Lily Evans haya estado ahí, fue una significativa barrera a sus instintos asesinos.

El jueves tuvo su lado bueno al pensar que era la primera vez que iba a tener Prácticas de Duelo con la profesora Merrythought. Era la primera vez que me reunía con uno de los clubs y la gente no se me quedaba mirando como si fuese un mito reencarnado en un fantasma. No, es más, cuando entre a la inmensa aula vacía, tuve una extraña sensación, como si en ese lugar me hubiesen estado esperando hace un largo tiempo.

Me alegró mucho saber que, a pesar de haber estudiantes que llevaban mucho tiempo practicando, me mantuve a la par de las circunstancias y pude luchar codo a codo contra ellos… y, debe ser mi sangre Black tirándome hacia el lado oscuro, ¿no?

No fue hasta el final que ni me di cuenta que la clase estaba dividida en dos grupos, los más avanzados éramos enseñados por la profesora Merrythought, mientras que a los más pequeños los ayudaba nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans, cuando un hechizo de un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw había salido disparado hacia una niña de primero. Por suerte Evans estaba cerca y pudo proteger a la niña antes de salir herida.

A la noche después de comer, nos reunimos en la sala de astronomía, en donde Aurora Sinistra, que ya se había egresado hace un par de años, nos esperaba con quince mapas astrales. Esa noche teníamos que quedarnos en vela hasta que aparezca la última estrella del cielo y marcarlas en nuestros mapas. Claro estaba, que ese trabajo nos iba a llevar más de un miércoles terminarlo, aunque Evans logró diagramar hasta las órbitas de Plutón antes del amanecer, como si estuviese dibujando un paisaje tatuado en su retina, lo cual fue "genial" porque mi telescopio se había roto y ella me cedió el suyo (palabra clave: las comillas).

El Club de Lectura no fue tan terrible como me pareció en un momento. Por una parte Remus también se había anotado en él (aunque no me enteré hasta que entré a la biblioteca) y había tenido la brillante idea de pasar por las cocinas a buscar un tentempié antes de meternos en la literatura muggle de Jane Austen. Al fin le pude sacar provecho a las interminables noches en que mi madre me hacía sentarme con ella en el jardín de casa a leer alguna de sus novelas, por lo que no fue necesario que me leyera Orgullo y Prejuicio en las horas de Binns. Fue bastante entretenido, no porque me encante el libro, sino porque por fin pude entender porque todas las mujeres lloran cada vez que les mencionan al señor Darcy, si hasta Evans se emocionaba cada vez que se analizaba ese personaje. Gracias a Dios, a pesar de que el resto de las mujeres nos querían incluir en la conversación para "tener una opinión masculina", Evans cambiaba de tema para que no tengamos que pasar vergüenza y por eso, tanto yo como los cuatro muchachos que estábamos ahí, le debemos una.

Por suerte el sábado la práctica de Quidditch compensó el bochorno que había sido el martes y casi puedo apostar a que la copa este año se queda en mi cuarto. Pero, como dicen por ahí "_afortunado en el juego, desafortunado como tutor_", porque creo que se me debió perder el trébol de cuatro hojas que tenía en el bolsillo la hora que conocí a Newt Gheller, un alumno de segundo de Gryffindor que me había asignado McGonagall para que le enseñe transformaciones. No importaba como le hablaba y de las mil millones de formas que le expliqué como convertir una pluma en un fósforo, el chico no me daba señales de vida, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decía ni respondía mis preguntas. Era como una piedra en el zapato… una piedra _pegada_ al zapato.

Ya había oscurecido, y solo quedábamos en la biblioteca Madame Pince, Evans (cuyo alumno ya había aprendido hace horas por lo que no sabía que seguía haciendo ahí), Newt, mi poca paciencia y yo.

- "Por lo visto no vamos a avanzar mucho hoy, así que dejémoslo para el sábado que viene, ¿si?"- el muchacho, sin dar indicios de entender el español, ni agradecido ni perezoso, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la biblioteca con una energía que no había demostrado en las cinco horas que llevábamos encerrados. Si jugaba al Quidditch como corría, sería un gran buscador algún día. A esas alturas, mi humor era parecido al de Remus en la luna llena, y para aquellos que tienen como amigo a un hombre lobo, se darán cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, por lo que lo único que me quedaba para calmar mi bestia interna era cerrar los ojos y pensar en _verde_.

- "Sabes, por ahí debes probar con otros métodos si quieres que Newt entienda algo, yo lo tuve el año pasado explicándole los principios de Encantamientos, así que se lo difícil que puede llegar a ser, pero en el fondo es un gran chico"- ¡Merlín!, justo lo que me faltaba, tener a _Santa Lily_ dándome consejos. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado y en la última semana pasé más tiempo entre libros que Sirius en las polleras de las mujeres, no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas como para fingir que me interesaba lo que ella tenía para decirme. – "El lunes la profesora Ryves quiere que vayamos un poco antes al ensayo para que nos tomen las medidas para los trajes que debemos usar el día de la obra, ya sabes, para que el equipo de vestuario pueda arreglar los que se usaron el año anterior a nuestra medida"- Pero parecía que la señorita perfección no sabía cuando quedarse callada y, en vez de tranquilizarme cada vez tenía más y más ganas de matarla.

- "Si esto es un intento de socializar, déjame que te diga que te falta experiencia… ¿o acaso eso no es algo que enseñan en tu estúpido libro?"- Ella aferró aún más la Biblia a su pecho, como si acabase de insultar la memoria de alguien muy querido de la manera más ruin que uno se pueda imaginar. No vale aclarar que me arrepentí al segundo que terminé de hablarle, pero si no estaba con ánimos para tener una conversación cordial, se podrán imaginar que mi ego no se iba a disculpar. Además, es toda su culpa, ¿quién en su sano juicio se acerca a alguien que acabó de pasar toda la tarde intentando hacer que una roca respire? Pero claro, la patrona de los pobres e inocentes tiene un radar especial para detectar cuando la gente esta mal y, en vez de alejarse como cualquier libro de sobrevivencia recomendaría, ella se mete en la boca del lobo convencida de que muy en el fondo habita un tierno unicornio.

- "Por favor, no pretendas que me conoces, ¿esta bien?"- Su voz, aun sonando de ultratumba, no perdía esos matices de amabilidad que estoy seguro que ni la Virgen María los tendría.

- "Pero yo te conozco, realmente lo hago. Compartimos las mismas clases desde hace siete años. Tú eres Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor y premio anual y la mejor bruja de nuestra clase. Te sientas todos los días a cinco asientos del Club de Gobstones, lo cual no es exactamente la zona de los marginados sociales, pero si es definitivamente un auto exilio. Tienes exactamente un sweater desde que te conozco. Te gusta mirarte a los pies mientras caminas y siempre, pero siempre, llevas la Biblia contigo. Oh, y para divertirte, te unes a cada una de las asociaciones de esta escuela y desperdicias todas las salidas a Hogsmeade para hacer caridad. Ahora, ¿qué te parece?"- Estaba bastante contento conmigo mismo por poder haberle cerrado la boca y si demostrarle que ella no es tan misteriosa como se creía, por lo cual no entendía en que parte de todo lo que había dicho daba lugar para que ella se riera.

- "¿Realmente James?, muy predecible, nada que no haya escuchado antes."- No soy tonto, se perfectamente lo que la gente dice sobre ella cuando no esta, los apodos que le ponen (de los cuales, algunos fueron creación mía) y los chismes absurdos que la gente esparcía a sus espaldas, pero siempre la consideré muy inocente y tonta como para darse cuenta, demasiado encerrada en su propia cabeza, esclava de las historias de otras personas, sin importarse en escribir la suya propia.

Casi me caigo de la silla a pesar de encontrarme bien sentado. La miré a los ojos como si me acabara de dar cuenta de que existía y, a pesar de llevarle varias cabezas, me sentí incomprensiblemente chico.

- "¿No te importa lo que la gente piense sobre ti?"-

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, como si acabara de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo y fuese yo el que no lo entendió.

- "No."-

Y sin importarle siquiera lo que yo pensaba de lo que la gente pensaba, se fue, tan tranquila como había llegado, con su libro en la mano y sus ojos clavados al suelo… unos hermosos ojos verdes que toda mi vida pensé que eran marrones.

Lo digo y lo mantengo, Lily Evans tiene el don sobrehumano de hacer sentir a la gente mal sin proponérselo. Había empezado insultándola a ella y a sus creencias, y al que se le quitó el apetito fue a mí… lo que nos lleva al verdadero motivo por el que estoy vagando a estas horas afuera del castillo _solo_.

Creía conocer todo de las personas, saber que todos estamos cortados con la misma tijera y, por eso, poder preveer sus acciones de antemano, como hacia donde van a tirar la Quaffle o que embrujo van a utilizar. Y entonces llega esta extraña que conozco desde que empecé la escuela y descubro que hay personas que fueron hechas con un molde diferente al nuestro.

No se crean que después de lo que pasó le pedí perdón, no, soy demasiado cobarde para eso, demasiado cobarde para acercarme a ella en el medio de un pasillo y disculparme por mi comportamiento para realizar un suicidio social de primer grado sufriendo la condena de exilio hasta la graduación, pe...

Una sombra se movió en la oscuridad.

Hay algo, hay algo en los jardines que no debía estar ahí. Un ruido que no le pertenece a la noche y que la naturaleza no reconoce como propio. Mi instinto animal me obliga a ocultarme, pero la insaciable curiosidad merodeadora me tienta a quedarme a ver que otra alma en pena osó a quebrantar las normas de la sagrada institución.

Viene solo, no es una de esas parejas que se escapan de sus camas para revivir una pantomima de Shakespeare, no, camina demasiado rápido y a la vez demasiado lento si es que lo que está haciendo es escapar de Filch. Así que o es un estudiante o una aventura que se escabulló con la noche.

Las estrellas se disfrazan de día y las nubes brillan por su ausencia, por lo que se me hace más fácil vislumbrar al intruso. Emprendo el camino hacia la fuente de ese crujido de pasto húmedo con zapatillas. Como podrán ver, el hocico y la cornamenta no son las únicas ventajas que trae convertirse en animago, ahora entiendo porque McGonagall tiene esa facilidad para aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

Quienquiera que sea, se está dirigiendo al campo de Quidditch. Tal vez sea un alumno que quiere montar su escoba, porque por el sonido de las pisadas, parece que renguea, como si estuviese llevando algo demasiado pesado. Seguro que es uno de primero, estos nunca aprenden. ¡Diablos!, si no hubiese estado tan apurado de salir del dormitorio sin hacer ruido, hubiese agarrado el Mapa y mi capa, por lo que esta persecución del gato y el ratón, hubiese terminado hace rato, pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse sobre la poción derramada.

- "_Lumus_"- Ya casi podía sentir su presencia, más mis ojos estaban demasiado cansados como para ver más allá de mi nariz.

De pronto, un destello rojo apareció de la nada, no naranja oscuro, sino _rojo_. Y solo había una sola persona en el mundo que podía brillar tanto, incluso en la noche.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Lentamente Lily se dio vuelta, como si en vez de encontrarnos a medio camino de la cancha de Quidditch, le preguntase la hora en la Sala Común.

En la mano llevaba una caja casi tan grande como ella, y me pregunté si ahora se le iba a dar por fundar el club de "_Magos amigos de la música_", pero dejé la idea suspendida en el aire, junto a la lista de tareas a las que me tendría que poner al día, porque si lo pensaba una vez más, no iba a sonar muy descabellado.

- "Yo podría hacer la misma pregunta."- Linda forma de cambiar de tema, curiosearle al otro preso por su condena. Pero ni siquiera su pregunta retórica, pudo hacerme pasar desapercibido el hecho de que ella no llevaba su varita en mano. Es que no puede haber persona más inconciente en el planeta, ¿a quién se le ocurre acercarse siquiera tanto al Bosque Prohibido a estas horas de la noche, sin nada más que un chelo para defenderse? Hasta Sirius, borracho y todo, no sale del castillo sin su varita, ¿es que acaso cree que todos los seres humanos (y no _tan_ humanos) son igual que ella?, ¿qué no lastimarían ni a una mosca? ¿Quién es?, ¿la hija de Hagrid?

Pero es que la verdad no podía entender hacia donde iba, y llámenlo caballerosidad o sentido de auto preservación (porque si Slughorn se enteraba que algo le había pasado a su pequeña y que yo estuve ahí y no hice nada para evitarlo, mejor que no coma ni beba nada más, porque seguro que lo envenena para matarme), pero _algo_ me hacía querer protegerla. _Algo_ que se asemejaba más a una masa chiclosa que iba bloqueando mis pulmones, acortándole el camino a los pulmones y dándole el paso libre a la preocupación. Se sentía como un agudo dolor de panza y recorría mi cuerpo como una legión de hormigas al ataque, cuyo único objetivo era mantenerme inquieto. Ese _algo_ era tan indefinido como la nada. No existía, o tal vez si. No se si pueden existir cosas que no sabemos que están, o que no sabemos qué son. Por ahí es algo que estaba dormido dentro de mí, y que esa noche tan peculiar despertó de su letargo… Para serles sinceros, tardé mucho en descubrirlo, pero cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

- "¿Te gusta caminar sola por el bosque para que te maten a flechazos los centauros?"- Mis ojos recorrían los bordes del Bosque Prohibido esperando que en cualquier momento el ruido de cascos chocando entre si, emanara de entre los árboles, escoltando una jauría de flechas salvajes, mientras que casi podía vislumbrar la silueta de tres alumnos de primero huyendo despavoridos de sus entrañas, mientras que esos pegasos humanos ponían precio por sus cabeza… _Que buenos tiempos aquellos_.

- "Tal vez."- Parpadeé un par de veces, obligándole a mi atención a volver al presente, a dejar de divagar por el pasado que pisado está. Parece que a ella siempre le gusta quedarse con la última palabra, porque sin esperara contestación mía (nuevamente) retomó su camino, como si nunca la hubiese encontrando rompiendo las reglas… Un momento. ¿Acabo de encontrar a la prefecta perfecta Lily Evans rompiendo reglas?

… Seguro se acaba el mundo.

- "¿Me puedes decir hacia dónde vas?"- Ella volvió a detenerse y por un segundo tuve una extraña sensación de déjà vú que me sacudió el cuerpo dejándolo suspendido en el tiempo, como si una brecha en el pasado se hubiese abierto, y no haya presente que lo separe del futuro.

Su mirada clavada en mi, me obligó a romper el hechizo que ella misma me había lanzado cuando una sonrisa, _su_ sonrisa transformó su cara

- "Sígueme y velo tu mismo"- Como si me conociera de toda la vida, se volvió sobre sus pasos, teniendo la absoluta certeza que la seguiría.

Y si la duda mató al gato, imagínense lo que hace con un pobre ciervo como yo. Si no me gané la reputación que tengo por quedarme sentado viendo como el peligro me grita desde la ventana, menos iba a dejar pasar el reto que Lily Evans significaba para mí. Porque eso era, un reto, una inocente broma de niños, como las travesuras que realizaban Peter Pan y Campanita en el País de Nunca Jamás… un juego que no tendría vuelta atrás.

* * *

No acabábamos de llegar al medio de la cancha, cuando ella empezó a vaciar lo que sea que tenía guardado en ese armatoste. Tampoco me apresuré para ayudarla, ya que tenía la leve impresión que no era la primera vez que hacía esto.

Por un instante creí que esta era una reunión de Amantes de las Estrellas clandestina y que, poco a poco, se abrirían las puertas del colegio, dejando a salir a los otros trece miembros que formaban el club. Pero los minutos pasaron, y el silencio siguió imponiéndose hasta el horizonte. Mientras ella seguía construyendo algo que se parecía más a una arma de destrucción masiva que otra cosa.

- "Perdón Evans, ¿pero se puede saber qué es esto?"- Se dio vuelta sorprendida, como si alguien se pudiera olvidar que yo estaba ahí.

- "Este es mi telescopio, lo construí cuando tenía doce."- Señaló orgullosa al tubo gigante que ahora apuntaba al infinito. Su cabeza estaba un poco más elevada de lo normal, a pesar de todavía tener el mentón pegado a su cuello. Parecía feliz, como si algún recuerdo oculto en los oscuros rincones de su mente hubiese salido a jugar.

Bizarro. Hubiese podido jurar que yo tenía la misma cara hace un rato, si es que hubiese tenido un espejo para verme reflejado. Pero por alguna razón, supuse que en su rostro se veía más lindo.

- "¿Y por qué no utilizas uno de los telescopios que hay en la torre de Astronomía?, estoy seguro que con uno de esos podrías ver toda la galaxia desde el fondo del Lago Negro."- La verdad era que no lograba entender por qué alguien gastaría tiempo y esfuerzo en construir algo que ya tiene. Y, al parecer, ella no podía comprender como yo no lo veía tan claramente como ella.

- "¿Y qué gracia tendría hacer eso?"- Sus expresiones denotaban preocupación, pero a la vez diversión, a la vez que una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. Supongo que debió estar tan sorprendida como yo al descubrir que por primera vez en nuestras vidas teníamos una conversación que, en un ámbito más normal, podría catalogarse como amena. Realmente si hace dos horas, alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a estar rompiendo las reglas con Lily Evans, probablemente lo tildaría de borracho.

"_Así que estas son las cosas que la prefecta hace para divertirse."_

Estaba tan concentrada buscando algo en el cielo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta que me había quedado mirándola, pero estaba en una situación tan anormal que encontré mi curiosidad por ella como un punto más para poner en mi lista de "cosas que no voy a volver a hacer en mi vida"… y es que en la ignorancia el hombre es feliz.

La primera vez que la vi, fue en el andén 9 ¾, en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que me chocara con Sirius en el baño, casi otra hora para que Remus entre en nuestro compartimiento porque era el único disponible y dos años para descubrir que las niñas no venían de Marte, así que, honestamente, no tenía nada que hacer hasta que el tren se ponga en marcha y los cinco litros de agua que mi madre me había hecho beber esa mañana para que "no me deshidrate en el tren" empezaran a hacer efecto; así que me puse a echar un vistazo por la ventana del compartimiento para hacerme una idea de quienes iban a ser las personas con las que tendría que convivir todo el año.

Y ahí fue, sin anestesia ni previo aviso, como una oleada de calor que calienta Diciembre, ahí estaba con ese saco verde que sería motivo de burla cada vez que se hayan acabado los temas de conversación. Pero no me fijé en eso hasta que me la crucé en el pasillo del tren. No, por esos diez segundos en que mis ojos no podían (_ni_ querían) salir de ese transe, lo único que noté fue en su larga cabellera pelirroja y, solo por lo que duraron esos diez segundos, _creo_ que me enamoré de Lily Evans. Por supuesto, que cuando desapareció entre la gente, mis sentimientos desaparecieron con ella, como un sueño que solo recordamos los pocos instantes que tarda nuestra alma de volver de esa mágica tierra que solo visitamos cuando estamos dormidos y que nunca más volverán a nuestra mente, hasta que inesperadamente una noche de Noviembre, la Luna que se encuentra en su fase creciente, ilumina solo una pequeña fracción de la tierra lo suficientemente amplia como para dar vida a una manta de cabello rojo, y despertar un sueño que llevaba demasiado tiempo dormido.

- "Echa un vistazo."- Ella se corre para dejarme lugar a mí. Por más que estaba sumamente tentado a declinar su oferta (enserio, ¿cuántas veces necesita un chico ver el cielo en una semana?), la imagen nuestra en la biblioteca acobardó a mi mal genio, por lo que fingiendo una emoción que ni siquiera sentía cuando le hacíamos una broma a los Slytherins, ocupé su lugar frente al telescopio.

No debo aclarar la sorpresa que me llevó darme cuenta que realmente ese armatoste servía, y te mostraba algunas estrellas.

- "Saturno… genial"-

- "Si, estoy planeando construir uno más grande así puedo ver el cometa Hyakutaki. Viene esta primavera, pero nadie sabe cuándo va a volver."- Nota mental: la próxima vez que mantenga una conversación por amabilidad, no mostrar demasiado entusiasmo porque te agarran el codo.

Su parte religiosa volvió a aflorar, no hay nada que esta chica haga que no este relacionada con Dios o sus diez mandamientos. Solo espero que el día de mañana no quiera darse por la enseñanza, porque tiene pinta de ser más inflexible que McGonagall… y eso ya es decir mucho.

Bueno, entonces intentaré llevarle la corriente, así reparo el daño de ayer y evito que su tío me decapite.

- "Ah… los milagros de la naturaleza. Lo entiendo."- _A los locos y a los religiosos siempre hay que darles la razón._

- "¿Qué entiendes?"- Pero por lo visto ella no entendía. Despegue mi ojo del telescopio y enfoqué mi atención en ella. Sus ojos habían perdido toda inocencia y alegría, en su lugar un velo de incredulidad y hasta podría decir dolor ensució su mirada quitándole todo ese brillo infantil característico. Parecía ofendida, y por un segundo tuve miedo de mi propia vida.

"_Ok James, tranquilízate, has salido de cosas peores." _

- "Que estés metida en estas cosas."- Sentía como si me encontrase en lo más profundo del Lago Negro atrapado por el Calamar Gigante, sin ninguna capacidad de alcanzar la superficie, con el agua empezando a recorrer mis venas.

- "¿Estas cosas? Tengo mis creencias, tengo fe. ¿Acaso tu no?"-

Se que había prometido quedarme callado y comportarme como un caballero, pero había veces que Lily Evans podía sacar lo peor de mi, y si tanto le interesaba saber cuantas veces me confesaba por día, a la mierda.

La miré medio a la defensiva sin entender lo que me cuestionaba. Ella, por su parte, parecía que le acabasen de decir que el conejo de Pascuas no existe o que el perrito que se había escapado según sus padres, realmente había muerto.

De pronto me puse a pensar en toda la maldad que había en el planeta. Maldad que ella día a día luchaba por arraigar de nosotros. Era ella la que juntaba dinero para los huérfanos o la que saltaba a la defensa de un inocente.

Si es que hay un Dios en el mundo, ¿dónde estuvo cuando a Remus lo mordió un hombre lobo o dónde está todas las noches cuando mi madre se encierra en su cuarto para que no la escuche llorar porque, nuevamente, el otro lado de la cama esta fría?

Un sabor amargo, como veneno con un toque de limón, quemaba las paredes de mi estómago y, lentamente, ascendía hasta mi boca como el odio que desbordaba de mis ojos.

- "No, hay demasiada mierda en el mundo."- Y sin esperara respuesta, le di la espalda. No quería verla a la cara, no quería que utilizara su poder para hacerme sentir mal, para hacerme arrepentirme del odio que sentía hacia todo, hacia todos, pero especialmente hacia mi padre. Quería odiarlo y no sentirme mal por eso. Pero con Lily Evans ahí cerca, esa no era una opción.

- "Sin sufrimiento no habría compasión."- Mierda, aún con solamente escucharla ya me sentía mal, y esa bilis que subía por mi esófago me empezaba a producir nauseas.

- "Bueno, dile eso a aquellos que sufren."-

Si tan solo en ese momento me hubiese sentido demasiado fuerte como para enfrentarme a la Santa Evans, o demasiado cobarde como para volver con el rabo entre las patas; no importa, si en ese preciso instante me hubiese volteado, y no seis segundos más tarde, hubiese podido ver como una triste sonrisa que ocultaba alguna que otra ironía del destino, oscurecía su rostro, como el de un cordero en una noche de Luna llena.

- "Numero cuarenta y dos."- Un murmullo llegó a mis oídos, por ahí fue intencional, y tendrían que haber sido absorbidos por los ruidos del Bosque, pero a las dos de la mañana, los sonidos se fueron a dormir, y la oscuridad de la noche da libre albedrío para que las cosas que no tienen que ser escuchadas retumben en los tímpanos equivocados.

- "¿Eh?"- Volví a enfrentarla cara a cara, porque si a esa noche le faltaba algo para cubrir su cuota de anormalidad, era Lily Evans hablándole al vacío. - "¿Qué es cuarenta y dos?"-

- "Hacerme amigo de alguien que no me gusta."- Contestó con la vista perdida en lo que creí que era Saturno, mientras que me dirigía una muy directa mirada de soslayo, como si estuviese hablando con alguien que compartiera su mismo nivel intelectual, ¿es que acaso piensa que todos somos superdotados como ella?

- "Es de tu lista de cosas para hacer, ¿no? ¿No consideraste la idea de tener una nueva personalidad como una de las metas?"- No se suponía que debía ser un chiste, ni siquiera tendría que haber salido de mis labios, sino quedarse en mi cabeza como una fácil respuesta. Pero hay veces que la tentación es más grande y nuestra subconsciente nos gana de mano.

Ni siquiera intenten recordarme la escena que monté en la biblioteca. Lo único que se, es que me estaba preparando para disculparme, cuando una risita escapó de sus labios, tan rápido como los pensamientos de mi boca.

Yo sintiéndome mal, y ella encontrándolo gracioso… Ya me imagino lo que pensaría Sirius si estuviese acá.

Un momento, ¿y si está debajo de mi capa?… No, mejor descartar esa idea, no porque sea algo demasiado bajo para Sirius, sino porque si a esta altura no develó su paradero al agarrarle un ataque de risa, debe estar muy dormido en su cama en la otra punta del mundo.

- "Pasar un año en la Brigada de la Paz, hacer un descubrimiento médico."- Sin embargo, ella seguía ajena a lo que pasaba alrededor o dentro de mi cabeza, enumerando los puntos que debió escribir hace mucho en su lista. No era nada que me sorprendiera, y estuve a punto de devolverle su "_muy predecible_" de ayer a la mañana, pero me pareció que ya la había embarrado demasiado en dos días, así que busqué en mi (_pobre_) diccionario las palabras que más se asemejaran y que sonaran a la vez más respetuosas.

- "Eso es ambicioso"- Susurré por lo bajo, más como un comentario sarcástico para mi que como un cumplido para ella.

- "…Estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, hacerme un tatuaje."- Todo mi cuerpo se congeló en su lugar mientras que mi cara se contorsionaba al marcar ese día como el más raro de mi vida.

- "¿Cuál es el número uno?"- Las palabras salieron de mis labios como una cadena de nudos que forman una oración en el aire. Realmente no sabía lo que había dicho hasta que ella fijó su mirada en mí buscando una respuesta para darme.

- "Si te lo digo, tengo que matarte."- A pesar de querer hacerse la misteriosa, no pudo reprimir que su tan característica sonrisa se impusiera en sus labios.

¿Estaba haciendo un chiste? Lo que me faltaba, Lily Evans haciendo bromas para cambiar el ambiente.

Pero no había nacido un _no_ lo suficientemente rotundo como para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Si no podía saber cuál es su número uno, le iba a sacar por lo menos su número dos. No era un Merodeador por nada, y si había conseguido hipnotizar a todo el alumnado femenino de esta escuela, ¿por qué con ella iba a ser diferente?

- "Supongo que lo del cometa tiene algo que ver con esa lista también, ¿no?"- Primera regla de todo conquistador: hacerle creer a la presa que tu juego se rigen por sus reglas. - "¿También me matarías si te pregunto por el número dos?"-

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, poniendo en duda su confianza en mi, mientras que con un simple movimiento de varita (que no se de donde la sacó), guardó su telescopio en la gran caja.

- "No. Es presenciar un milagro."- Y sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos, como si fuese normal que la gente vaya por al calle contándole a las otras personas sus ambiciones más profundas, como si todo el mundo se sincerara con el otro, se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Todavía no había salido de la cancha de Quidditch, cuando le grité

- "¿Un milagro?, ¿y cómo vas a saber que estás en presencia de uno?"-

Ella solo se limitó a mirarme a la cara y sonreírme antes de partir hacia la seguridad que le brindaba el castillo…

- "Supongo que cuando vea uno lo sabré."-

… Dejándome olvidado en el silencio.

* * *

_Hola señoras, señores y señoritas!_

_No, no. No me confundí con el calendario. Se perfectamente que hoy no es viernes. Para aquellos con zona horaria GMT-03:00, déjenme decirles que ya es jueves y, por tal motivo, decidí postear hoy en 5to capítulo de esta historia porque es mi CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! =)_

_Jajaja. Este es mi pequeño obsequio para cada uno de ustedes. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero es lo menos que podía hacer después de tanto amor que he recibido a través de sus comentarios, especialmente para __darkandres, ginnynena, Andrea, mainy, Melinda, Beny Cullen, misticfairy378, M0rme, Miss Rosina, flormania, Andrea, Fani, Len1982, thanya, Rianne Black, argentin, Pau y Marianna._

_Hoy es mi último cumpleaños antes de cambiar el numerito de adelante por un dos (jajaja, por favor, no me hagan decir cuantos cumplo)! Pero, antes que nada, les quiero avisar que se ha agregado un capítulo más de lo esperado para este fic debido a que este capítulo me quedó muy largo (por eso lo de la "Primera parte"), así que la semana que viene, vendré con "__**Una tela y dos tijeras. Parte dos**__"._

_Espero que tengan un hermoso día y que les haya gustado la sorpresita! Jaja. Como dije, no es la gran cosa, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mí._

_Feliz día de la primavera por atrasado a todos aquellos del hemisferio Sur y bienvenido sea el otoño para los del norte!_

_Los adoro!_

_XOXO_

_allaboouthim_

_PD: Pauli, te intenté agregar al msn, pero parece que el correo está mal porque el messenger me dice que no existe ningún contacto con esa dirección. =(_


	6. Una tela y dos tijeras Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

"_Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho."_

_- Jean Jacques Rousseau-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 6: **_**Una tela y dos tijeras. Segunda parte.**_

El Sol se irguió en el horizonte antes esa mañana. Tal vez solamente lo imaginé, o tal vez solo quiso madrugar para que sus rayos borren toda evidencia que dos completos extraños habían dejado tras sus pasos.

La noche había sido demasiado larga, como un estado latente y prolongado en el tiempo, donde no se sabía cuando terminaba la oscuridad y comenzaba el día.

Por más de dos horas estuve inmóvil en mi cama, contando todas las partículas de polvo que planeaban sobre mi cabeza y se camuflaban con los fuertes colores de las cortinas. El reloj ya había marcado las cinco de la mañana cuando me rendí en la búsqueda de los brazos de Morfeo, y le acepté la mano que el insomnio me tendía, con sus dudas y preocupaciones. No se en que momento de esa desquiciante locura interna en la que me veía cada vez más y más absorto, el la noche se hizo día. Mi único objetivo en la cabeza era matar el tiempo que, por alguna razón, se hacía cada vez más extenso, sin despertar a mis compañeros de habitación porque a esas horas de la noche, realmente, no se me ocurría ninguna excusa creíble al por qué de mi falta de sueño.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, yaciendo sobre mi escritorio, disfrutando del descanso que tanto se me había negado, el guión de la obra de Navidad. No me acerqué a él, mientras que en mi interior, una disputa estallaba. Recorrí nuevamente la habitación buscando alguna otra distracción que me tiente más que estudiar.

Entregado a que esa noche no fuese mi noche, agarré el libreto y de mala gana empecé a leerlo con intención de estudiarlo por primera vez desde que la profesora Ryves me lo concedió hace una semana (desde ese entonces, había servido como un muy útil pisapapeles).

Pasé los siguientes 15 minutos intentando convencerme que, si podía atrapar la Snich en menos de cinco minutos, aprenderme un parlamento para una estúpida obra, no podía tardarme más de diez… Por lástima, solo necesité esos 15 minutos para darme cuenta de que si quería que esta mierda funcione, iba a necesitar la ayuda de profesionales… La cosa era que solo había una persona en toda la escuela que me pudiera ayudar con esto, y no tenía pensado caer tan bajo sin antes pelear.

A la primera hora de la mañana siguiente (¿o se tiene que decir "esa misma mañana" si nunca te fuiste a dormir?), pude crear un plan alternativo para aprenderme los diálogos. Por supuesto, la profesora Ryves nos había pedido que no le contáramos a nadie de que se trataba la obra y que guardemos nuestros guiones en una caja con siete hechizos para que nadie lo vea. Cosa realmente que no entendí porque, ¿para qué mantener el suspenso, sobre una obra, que era más conocida en esa escuela que el cuento de los hermanos Peverell? Y, ¿quién en su sano juicio intentaría robarnos los guiones?, ¿para hacer qué?, ¿una fogata con él?

Pero había algo que la profesora no entendía y que pasaba totalmente desapercibido, una ley general que parecía que era la única persona en el mundo que desconocía su existencia, y es que si te metes con un merodeador, te metes con los tres. Ergo, pedirle ayuda a Sirius y a Remus (más precisamente a Remus) a estudiarse sus partes, no sería romper ninguna regla, es más, no hacerle sería corromper con uno de los más grandes preceptos merodeadores, "_uno para todos y todos para uno_"… o de los mosqueteros, pero a esta altura, es exactamente lo mismo.

- "Eh muchachos, tengo que pedirles un favor."- Ellos ya estaban sentados deshaciendo los pastelitos que mi madre les había enviado cuando llegué al Gran Salón. Por supuesto que pedirles ayuda mientras comían (en especial Sirius), era una jugada peligrosa, porque si se los interrumpe mientras comen, pueden sacarte una pierna sin fijarse a quién… literalmente. Pero también tenía su lado positivo, iban a estar tan drogados por el azúcar, que le dirían que si a cualquier cosa… créanme, no quieren saber por qué lo se.

- "Lo gue wo guiegas goni."- _Traducción: "Lo que tu quieras Corni."_

Perfecto, ya tenía a Sirius en mi bolsillo.

Remus no respondió ni dijo nada, no solo porque tenía la boca llena y jamás veríamos a Remus comportarse con malos modales en la mesa (a diferencia de otros…), sino porque era una pregunta absurda, Remus siempre estaba ahí si es que uno de nosotros requería su ayuda. No se por qué, a pesar de las veces que le hemos dicho que no nos debe nada, tiene esa compulsiva necesidad de hacer todo lo que le pidamos sin chistar desde que nos convertimos en animagos en quinto. Como si nuestra amistad y las eternas aventuras bajo la luna llena no fuese suficiente para olvidarnos de cualquier riesgo que tenía convertirse en animagos… ilegalmente.

Me senté en frente de ellos e intenté relajarme, como si lo que iba a preguntar no tuviese ni la más mínima importancia y es algo que no quisiera hacer. Y es ahí en donde mi perfecto plan se enfrentaba con su primera dificultad, preguntarles durante el desayuno me garantizaba un si rotundo, pero no se si la magnitud de este favor que les iba a pedir podría sucumbir ante los pastelitos de mi madre. Ni siquiera se si su poder alcanza para tanto.

- "Necesito que me ayuden a aprenderme el guión para esa estúpida obra de la profesora Ryves, ya me preguntó siete veces desde que me levanté si me lo había estudiado y todavía no son las nueve. Lo único que me falta es darle a Slughorn otra razón para matarme durante el desayuno porque arruiné sus obra."-

Ambos, en una sincronización tan perfecta que parecía ensayada, levantaron su mirada y, en un acto que parecía más una premonición de una catástrofe que un milagro, dejaron de comer… Esto no podía ser bueno.

- "¿Aprender?"- Escupió un sorprendido Remus.

- "¿Estudiar?"- La cara de consternación que presentaba Sirius no tenía comparación. Jamás en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo lo había visto (_tan_) preocupado por algo.

Intercambiaron una mirada intranquila como si no estuviesen seguros de mi equilibrio mental.

- "Esta noche… tu ya sabes donde."- De pronto, sus facciones tomaron un tono más serio (si es que se pueden decir las palabras "Sirius" y "seriedad" en una misma oración), dando terminada una sesión que jamás había comenzado.

Perfecto.

Nos levantamos de la mesa para dirigirnos a la clase de Historia de la Magia, en donde nuestros mugidos asientos nos esperaban para una pequeña siesta.

* * *

El día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, exceptuando los 15 puntos que Slughorn le quitó a Gryffindor porque no había llenado mi tubo con suficiente poción para entregárselo al profesor. Supongo que no le bastó con los 40 puntos de la clase del viernes pasado para hacerme entender que no deseaba ni por asomo que yo fuese el que interpretara su papel y menos, que me "enamorara" de su pequeña.

En cuanto al ensayo, no hubo muchos avances, pero los que hubo fueron terriblemente importantes para la profesora Ryves. Gracias a Merlín pudimos practicar la obra hasta la mitad sin que Derwent Jahnsen tropezara, tirara alguna parte de la escenografía o mandara a alguno de sus compañeros a la enfermería. Además, la profesora nos informó de la enorme expectativa que había sobre la obra de este año, parecía que todos los alumnos planeaban asistir… _Genial, tengo que agradecerle a Sirius por eso_. Me imagino que por ese motivo, Ryves no me regañó mucho por no saberme el parlamento ni por no ponerle demasiada emoción al personaje, ella, al igual que yo, sabía que mi presencia en la obra hacía que toda esa gente quisiera venir… _Como me dijo Sirius más tarde, "¿de qué sirve la humillación pública, si no hay público que te vea?"_.

Por su parte, Lily estuvo espectacular, pero todavía le costaba horrores despegar sus ojos del suelo y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la profesora Ryves, solo logró mantener su vista alzada por nada más cinco segundos que, si me lo preguntan a mi, para ella es más que un record.

Ya había terminado el ensayo, cuando me encuentro con ella en el corredor que nos lleva a la torre de Gryffindor, bueno, realmente no me "encuentro con ella", ya que, mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mi.

- "¿Tanto te mataría intentarlo?"- Pero tan metido estaba planeando la escapada que haríamos esa noche que no me di cuenta que se encontraba unos pasos atrás míos, hasta que la escuché hablarme.

En su mirada se leía un toque de amargura y desesperación, a pesar de que la amabilidad y la comprensión abundaban en esos ojos esmeraldas. No tuve que pensar mucho de que estaba hablando, porque había proveído esta charla, desde que no me quitó la mirada de encima en todo el ensayo. Así que sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, seguí caminando, mientras que manteníamos la conversación, asegurándome que nadie me viera intercambiando palabras con Santa Evans.

- "Si, y soy demasiado joven para morir."- Ni por todo el oro del mundo le iba a confesar justamente a ella que planeaba quedarme toda la noche estudiando ese estúpido guión. Antes que eso, me acuesto con un hombre… un muy peludo hombre.

- "Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo, no te gusta estudiar, pero si la escuela porque eres popular y nunca más volverás a serlo, ¿qué te parece?"- Me paré en seco, mientras sentía que esa conversación ya la habíamos tenido, giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con una mirada que parodiaba aquella de superioridad que le había dedicado esa noche en la Biblioteca. ¿Así que lo que quiere es jugar? Está bien. Ahora es mi turno de hacerla sentir mal.

- "Eso es totalmente predecible."-

Aprovechando que yo me había detenido, se acercó a mí aún riéndose, como si mi imitación de ella hubiese sido más graciosa que la suya, para dedicarme una frase. Ocho palabras que me dejaron bien en claro que, no importa que juego estemos jugando, ella siempre iba a ganarme.

- "Tu actuación solo funciona con un público presente."-

Y luego se fue, dejándome nuevamente sintiéndome mal… y con una nueva razón para pasar otra noche de insomnio.

- "Vine a ver si estás listo."-

- "Míreme bien señorita, para lo único que estoy listo es para una siesta."-

- "¿Listo para mirar en tu corazón Tom Thornton? Tus palabras han sido oídas, y no solo por mí."-

- "Cuando entraste a..."- Agarré el guión que flotaba sobre la manta de polvo que cubría el piano que Remus había destruido en su primera transformación en primer año. Lo gracioso fue que, cuando él le preguntó al profesor Dumbledore de por qué había puesto un piano en la Casa de los Gritos, este le respondió que pensaba que lo ayudaría, ya que a él siempre lograba calmarlo un poco de música. Le dí una calada más a mi cigarrillo, mientras que releía esa frase que no lograba acordarme.- "_Mierda_. Cuando tú saliste de la lluvia y entraste al club, no fue coincidencia, ¿no es así?"-

Sirius se levantó del suelo y empezó a acercarse a mí, con esa mirada pervertida que lograba que cada mujer que se atraviese en su camino, pierda su voluntad.

Debía admitirlo, mi amigo era bastante atractivo, y si fuese mujer hace rato que me hubiese acostado con él. Pero, como todavía lo que me calienta son las mujeres, no creo que lo nuestro pueda funcionar.

- "Nada es coincidencia...Sabes que eres el único que me puede hacer cantar..." – Cuando estaba poniendo en tela de juicio la sexualidad de mi amigo, por estar a punto de besarme, el condenado se tira sobre el viejo sillón que está a mis espaldas, como si estuviese montando un animal -"'Si profesora Ryves, usted va a poner a Sirius en todas sus obras.' 'Oh, si Sirius serás el protagonista de lo que quieras'"- Mientras las interminables risas de parte de Remus por la imitación de Sirius de nuestra profesora de estudios muggle rebotaban en las mohosas paredes, engañando al oído para que creyera que realmente en esa casa habitaban fantasmas que también compartían el sentido de humor de aquel solitario lobo que pasaba una vez por mes; mi humor no podría ser peor. Ya era la tercera vez que realizábamos esta parte y, cuando parecía que la íbamos a acabar, saltaba Sirius con alguna de sus payasadas que, en cualquier otro contexto, también a mi me hubieran causado gracia.

- "Vamos Sirius, déjate de joder, ¿eres conciente de que tengo menos de un mes para memorizarme todo esto?"- Estaba realmente enojado, y ni yo sabía por qué. Solamente se me venía a la cabeza el recuerdo de Lily y una fuerza interior, me impulsaba a querer hacer realmente bien ese trabajo.

- "Vamos James, no podrías hacerlo ni en tres meses. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría hacer que esta mierda funcione."- Pero parecía que mis amigos no me conocían tan bien como yo creía, porque ninguno de los dos, denotó la amargura que salía de mi voz, es más Sirius siguió con sus comentarios y Remus riéndose de ellos. Memorandum para mi: nunca más darle a Lunático una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, porque se la baja como chocolate derretido.

- "Yo no lo escribí, ¿está bien?"-

- "No, pero no es Slughorn el que va a hacer un papelón en frente de toda la escuela y de toda la comunidad mágica."- Sirius seguía hablando sin percatarse de que estaba a punto de explotar y Remus, a pesar de encontrarse ahora callado, no quería meterse.

Mi morocho amigo, había cambiado su posición en el sillón, y yacía en él con la cola del cigarrillo apenas sujeto entre sus labios, con un aire de despreocupación que contrastaba con mi estado de ánimo. Su flequillo cubría su mirada, dándole un aire de misterio que toda mujer quería descifrar. A pesar de que para todo el colegio él era más grande que el mismo Merlín, yo seguía viendo a ese chico de once años con el que colapsé en el tren. Eso es otra cosa que he heredado de mi madre, tanto para bien como para mal, siempre recordamos a las personas como cuando las vemos por primera vez, por lo que para nosotros, el cambio, es tan absurdo como que haya vida en Marte.

- "Oigan, ¿si?, no tengo otra opción, así que ¿me van a ayudar o no?"- Seguramente los efectos del alcohol debieron haber pasado, y la nicotina del cigarrillo se debió acabar, porque como si fuese una iluminación divina, en ese preciso momento, mis dos amigos, se dieron cuenta de que yo era el único que no reía.

- "Vamos James, ¡es solo una broma! Tu sabes que vamos a estar ahí en la primera fila, cuenta con eso."- Me intentó calmar Remus, quien se encontraba a mi lado, dándome unas palmadas de aliento en la espalda.

- "Con tomates podridos y las bragas sexys de McGonagall para tirarte en cuanto baje el telón."- Terminó Sirius.

Y es que así éramos en aquellos días, y seguimos siéndolo décadas después, las tres patas que una mesa necesita para mantenerse erguida. Puede ser que seamos cada uno el alterego del otro, pero muy dentro nuestro, detrás de nuestra debilidad por una pollera bien puesta y un escote bien relleno, las sustancias ilegales y la adrenalina que trae la luna; hay un sentimiento que es más grande que todo, y es eso lo que nos une.

Porque, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin esa parte racional que es Remus, ese alumno modelo durante el día y homicida intelectual de cada una de nuestras aventuras? Incluso Sirius, máximo ejemplar de lo que es un sangre pura, sin una gota no mágica en sus venas, pero que todo eso le importa un reverendo carajo. Quien cambiaría las copas de plata hechas en el siglo XV para el uso exclusivo de un Black, por una moto y una buena revista de mujeres desnudas. Esa parte irreverente que todos inhibimos en carne, hueso y, según él "_un pelo que hasta su madre envidiaría_".

Si, esos son mis amigos, pero por más que este dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos, y ellos por la mía, hay algo que me quedó muy en claro esta noche: no son capaces de concentrarse en algo por más de cinco segundos.

Lo que me lleva a una sola conclusión, la cual la estoy tratando de evitar desde hoy a la madrugada: voy a tener que tragarme mi ego, arrodillarme y pedirle ayuda a Evans…

… Que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

* * *

El Sol había vuelto a imponerse sobre la noche, despertando al colegio de su eterno letargo. Cientos de puntos negros se dirigían al salón más grande que albergaba ese histórico castillo, cual fiera que olfatea su presa. No importaba que sus ojos le estén robando al día unos minutos más de sueño, porque ese instinto animal que tenemos cada uno de nosotros oculto adentro nuestro, nos guía, sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda a los sentidos que siguen tan adormecidos como lo estaban hace 20 minutos.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada como todos los días a cinco asientos del Club de Gobstones, tan predecible que aburría, con uno de sus libros encarnado entre sus manos y atados a sus ojos. Casi no se veía ella entre tantas hojas y ropa de cinco talles más grandes, si no fuese por ese endemoniado pelo… Irónico, ¿no?, la puritana del colegio tiene al Diablo en su cabello.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases, por lo que en cualquier momento ella se levantaría y se dirigiría hacia la sala de Transformaciones, no se por qué tiene esa maldita costumbre de ir a clases antes que los profesores siquiera se hayan levantado de sus camas.

Me escondo detrás de las puertas del Gran Salón, donde la luz no alcanza a iluminar en ninguna parte del día. Un escondite perfecto para camuflarse con la nada.

Solo tuve que esperar dos minutos, para verla doblar hacia la derecha, para dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones. _Típico_. Se encontraba exactamente igual que todos los días, corriente, aburrida, pero aún así, un aura de misterio la envolvía, una curiosidad que, ni siquiera Sirius, podía generar.

Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la muchedumbre cuando la empecé a seguir. No iba a interceptarla en una zona llena de testigos oculares para que luego Rita Skeeter haga de mí su nueva portada. Caminamos por un par de minutos, hasta que me aseguré que no había quedado ni un fantasma a la vista, mientras que ella seguía encerrada en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de que le pisaba los talones.

- "¡Ey!, ¡Evans!"- Sorprendida, se detuvo ante mi llamado, buscando el dueño de aquella voz.

No tengo que describirles la cara que puso cuando me vio. Creo que, de todos los habitantes del colegio, la última persona con que esperaba encontrarse, era conmigo y, para serles sinceros, a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

- "¿Si James?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"- Clavó sus intensos ojos sobre mí, con una inocencia que yo jamás tuve, mientras aferraba fuertemente el libro sobre su pecho.

- "Verás…emmm… la verdad es que…"- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!, ¿por qué me era tan complicado hablarle a ella?, pensé que, luego de haberle pedido ayuda ya una vez, en esta oportunidad, todo iba a resultarme más fácil… pero dos errores no hacen un acierto.

Revolví mi pelo inconcientemente, como cada vez que estaba nervioso o necesitaba que mis neuronas se reubiquen para hacer sinopsis. Ella debió encontrarlo gracioso, porque comenzó a reírse dulcemente.

- "¡Vamos James!, ¿no habíamos pasado por esto ya?, ¿es que acaso sigues sin saber cómo pedirle ayuda a alguien? Recuerda lo que te he dicho…_halagos_, _cursilerías_ y el _bien común_."- De pronto, me sentí como si fuese uno de esos alumnos a los que ella enseña los sábados, uno bien testarudo que no puede acordarse ni del hechizo más simple. Y como si no fuese suficiente toda la humillación que me hizo pasar en la semana, vuelve a utilizar sus poderes maléficos para hacerme sentir mal. Les juro, esta mujer doblegaría al mismo Grindelwald sin intentarlo.

Me miraba expectante, como una madre que espera que su hijo diga sus primeras palabras. _Esta bien, si esta loca quiere un circo, traigan los payasos_.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para poder ordenar mis pensamientos. _"Solo imagina que no es Evans, que es una chica cualquiera"_.

- "Muy bien. Verás, tú eres, sin duda, la única persona en todo el colegio que se sabe el diálogo de la obra de memoria, aún mejor que la profesora Ryves y el profesor Slughorn. En cambio, a mi todavía me cuesta memorizarme la primera escena y, como resulta que compartimos casi todos los parlamentos, estaba pensando que, tal vez, tu podrías ayudarme a acordarme los míos."- Pero por más que había hecho todo lo que me había pedido, y estaba utilizando mi mejor cara de ciervo herido, ella parecía no ceder. Es más, su rostro se encontraba en un eterno by pass, como un César decide sobre la vida de sus gladiadores.

Vi en sus labios formarse un "no" como respuesta, por lo que antes que el aire salga de sus pulmones, me adelanté más a ella y, como si fuese la princesa de un cuento encantado, la tomé entre mis brazos, para que lo único que pueda ver sean mis ojos y descubra, incluso antes que yo, la desesperación oculta detrás de esa máscara de petulancia.

- "Por favor Lily, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu tío, esta es su obra y eres tu la que va a interpretar el personaje principal, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá si todo sale mal el día del estreno? A mi me podrá castigar hasta que tenga hijos, pero nada de eso va a poder cambiar el amargo recuerdo de ese día."-

Estábamos tan pegados el uno del otro, que podía apreciar cada mínimo movimiento que ella hacía. Es por eso que, en cuanto bajo sus ojos como muestra de la angustia que le producía el solo imaginarse mis palabras, sabía que ya la tenía en el bolsillo.

Más solo tardó una fracción de segundo en reponerse al darse cuenta que sus emociones la delataban y, clavando nuevamente su mirada en mí, me dirigió una sonrisa burlona que me hizo dudar de la solvencia de mi plan.

Tan anonadado me encontraba por su bipolaridad, que le resultó terriblemente fácil despegarse de mis brazos y, como si nada, retomar su camino hacia la sala de Transformaciones.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a Lily Evans?, ¿es que acaso ella pertenece a otro planeta? Sus molestas ganas de ayudar son como una enfermedad, cuando no la necesitas, se te pega como un tentáculo, en cambio, cuando más la requieres, no hay lugar donde es visto.

Mis ojos vislumbraron su cabellera roja doblar en el pasillo, como un resquicio del cielo, mientras esperanzas que nunca tuve, se terminaban de esfumar con cada centímetro que ella se alejaba de mi. No sabía por qué me preocupaba tanto hacer el ridículo en frente de toda la escuela, las tres cuartas partes de mi estadía en el colegio las pasé llamando la atención, por lo que, ¿qué diferencia causaría una pluma más al hipogrifo?…Pues ninguna, pero sin embargo, había algo más, algo que me estaba volviendo loco aún sin pensar mucho en ello y de la cual estaba seguro que Lily Evans tenía toda la culpa.

- "Esta noche, después de comer, en la oficina del profesor Slughorn."-

Por un momento, había creído que estaba imaginando su voz, que realmente era mi propia conciencia la que me hablaba. Y lo hubiese seguido creyendo, a no ser que, en cuanto me di vuelta, la vi observándome desde el fondo del pasillo, aún con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

- "¿Eh?"-

- "Te felicito James, ya sabes como pedir ayuda."-

Palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi tráquea, mientras que los murmullos provenientes del Gran Salón se iban transformando en gritos ahogados. Cientos de puntos negros, bifurcaban entre los pasillos del castillo, moviéndose, mezclándose…dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

* * *

¡Por Merlín!, ¡qué día!

Hace cinco minutos había terminado con la práctica de Quidditch y, hasta incluso para mí, había sido un entrenamiento duro, pero todavía no sabíamos cuando iba a ser nuestro primer partido y podría ser que nos tocara un clima tan horrible como el de hoy.

Se que el equipo me debe de estar odiando por someterlos a tres horas bajo esa tempestad y, encima, nos saltamos la cena, pero se que cuando ganemos la copa este año, ni se van a acordar los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer. Además, era perfecto, tanta lluvia caía que era imposible que ningún jugador de otra casa nos espiara si ni siquiera nos podíamos ver entre nosotros.

Menos mal que Madam Pomfrey es tan buena curado huesos rotos, porque sino tendría que hacer unas nuevas audiciones para buscar reemplazantes para dos cazadores, el guardián y los dos bateadores… Si, se que suena bastante feo, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto nos reiremos de este incidente… o bueno, eso espero.

- "¿James Potter vendrá acá? Ese chico peligroso Lily, es un holgazán, un bueno para nada, sin duda el peor de su calaña... es… ¡es un Potter!"- La puerta de la oficina del profesor Slughorn estaba mal cerrada, dejándole al aire y a los sonidos un espacio considerable para que, cualquiera que estuviese a punto de tocar la puerta, escuche lo que se esté diciendo dentro de esa sala.

Parecía que Slughorn estaba bastante alarmado por el hecho de que pase tiempo con su sobrina, lo que generó en mi aún más curiosidad, por lo que me incliné lo más que pude sobre la puerta para poder escuchar hasta el más mínimo suspiro.

- "Tío, ¿qué hay del perdón? Creí que habíamos quedado que yo iba a decidir como gastar mi tiempo y mi vida."- El aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones, algo bloqueaba su camino, como si las palabras de Lily se hubiesen aglomerado en mi pecho hasta formar una roca. Y de golpe, me sentí mal. Mal por todas las veces que me había reído a sus espaldas y que, sin ella saberlo, había sido el juez y el verdugo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, por utilizarla como la usaba, ¿y ella?, defendiéndome aún sobre su propio tío. Pero, ¿realmente me lo merecía?, ¿qué había hecho yo para causar una disputa familiar cuando no era nada ni había hecho nada que justificara su actitud?

Me sentí una basura, sucio, como quien se mira por primera vez en un espejo, y ve no lo que quiere ver, sino lo que debe.

- "¡Es él de quién desconfío!, no de ti."-

¡PUM!

- "¡Mierda!"- La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando mi posición, nada más y nada menos que ante el mismísimo profesor Slughorn.

Si no hubiese sido porque hace unos instantes había escuchado la voz de Lily, hubiese jurado que estaba hablando con un fantasma. La habitación se encontraba tan vacía como verde decorada, solamente _su_ libro reposando sobre uno de los extravagantes sillones eran la única evidencia de que Lily Evans estaba en algún lugar de esa oficina.

- "No, soy profesor Slughorn."- El diminuto hombre al que, fácil, le llevaba una cabeza de altura, se dirigió hacia su pequeño (pero no por eso menos provisto) bar que decoraba una esquina de la inmensa habitación. Sin ir más lejos, esa debía ser la oficina más grande de todo el castillo, después del despacho del director, y se veía que su peculiar habitante se había tomado todas las molestias necesarias para hacerla a su gusto.

Si no hubiese sido suficiente con ser de público conocimiento el hecho de que él era el Jefe de Slytherin, había decorado las cuatro paredes íntegramente de verde, para resaltar su admiración por tan ancestral casa. Igual, no es que no me esperaba las fotos de tantas celebridades y nombres reconocidos del mundo mágico decorando su chimenea, como si fuesen las gárgolas del despacho del profesor Dumbledore, o su pequeña reserva de ingredientes para hacer pociones que causaría envidia hasta en mi madre; porque de todo eso, ya había escuchado rumores de los miembros de su selecto (y _antiPotter_) club, pero hasta los más descabellados chismes de pasillo, se quedaban cortos al describir la guarida de ese huraño hombrecito que, con sus escasos metro cincuenta de altura, lograba que muchachos que superaban los dos metros, se sintieran intimidados. Era, literalmente, un grito de guerra para cualquier persona que osara a desafiar a los Slytherin.

Serpientes adornaban cada detalle de esa habitación, desde la manija de las puertas, hasta la cristalería. Absolutamente todo, se encontraba en un perfecto composé, desde las exóticas sillas traídas de lo lugares más excéntricos que un hombre pudiese imaginar, que no podrían combinarse en otra habitación que no fuese esa.

Solamente pude sentir pena por Evans, siendo ella Gryffindor y, asegurarme que si la intención del profesor Slughorn era alejarme de aquel lugar, le puedo asegurar que había lugar en el colegio que repudie tanto a un Potter, como esa habitación.

- "Veo que por fin ha decidido estudiarse sus líneas. Felicitaciones. Ella ya viene."- Su cordialidad, solo podía significar una cosa: _catástrofe_, pero yo no era lo suficientemente estúpido (aún en esos días) como para responder su hospitalidad con una grosería, por lo que entré unos pasos más dentro de su despacho, lentamente, como si en cualquier momento empezase a sentir un desesperado y frenético amor por la casa de las serpientes; y fui lo más educado que una situación como esa podía pedir.

- "Gracias por dejarnos venir a ensayar aquí, señor, fue muy generoso de su parte."-

- "Yo no se lo permití."- Su rostro perdió cualquier signo de respeto y de buenas costumbres, mientras que se acercaba muy lentamente a mí.

- "¿Ah no?"- Mi voz salió apenas como un susurro, mientras que mi metro setenta empezaba a reducirse con cada paso que él daba.

- "Aclaremos una cosa señor Potter, usted cree que durante las clases, yo no llego a observarlo desde donde estoy, pero yo si lo veo, a usted y a sus amigos."- Su cara se acercó tanto a la mía, que por un segundo pude escuchar como su garganta seseaba cual serpiente, y sus ojos se iban afilando, como la de un reptil a punto de atacar.

- "Hola James, ¿estás listo?"- Como si hubiese salido de su precioso libro, Lily apareció en la habitación y apaciguó (nuevamente) la bestia que habitaba en el profesor Slughorn solo para hacerme la vida imposible.

Se separó de mí con mucha delicadeza, para que la distancia que había entre ambos, sea la requerida entre alumno y maestro, y no entre dos enemigos íntimos.

- "Cualquier cosa, estaré justo aquí, en mi habitación."- Por el tono de voz que utilizaba, era obvio que se estaba dirigiendo a Lily, más su mirada de predador era directamente una amenaza contra mí.

Solo quedábamos ella y yo en la habitación. Ella, yo, y un aire que se cortaba con el filo de una navaja. Por su parte, Lily, parecía totalmente ajena a la guerra que acababa de estallar, todavía esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta.

Saqué el guión oculto en mis vaqueros, y me senté en una butaca frente a ella… la única butaca que se encontraba en frente de la habitación en donde descansaba el profesor.

- "Que comience la función."-

* * *

_Hola a todos y feliz Octubre!_

_=)_

_He aquí, la segunda parte._

_Mil perdones que no lo subí antes, no es de mala, solamente mi computadora decidió tomarse unas (no) merecidas vacaciones y dejó de funcionar._

_Gracias al cielo que volvió hoy, porque sino se que me iban a matar!_

_Jajaja!_

_Pero, antes que nada, quería agradecer especialmente hoy a todos por sus hermosos deseos de cumpleaños. Realmente, estoy más que agradecida y emocionada. Escribir esta historia no tendría el mismo gustito si no fuese por cada uno de ustedes que están del otro lado de la pantalla dispuestos a leer esta humilde adaptación de "Un amor para recordar"._

_Así que nuevamente (y NUNCA me voy a cansar de decirlo), gracias a darkandres, ginnynena, Andrea, mainy, Melinda, Beny Cullen, misticfairy378, M0rme, Miss Rosina, flormania, Andrea, Fani, Len1982, thanya, Rianne Black, argentin, Pau, Marianna, Karmy Cullen, flormania y Anney Lime._

_Son el mejor público que haya podido una vez imaginar!_

_Se los quiere muchísimo a todos!_

_Nos vemos la semana que viene entonces con "__**Habitante de Saturno… o alguna de sus lunas**__"_

_XOXO_

_allabouthim_


	7. Habitante de Saturno

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de JK Rowling, y esta bellísima historia, ya había sido imaginada por otro hombre, Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

"_Que el cielo exista, aunque nuestro lugar sea el infierno."_

_- Jorge Luis Borges-_

**A Walk to Remember**

**Chapter 7: **_**Habitante de Saturno… o alguna de sus lunas**_

El tiempo es un eterno niño, caprichoso, que hace de su voluntad la verdad. Cuando quiere puede correrle una carrera a una estrella fugaz e incluso ganarle la partida, más si lo agarras en un día gris, puede hacer que un día dure un mes y, a pesar de que tu solo te quejes de tal aberración, sabes que los demás también se dieron cuenta.

No es justo y totalmente arbitrario, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Somos simples títeres de una obra que no tiene fin y cuyo único espectador es el mismo titiritero.

Esa es una de las pocas leyes que el hombre jamás ha podido contradecir, porque es la única que verdaderamente rige su vida, invisible ante cualquiera que lo este buscando.

Ese es el tiempo, enemigo en la adversidad y en los tiempos de calma, solo demostrando su lado amable cuando nadie se preocupa por su presencia, cuya único desasosiego en la vida es llamar la atención. Es lo único que existió y existirá siempre, cuya consistencia es totalmente independiente nuestra, más nosotros no podríamos vivir sin él por más que lo deseemos; único testigo de la historia, porque él _es_ la historia, con tantos años como las estrellas pero aún así más joven que nosotros. Aquel que tiene el lujo de pasar sus lunes a la mañana en el cielo, y disfrutar los pecados que ofrecen los sábados en el infierno, simplificación de una antítesis representada en un ideal supremo. Dos conceptos que no presentan unión alguna, atados de por vida por una misma línea de vida.

Santo y pecador.

Puritana y prostituta…

Merodeador y actor.

Eso fue lo que ha sido las últimas semanas para mí, una doble vida sin la doble identidad de un James Bond. De día, una farsa que le habla a un ángel; por la noche, _tabaco_, _sexo_ y _rock and roll_.

Pero los equilibrios fueron hechos para romperse… Iba a haber un momento, en que una de las dos partes iba a cansarse de ser la incompatibilidad de la otra e iba a exigir su estadía permanente.

Nunca hubo diablo ni ángel que soportaran compartir el mismo cuerpo… la pregunta, era cuál iba a terminar por dominar al otro, y esa cuestión era la que me preocupaba porque, sin saber el motivo, sentía muy en el fondo de mí ser que la respuesta no iba a ser la que esperaba.

El día de la función se acercaba lentamente, más cuando practicábamos, parecía que solo faltaban horas. Solamente pudimos hacer la obra completa tres veces porque no nos paramos a corregir los (enormes) errores que cometíamos, seguíamos como si nada hubiese pasado pero, estoy completamente seguro que si Charles Dickens nos viera parodiar una de sus obras más trascendentes, el pobre se tiraba de la torre de Astronomía… o eso es lo que haría yo.

Gracias a Merlín (y a una sustancia que la profesora Ryves le daba antes de subir al escenario), Derwent Jahnsen pudo desarrollar su papel sin desmayarse, tropezarse o vomitarle a Gunhilda Mladek encima (suceso que había ocurrido tres veces en dos semanas). La pobre profesora Ryves estaba cada vez más alterada, y ya ni siquiera saber que no había ni un asiento disponible para el día de la función ya que milagrosamente, todo el colegio iba a ir a ver la obra, me libraba de su mal humor. Las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Tom son, "_Tú eres hermosa_", y se suponía que tenía que decirlas como si lo sintiera desde el fondo de su corazón. Ese era el momento crucial en la obra entera, y fija el rumbo para todo lo demás que ocurre después. El problema, sin embargo, era que todavía no perfeccionaba esas líneas aún. Sí, decía las palabras, pero no sonaban demasiado convincentes, mirándola cuando decía las palabras como cualquiera que miraba a Lily, con excepción de Slughorn. Traté de imaginar otra persona como el ángel con el propósito de que pudiera conseguir hacerlo como debía, pero con todas las otras cosas en las que estaba tratando de concentrarme, me quedaba totalmente perdido en eso.

No creo que sea necesario aclarar que la única persona que le tenía paciencia durante sus brotes nerviosos era, ni más ni menos, que Lily, a pesar de que con ella también era severa.

Mi problema con el guión casi se había solucionado, aunque no bastó con desperdiciar una noche de mi vida en compañía de Lily Evans en el peor lugar de todo el colegio, sino que tenía de pasar cada rato libre que tenía con ella repasando el maldito parlamento y no emborrachándome en Hogsmade o en las polleras de alguna dama.

Era el jueves por la noche y yo ya había trazado las tres constelaciones que aparecían en el libro chino de Dunhuang. Se que no debería decir esto, pero le estoy tomando el gustito a eso de las estrellas, digo, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo, solamente quería decir que es bueno no ser el único que no sabe ubicar ni la luna en los mapas astrales.

Todos los demás se habían ido hace media hora a sus respectivas casas, por lo que me quedé solo guardando mi telescopio, ya que Aurora Sinistra había salido hace diez minutos y todavía no había vuelto.

La espere un rato para entregarle mi reporte de las constelaciones de Ursa Major, Capricornus y Sagittarius, pero pasando los minutos, me di cuenta de que tal vez no regresaría antes del amanecer si se fue con Evans. Seguramente estarán hablando de ese cometa que ella quiere ver o del artículo que salió hoy en el Profeta sobre "La importancia de Martes en nuestras vidas"… Típico.

Así que tomé mi mochila y, salí de la habitación, sin preveer que una muchacha pelirroja estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- "¡Por los calzones de Merlín Evans!"- Grité asustado unos segundos antes de colapsar contra ella. Por suerte tiene ese cabello tan llamativo, sino hubiésemos terminado los dos en el piso. – "¿Qué haces aquí?"-

Sin embargo, ella no parecía sorprendida de verme, de hecho no me miraba en absoluto ya que sus ojos estaban muy ocupados buscando algo o _alguien_.

- "Lo siento James, es que me quedé hablando con la señorita Sinistra."-

A pesar de que sus palabras seguían dirigidas a mi, su atención se encontraba en otro lado, por lo que no puede aguantar la curiosidad de preguntarle qué cosa en toda la Tierra podría ser más interesante que yo.

- "¿A quién buscas?"-

Solo en ese momento se percató de que sus ojos bailaban de aquí para allá, sin dirección fija y, aparentemente, totalmente libres de su voluntad cuando se dio vuelta hacia mi, tal y como hubiese acabado de aparecer.

- "A nadie, a nadie, estaba a punto de irme para la Sala Común, ¿me acompañas?"- Ahora era mi turno de actuar de forma extraña, ¿cómo negarme cuando era allí hacia donde me dirigía? Era muy tarde, ¿pero qué pasaría si nos chocamos con alguien en el camino? No es que no me agrade Lily, pero ya era demasiado que la gente murmure a mis espaldas como para que lo hagan de frente. – "Tranquilo,"- Los expresivos ojos de Lily se conectaron y fui ahí cuando lo sentí. Algo grande y cálido entraba por donde debían estar mis pupilas, pero que yo, en ese momento, no sentía nada, y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo como si fuese aire y luz al mismo tiempo. Una luz tibia y escurridiza como el agua de un arroyo… pausada… tranquila. – "ya revisé el pasillo, nadie te verá conmigo."-

Se que ustedes ahora están esperando a que yo empiece a despotricar en contra de ella y su innata habilidad para hacer que las personas se sientan peor que basura, pero no va a pasar eso. Porque en ese preciso momento, no me acordé de sentirme mal ni de desviarle la mirada mientras caminábamos, solamente sentí una terrible paz que inundaba cada una de mis terminales nerviosos, volviéndome un títere de su voluntad… de sus ojos.

El camino se hizo ameno, rellenando esos espacios vacíos con conversaciones sobre la obra y, fue en uno de esos ping pong de frases cordiales, cuando caí en la cuenta de que no solo compartíamos las clases extracurriculares de Actividades Muggle sino que también todas las demás.

- "Espera,"- Estábamos doblando el pasillo del sexto piso, cuando una parte de mi que no era la que estaba conciente en esos momentos, tuvo la epifanía obligando a cada músculo de mi cuerpo a congelarse en el espacio y tiempo, mientras que ella se detenía a observarme. – "me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, tu estas en los mismos clubes que yo."- Las palabras corrían como la seda por mi boca, tomando sentido cada vez que se hacían sonidos. Estaba totalmente perplejo y avergonzado por no haberme dado cuenta antes de una obviedad tan grande y me sentía aún más estúpido cuando me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y delante de ella. Seguramente me dará un sermón de por qué soy tan distraído, citará a la Biblia acá y allá, se marchará ofendida a la oficina de su querido tío, y mañana me levanto castrado por haber sido tan desconsiderado. Mejor le aviso a Sirius para que se vaya despidiendo de la idea de tener un sobrino y mi madre, un nieto.

Pero contra todos los pronósticos, ella saca algo totalmente desprevenido de la galera, haciendo reafirmar la teoría de que esta chica debe venir de Saturno o de alguna de sus lunas; comienza a reír. Nuevamente ella demuestra su amplio conocimiento sobre una nueva lengua que, aparentemente, yo hablo pero no comprendo. Y ríe naturalmente, sin compromisos ni coquetería, expresando la alegría de la manera más pura posible, como la risa de un niño o de un amigo, y me pregunto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se rió así delante de mí?

No, inclusive en Remus y Sirius sus sonrisas se ven manchadas por la pena de su pasado que los acongoja, las vueltas de la vida los han marcado de una manera que, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, no logro entender… el secreto que esconden debajo de la almohada y solo permiten salir durante la noche, el motivo oculto detrás de tanto chocolate y sexo.

- "Bueno, _casi_. Cuando aprenda a volar, te pido que me pruebes para el equipo de Quidditch."- Le costó un buen rato recuperarse para poder decir la oración completa, pero a mi me pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo…Un momento, ¿yo dije eso?

- "Tal vez deberías ponerlo como un nuevo punto en tu lista"- Habíamos retomado nuestro camino a la Sala Común y, esta vez, nuestra pequeña charla, se había tornado un poco menos estructurada. Más lo que dije debió perturbarla porque, por primera vez desde que la conozco, fue ella la que me apartó la mirada, como quien no quiere que a sus ojos se le escape algo que la boca intenta acallar.

Comenzó a alejarse de mí, por más que nuestros cuerpos estaban a centímetros de distancia, no clavando su mirada en el suelo, sino en cualquier lugar lejos de mí. Nos mantuvimos nuevamente en silencio, como quien avanza dos espacios y cae por una serpiente hasta el punto de partida, mientras que intentaba de lo más profundo de mí hacer como que no pasó nada, pensando en algún tema de conversación para sacar, pero mi cabeza no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ese cambio de actitud se debió al hecho de que le mencioné el hecho de volar. ¿Es que acaso se molestó porque me metí con su lista?, si así fue tengo que decirle que no era mi intención pero, ¿qué debo hacer, esperar a que ella me lo reproche o tirarme al lago con una simple hipótesis?

¡Merlín!, en momentos como este me gustaría haber prestado atención a los consejos de mi madre.

Pero, como siempre, ella me ganó de mano y frenó su caminar cuatro pasos detrás de mí.

- "Lo siento James, debo ir a la oficina del profesor Slughorn."- Todavía con las palabras brotando de sus labios, giró lentamente en dirección al camino que conduce a las mazmorras. Solo bastó que la suela de su zapato izquierdo haga eco con el frío piso de mármol, para que las pocas neuronas que el alcohol y la altura no habían matado hagan sinopsis. "Silencio"… "tristeza"… "Slughorn"… _muerte_.

- "¡Espera Lily!, yo te puedo ayudar."- Corrí detrás de ella, tardándome dos segundos y medio en llegar a su lado. Y, a pesar de no haber corrido nada, tenía la respiración totalmente entrecortada.

Lo que le acababa de decir era la hipocresía más grande del mundo. No había nada, absolutamente nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella pero, si se daba cuenta de que quería ser amable, por ahí no era necesario que el profesor Slughorn me matara justo ahora, ¿no?

Su respuesta fue corta y concisa, una sonrisa y cinco palabras.

- "Eres muy amable James, pero…"-

Pero si ella insistía, yo podía insistir más.

- "Nada de eso, te debo demasiado."- No era persona a la que le gustaba que le den la negativa, y, en cuanto su rostro se contorsionó para dejar aparecer una sonrisa, supe que ya la tenía en mis manos, por lo que aproveché y jugué un poquito más con ella. – "¿O es acaso que Lily Evans no sabe pedir ayuda?"-

Nos miramos por unos segundos, mientras se mordía los labios para evitar que una pequeña risa se escape entre ellos. Tanto ella como yo, sabíamos que había ganado.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro, lo que me dio a entender de que esto iba a ser más que un simple "átame los cordones" y que, a pesar de querer echarme atrás aún antes de saber de que se trataba, no la debía interrumpir.

- "Hace un tiempo coloqué unos frascos por el colegio y Hogsmade para juntar donaciones y no puedo ir a retirarlos porque, porque… tengo cosas que hacer, y estaba necesitando de alguien que me ayude."-

A medida que hablaba (y lo que había previsto se cumplía), mi cara se iba tornando más y más blanca. Pero no podía negarme después de casi rogarle que acepte mi ayuda. Mierda. Yo había pensado que se iba a tratar de algo que me llevaría cinco segundos, como llevarle su mochila o ¡qué se yo!, no se lo que las muchachas como Lily (si es que el mundo fue invadido por más de un extraterrestre) entienden por "ayuda". Se lo que las que no son como ella entienden por "favorcito", pero supongo que este no es el caso.

Sabía perfectamente de que frascos me hablaba, los había visto miles de veces (y miles de veces más cuando se suponía que no estaba ahí) en Las Tres Escobas y Cabeza de Puerco. Nunca me imaginé que fuese ella la que los había colocado todos estos años, y me sentí un terrible pendejo al recordar que, más de una vez, fui yo el que había puesto monedas de leprechauns simplemente porque "lo había encontrado divertido".

- "No te preocupes, yo me encargo."- No la miré a la cara cuando me comprometí a hacer lo que ella me había pedido, era demasiada vergüenza y, hasta cierto punto, suciedad que sentía recorrer mi boca lo que no me permitió hacer contacto visual con ella, por lo que jamás pude verla sonreir en señal de agradecimiento.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, de haberlo hecho, me hubiese dado cuenta antes y, a esta historia, se le acortarían un par de capítulos más. Si solo hubiese sido suficientemente descarado como para mentirle en la cara, mentirle a sus ojos, la epifanía hubiese tardado menos tiempo en llegar a mis ojos. Más eso no pasó y no habrá manera de averiguar "_qué hubiese ocurrido si…_", lo único que me queda es relatarles esta historia tal y cuál pasó, y dejarles a ustedes el labor de imaginarse un mundo paralelo, de quedarse criticando mis errores, mi estupidez, y volver a transcribir esta historia, borrándole todos las faltas que se pudieron cometer, odiándome en el fondo de su ser como yo me odié tiempo después.

En ese momento, solo éramos dos personas caminando hacia nuestras habitaciones, una demasiado real para ser un ángel, y la otra demasiado necia para no verla.

* * *

La costumbre (o, por lo menos, esa extraña versión que había tomado control sobre mi vida desde hace algunas semanas) siguió con sus interminables caprichos y acomodando mi agenda como si fuese una ruleta rusa.

De _ella_ no había sabido nada más desde el miércoles. Si, la veía en las clases y a la tarde en los clubes, pero más que eso, no habíamos compartido ningún momento a solas (¡gracias a Merlín!), lo que tampoco me eximía de la responsabilidad que había tomado con ella. Sabía que, más temprano que tarde, iba a tener que desaparecerme a Hogsmeade a buscar las alcancías que había esparcido por el pueblo, para después voltear mi atención a las decenas latas desparramadas por el colegio, en cada salón, en cada sala común.

Fue ahí cuando decidí que era buena idea desperdiciar todo el jueves para aquello. Primero en principal porque era el día que menos carga horaria tenía; segundo, porque esa noche iba a ser luna llena y no iba a tener tiempo (ni fuerzas) para hacerlo después. Así que esa mañana, antes de salir de mi habitación, tomé mi capa para hacerme invisible, el mapa del Merodeador, y lo escondí al fondo de mi mochila.

Ese jueves, pasé las dos horas de Historia de la Magia, ideando un plan de cuáles iban a ser los lugares que iba a recorrer. El problema (o, mejor dicho, la mayor dificultad), residía en Hogsmeade. El colegio ya estaba casi acabado, había decidido saltearme el desayuno y entrar en hurtadillas a las casas ya que era la hora en que se iban a encontrar más vacías. Y, como me habían tomado menor tiempo que el pensado, había recogido las latas que se encontraban en todo el castillo, solo me faltaban las que se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, de las cuales me iba a encargar antes de irme para el pueblo.

Era un plan brillante, a prueba de tontos, no había manera de ser descubierto y así, por primera vez en años, iba a poder ver a Lily Evans a la cara sin sentirme como un estúpido porque, en el fondo de mi, sabía que estaba haciendo algo que valía la pena. A regañadientes, deseando que el mundo se abra en dos y me trague, odiando el segundo en que le imploré que me deje ayudarla; si, pero lo estaba haciendo igual…

¡Merlín!, ¡¿qué me está pasando?!

* * *

Recorrer el campo de Quiddith había resultado más agotador de lo que había pensado. Si, ya se que podría volar sobre él con los ojos vendados, las manos y pies atadas y, aún así, no chocarme con nada. ¿Pero subir y bajar todas esas escaleras, cada uno de los 20 postes rodean la cancha?

No lo creo.

Preferiría jugar contra una manada de dragones yo solo y, para aquél que ha convivido con esas monstruosas bestias, sepa que no estoy exagerando… _ya quisiera_.

Me encontraba a la vuelta del retrato de la bruja tuerta cuando decidí que ese era un buen momento para cubrirme con la capa para hacerme invisible y poner en uso ese (no tan) viejo mapa.

_Perfecto_._ Despejado_.

Esperen un segundo, ¿ustedes no creerán que hago todo esto para que algún alumno o profesor me vea escapando del colegio, no?

No. Me tiene sin importancia lo que cualquiera de ellos puede decir (_bueno, tal vez si es un profesor me preocupe un poco más_). El verdadero problema, la verdadera razón por la que tomo todas estas precauciones es, simplemente para no toparme ni con Sirius, ni con Remus.

Si, ya lo se, son mis mejores amigos, pero últimamente, mejor dicho, desde es vez que "intentaron" ayudarme con mis líneas (palabra clave: "intentar"), no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Remus se la pasa durmiendo por la cercanía a la luna llena, el pobre parece que, en vez de transformarse en hombre lobo, le viniese la regla, ya que tiene todos los síntomas de una mujer con menstruación: mal humor, antojos a cualquier hora de chocolate, dolores por todo el cuerpo y sueño, mucho sueño. Y Sirius… bueno, él es él… ya pueden intentar imaginar lo que estaba haciendo y, aunque lo hagan, créanme, no es nada comparado a lo que sucedía en realidad.

Solo habíamos tenido una conversación, y había sido ayer durante el almuerzo. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar "conversación" a una pregunta y a una respuesta.

Estábamos comiendo, como siempre, como si nada, cada uno sentado en su correspondiente lugar, los que indicaban quien ere el inteligente, quien era el deportista y quien era… bueno, quien era _Sirius_.

Remus estaba tan metido en su ejemplar de "_Magos y brujas en la antigüedad_" que ni siquiera puede atestiguar el milagroso hecho de que Sirius Black, haya dejado de comer para dirigirme la palabra.

Lo se, yo tampoco lo hubiese creído posible de no haberlo presenciado o de no haberlo escuchado salir de sus propios labios,_ dos veces_, la misma pregunta.

- "¡Hey James! ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros hermano?"-

Solo bastó esa oración para que mil pensamientos se comiencen a ebullecer en mi cabeza, como agua de una tetera a un grado de alcanzar su punto de hervido, aglomerándose para salir de mis labios cual embudo humano.

¿Qué le decía?, ¿por dónde comenzaba? ¿Le contaba primero que pasaba todas las tardes en las cuales él creía que me estaba divirtiendo con alguna señorita (si, señorita, en esas épocas era descortés referirse a una mujer de otro modo) con Lily Evans, en el despacho del profesor Slughorn, practicando para la obra; o de los extraños encuentros (sin índole sexual, quiero aclarar) que tuve con ella?

Pero nada salió de mis labios, ninguno de todos esos secretos que juré nunca tener con ellos, especialmente con él. Es que sabía que no iba a entenderlo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si apenas yo podía siquiera pronunciarlo?, ¿cómo explicarle a tu mejor amigo que disfrutas el tiempo que pasas con Lily Evans y cómo hacerle entender que no fuiste succionado por un extraterreste de Saturno para que no se largue a reír en el medio del Gran Salón como un maldito maniático?

Para esas cosas, definitivamente se necesitaba ser como Remus, se necesitaba tacto y, la experiencia y la ciencia, han demostrado que yo carezco terriblemente de eso.

- "Todo bien Canuto, como siempre"-

Pero dar por sentado que cada uno se iba a encontrar en una punta diferente del castillo, uno debajo de las sábanas y el otro debajo de alguna pollera, no era suficiente.

Habiendo verificado con el mapa varias veces, pude tomar rumbo hacia la estatua.

Si mis cálculos no me fallaban (y, tratándose de romper las reglas, nunca lo hacía), debía tomarme alrededor de quince minutos llegar hasta el sótano de Honeydukes y, desde ahí, en media hora debía entrar a todos los negocios del pueblo y volver al colegio. ¿No les dije?, un plan a prueba de tontos.

Ya había pasado tantas veces por esos túneles que casi no necesité de la luz para saber por donde caminaba (palabra clave: _casi_) solo que, esta vez, se sintió medio extraño escuchar solamente dos pies haciendo eco con las rocas, en lugar de seis.

Luego de exactamente 15 minutos con 16 segundos, salí, con mi capa cubriéndome hasta los talones, por la puerta de Honeydukes, con la única diferencia de que, en esta ocasión, tenía otra lata más en mi mochila. Gracias a Merlín que me di cuenta de que, por el tamaño de las latas, todas no iban a caber ni siquiera en el armario de mi madre y, si alguna vez ustedes entraron al cuarto de mis padres, sabrán de las dimensiones de las que me estoy refiriendo; por lo que utilicé un hechizo que McGonagall nos había enseñado por segundo año para poder hacer que las cosas se agranden. Esa fue la única vez que había prestado atención a su clase y, si les soy sincero, no me acuerdo ni por qué lo hice, solo se que, por primera vez, le pude sacar provecho además de contrabandear alcohol o algunas sustancias que no se si catalogarían como "legales" si es que Filch las hubiese encontrado.

Entrar en cada tienda de Hogsmeade, me tardó más de lo que me hubiese gustado. ¡No se cómo pude pensar que me iba a resultar tan fácil!

Si me sacaba la capa para hacerme invisible y les decía a los dueños que Lily Evans me había mandado para recoger las alcancías, estoy más que seguro que habría terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero, seguramente, algún bocón le habría avisado a algún profesor del colegio que un "joven con lentes" se encontraba paseando por el pueblo cuando no se le tenía permitido. Y, a pesar de que cuatro de cada diez personas en el castillo usan anteojos, la guillotina hubiese caído sobre mi cuello sin que se celebre un juicio.

Como si me matan ahora, Slughorn me revive para hacer la obra y, después, volverme a matar; creo que sería más conveniente saltarnos los pasos de la muerte y quedarnos solamente con la parte en que estoy vivo. Por lo que tenía que hacer todo desde la ilegalidad y el sigilo absoluto: esperar a que nadie me viera para agarrar las latas y salir de ahí antes de que alguien (si es que alguien lo hubiese hecho) se percate de que las alcancías faltaban.

No pasaron menos de tres horas cuando había agarrado todas las latas que Lily había desparramado por el mundo, solo me faltaba una que había dejado, a propósito, para el final, la de Las Tres Escobas. Rosmerta es amiga nuestra hace años, y ella jamás le ha dicho a nadie de las cantidades de veces que entrábamos a su negocio cuando se suponía que estábamos en el colegio. Digo, después de pasar toda la tarde debajo de la nieve, llevando a mis espaldas el peso de un troll bebe (¿y qué más querían?, se agrandar las mochilas, no hacerlas menos pesadas, eso lo habrá explicado en alguna de las clases en las que no presté atención), creo que me merezco una cerveza de manteca y más, teniendo en cuenta, que en tres horas más me voy a enfrentar a un hombre lobo adulto… ¡que nochecita!

- "¿Qué tal una cerveza?"- La ya adulta mujer estaba de espaldas a la barra, con su prominente escote meciéndose al son de la sensual melodía que salía del antiquísimo tocadiscos.

Rosmerta se dio vuelta sobresaltada al escuchar mi voz, como si fuese alguno de esos clientes que descubren que, debajo de todo ese enmarañado pelo y casi promiscua vestimenta, se esconde el rostro de una mujer que se parece mucho a una cantante que fue famosa alguna vez.

Sus facciones se congelan por un segundo antes de formar una pícara sonrisa, tan parecida a la de Sirius que juraría que uno se la robó al otro. Sus ojos, por otro lado, son una terrible tentación a lo prohibido… _solamente si no creyera que soy demasiado pendejo_.

- "¡James Potter!"- Gritó, sin importarle que alguien se percatara de mi presencia y sospeche que no debería estar ahí. - "Pero si tu te pones más lindo cada día. Si solo no conociera a tus padres y tuviera un par de años menos… Merlín sabe que hace rato que te tendría amarrado en mi cuarto."- Y, así era ella. Toda una dama cuando trataba a sus clientes, pero cuando se trataba de alguno de nosotros tres, se guardaba esa máscara de educación en su bolsillo y arremetía contra nosotros todas las vulgaridades que no se le tenía permitido decir cuando trabajaba.

Con una leve seña de la cabeza, me indica una mesa libre en la parte más oscura de toda la taberna. _Nuestra _mesa. Cada vez que veníamos a Las Tres Escobas durante la semana, ella nos ofrecía la misma ubicación, totalmente invisible para quien esté en la entrada y con una rápida salida de escape hacia la salida de servicio.

Mientras me dirigía hacia allá, comprobaba nuevamente no encontrarme con ninguna cara conocida, pero solo estaban los típicos borrachos del pueblo, los únicos que son capaces de quedarse inconcientes cuando afuera todavía reina el Sol.

Solo cuando me senté en una silla y apoyé mi mochila en otra, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía la espalda. Ojala que tanto sacrificio valga la pena y Lily pueda hacer lo que quiera con ese dinero... pero, ¿de cuánto dinero estábamos hablando? Esa duda realmente me hizo picar el anzuelo, ¿cuánta gente en todo el colegio y el pueblo era capaz de donar algo de sus bolsillos? Merlín sabe que yo no soy uno de esos. ¿Y si todo el mundo piensa como yo? De pronto y de la nada, la cara de Lily se dibujó delante de mi, pero no estaba feliz como siempre, sino triste y desilusionada al darse cuenta de no había llegado a juntar ni un galeón.

No se porque, pero la sola idea de verla triste me desesperó. Por lo que, sin pensarlo, comencé a sacar todas las latas que había en mi mochila, una pluma y un pergamino y contar, una por una, cuánto había recaudado.

- "¿Qué haces James?"- Rosmerta se paró frente a mí con una cerveza en una mano y la curiosidad en otra. – "¿Acaso la fortuna familiar se acabó y ahora trabajas como contador de… Lily Evans?"-

Al escuchar su nombre, levanté la cabeza tan rápido que empecé a ver todo borroso. Tal vez, si no hubiese estado llevando tanto peso durante tanto tiempo, diferente sería la historia.

- "¿Cómo sabes que son de ella?"- Le pregunté señalando todas las latas. Entonces, ella se sentó en la única silla vacía y, sin dudarlo, comenzó a hablar.

- "Todos los años después de Navidad, esa jovencita, me pide si puede dejar una de estas alcancías en la barra para que la gente pueda dejar sus donaciones para venirlas a buscar antes de las festividades. Al principio le decía que no, pero, ¿cómo negársele a ese ángel?"- Su rostro se volvió a contorsionar tal y cual el de Sirius cada vez que Lily está cerca, dejando su mirada perdida en el polvo que bailaba en el aire… Como dije, los poderes de esa chica van más allá de lo imaginado, si puede doblegar el comerciante corazón de Rosmerta.

- "Si, este año me ofrecí a ayudarla. Solamente me falta recoger el que dejó aquí."- Cuando levanté la cabeza, me asustó la pinta que tenía mi acompañante, parecía que ella había dejado de respirar o que acabase de ver un boggart salir del baño, mientras que sus tornasolados cachetes, poco a poco, se hacían más y más pálidos.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al mío, mientras presionaba sus cálidas manos sobre mi frente, para luego alejarse y mirarme como nunca lo había hecho, como si fuese mi… _madre_.

- "¡James Charlus Potter! Estas consumiendo drogas, ¿no es así?"- Su voz iba adquiriendo tonos cada vez más altos. Gracias a Merlín que parecía que los clientes o estaban muy pasados de copas o, tal vez, demasiado acostumbrados a estos brotes iracundos de la dueña de la taberna, porque ni siquiera movieron un pelo ante semejante escándalo.

- "¿De qué estas hablando Rosmerta?"- En cambio, mi rostro no podría presentar mayor incertidumbre ni aunque viese a Sirius con el uniforme de los Slytherins.

- "Tu estas drogado, ¿de qué otra forma me explicarías que te ofrecerías a ayudar a Lily Evans?… A no ser que estés enamorado de ella…"- Cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que surgieron más efecto en mi que mil dagas atravesándome el cuerpo.

El aire se puso denso, al punto de que no podía pasar por mis pulmones. Mis instintos animales tomaron control de cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo, dejando a mi cabeza con la única tarea de procesar lo que había dicho Rosmerta.

¿Yo, enamorado de Lily Evans?, ¿de qué estaba hablando esta mujer?

Si, me caía bien y no me molestaba pasar tiempo con ella, ¿pero de ahí a que me guste… incluso a que esté enamorado?…

No, no.

Imposible.

Definitivamente imposible.

¡Los merodeadores no se enamoran!, y menos de chicas como Lily Evans.

No es linda, no se arregla, no es provocativa… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, parece una anciana!, siempre leyendo y estudiando. Jamás la vi pasando tiempo con gente o divirtiéndose, ¿cómo me podría gustar alguien como ella? ¡Y encima es la sobrina de Slughorn!

¡No!... es, es imposible.

No…

…¿No?…

Una estrondorosa risa dispersó mis pensamientos como un transportador que te tira hacia la realidad. De pronto, me percaté que no estaba solo en el mundo y que Rosmerta había recobrado su jocosidad y se había sentado de nuevo en la silla.

Sin embargo, misteriosamente, estaba _demasiado_ alegre como si en el escaso tiempo en que mis sentidos decidieron prestar atención a lo que ocurría dentro de mí y no fuera, alguien hubiese contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

Más todas mis preguntas se quedaron en ideas, cuando ella volvió a levantarse e irse. Por un momento pensé que no iba a volver, mientras que tardaba el doble del tiempo en llegar a la barra por las grandes bocanadas de aire que necesitaba tomar a causa de las imponentes risas que azotaban sus pulmones.

Pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, si lo hizo. Luego de perderse detrás de la columna que separaba la barra del lugar en que me encontraba, regresó con una cajita plateada de forma circular, como las que se encontraban como bloques sobre mi mesa.

Nuevamente, cuando dejó la alcancía sobre la mesa, intenté expresar en voz alta mis inquietudes sobre su salud mental, más ella no me dio tiempo para hacerlo.

Solamente se acercó a mí, y con esos penetrantes ojos oscuros, apagó todas esas voces que gritaban en mi cabeza, mientras que me miraba de una forma extraña, no como si fuese su hijo ni nada parecido a ese toque pícaro que siempre me dedicaba. No, era como si me viera por primera vez.

Nuestro contacto visual no habrá durado más de un par de segundos cuando, sin decir nada, se dio vuelta y esta vez si para no volver.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta por la columna, cuando se giró hacia mí.

- "No te preocupes James, no le contaré a _nadie_ que estuviste aquí."-

Y no dijo nada más, porque no era necesario.

Tanto ella como yo, sabíamos que ese "_nadie_", tenían nombre y apellidos.

Los siguientes diez minutos los pasé contando y recontando cada knut que había en esas latas que, contra el hecho de su considerable peso, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Resultó que más de la mitad eran tapas de cerveza que imitaban a la perfección el ruido de un galeón al chocar contra la superficie, pero que tenía el mismo valor que un grano de arena en el mar… y eso no era todo. Pergaminos viejos y plumas partidas lo hacían parecer más un cesto de basura que cualquier otra cosa. Imagínense mi (_no_) sorpresa al descubrir centenares de papeles con la inscripción "_Vale por una noche de amor con Sirius Black_" escrita sobre ellos… típico de él.

Tal vez debería guardarlos y repartírselos a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts a ver si este pulgoso aprende la lección. Pero luego lo pensé dos veces, ¿qué castigo sería para Sirius llevarse a todo lo que tenga dos piernas y busto a la cama? Las hormonas del condenado están tan descontroladas (aunque, en mi opinión, él nació así) que le daría igual tirársele a una de primero que a Madame Prince.

Al final, además del montón de chapitas, basura y "vales", se había formado una considerable montaña de colas de cigarrillo, ceniza y otra de proporciones mucho mayores de cosas que hasta incluso yo los encontré repulsivas.

Detrás de todo eso, tapados hasta el hartazgo de esa sarta de obscenidades, se encontraba un peloncito de cobre con algún que otro milagroso destello plateado, que no podía medir más que el puno de un bebe. Eso era todo lo que _ella_ había recaudado desde la Navidad pasada, unos míseros 15 sickles 12 knuts que ni alcanzan para comprar una cerveza de manteca y les juro que, por primera vez en mi vida, descubrí una forma de sentirse peor que cuando ella te mira a los ojos.

Patéticamente me quedé agradeciendo, en el fondo de mi ser, que las monedas irlandesas desaparezcan después de un tiempo, llevándose toda evidencia de mi culpa, esfumándose como si fuera magia, siendo solo un sucio recuerdo de mi conciencia.

* * *

Los minutos parecían tener otra velocidad en ese estrecho pasadizo de catacumbas, rompiendo las reglas que le impone el mundo, resistiéndose a lo que hacen los demás, solo _porque si_.

El recorrido al colegio se hizo mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado pero, parece, que cuando todas tus neuronas se encuentran trabajando al mismo tiempo, aquello tiene un efecto dominó sobre el reloj que lo hace ir más lento.

No podía darle a Lily estas latas, no podía enfrentarme a su rostro compungido y pretender salir airoso. Verla sufrir, o incluso solo imaginarla llorando, era una visión demasiado desgarradora.

Sabía perfectamente que ni ella ni Slughorn vivían en laureles de oro. Supongo que el salario de un profesor no es suficiente como para alimentar dos bocas. Pero, incluso así, ella daba lo poco que tenía a los que más lo necesitaban.

Todavía me acuerdo de su cumpleaños en nuestro tercer año en el colegio, el primer año que teníamos permitido ir a Hogsmeade. Recuerdo, tan claro como si fuese ayer, lo mucho que deseaba un nuevo libro que había salido sobre alquimia y que, Slughorn le había dado la plata suficiente como para comprárselo.

Nosotros estábamos sentados en un banco justo en frente de la librería del pueblo, cuando la vimos doblar por la esquina en dirección a aquel negocio al cual habré entrado cuatro veces en mi vida, solo para comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Remus. Ya había abierto la puerta, cuando vio a un hombre cubierto con harapos acostado sobre el suelo. A diferencia de cualquier persona normal que hubiese entrado rápidamente al local con miedo a que esa manta de suciedad se levantara, despotricando contra la seguridad del pueblo que dejaba que cualquiera durmiera en cualquier lado; ella salió del local y se dirigió a la boutique contigua. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando, después de hacer una breve parada por lo de Rosmerta, se acercó al vagabundo que, debido a la helada que azotaba el territorio por esos días, temblaba de frío. Sin despertarlo siquiera, lo tapó con una manta bien gruesa la que, seguramente, debía tener algún hechizo para mantener el calor, y le dejó a su lado una bolsa como la que nos daba Rosmerta cada vez que el bar estaba lleno y queríamos comer algo, junto con un puñado importante de galeones que, según creo, debió ser el vuelto que le sobró.

Como si todo esto fuese poco, cuando pasó junto a la parte de la librería que exhibía el libro de Nicholas Flamel que tanto anhelaba, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo mientras que una sonrisa aún más grande que la que tenía antes de entrar dirigirse a ese local, iluminaba su rostro y hasta contagiaba a quienquiera que esté a su alrededor… _Así que así se sentía hacer una buena acción_.

¡Merlín!, y pensar que yo tengo una bolsa llena de monedas de oro que tía Alverdine me da cada año antes de entrar a…

…_¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?!

* * *

_

- "Travesura realizada."-

Listo, estaba en la lechucería. Perfecto, nadie podría vernos.

Dejé el mapa tirado en mi cama junto a mi capa para volverme invisible. Como ya había vuelto de Hogsmeade, no había motivo para llevarlos dentro de la escuela. El peligro ya había pasado y todavía faltaba para que anochezca por lo que ni Remus ni Sirius me iban a buscar en un largo tiempo.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de horas que tomaba para entrenarme físicamente, el camino que separaba la luchecería de la torre de Gryffindor, se volvió más complicado que escalar es mismísimo Everest. El corazón le hacía una carrera a mis piernas para ver quien iba más rápido, mientras estas últimas, poco a poco, iban transformándose en gelatina.

Por suerte, la flacidez de mis piernas, no se convirtió en un obstáculo tan grande, y pude llegar ahí antes de lo que canta un gallo… bueno, tal vez dos.

Subí el último escalón que separaba a la tierra del cielo. Y ahí estaban… y ahí _estaba_.

Una jauría de adormecidas lechuzas de todos los colores y tamaños, empapelaban cada centímetro de esa pajarera gigante, mientras que sus ululares, como susurros, se escabullían entre sus plumas formando una manta invisible que las mantenía dormidas.

Posiblemente no era el lugar más romántico ni el más higiénico, pero como _lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_, como dijo aluna vez un príncipe, reto a cualquier persona que no piense lo mismo que yo, a que nombre algún lugar en toda Hogwarts en donde realmente uno pueda escuchar sus pensamientos.

Era tranquilo… silencioso… suave…

Y ella, parada junto a la ventana, mientras su pelo hacía contraluz contra Sol. De espaldas, mirando a la nada. Porque, realmente, no podía estar admirando un paisaje mejor que el que ella me regalaba a mí…

Su cabello bailaba un lento compás con el viento, como si cada una de las hebras de su melena fuese una nota musical distinta… _perfecta_…

Supongo que si en ese lugar se pueden escuchar los pensamientos como si se te los estuvieran gritando en el oído, la acústica debe ser muy buena, por lo que ningún sonido podría ser camuflado ni ocultado. Si, debe ser, porque sino no entiendo como es que ella supo que estaba ahí.

- "Hola James"- Me saludó aún de espaldas. Yo, no moví ni un músculo. _Esta bien, entiendo que pudo saber que alguien había entrado, si, pero ¿cómo demonios sabía que era yo?_ - "Tu colonia se huele desde acá."- Lentamente, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a mí, mientras una enorme y jocosa sonrisa se escapaba entre sus labios. Supongo que mi cara debía ser muy delirante como para que ella lo encuentre gracioso. Pero, ¿qué cara pondrían ustedes si alguien responde a una pregunta antes de que ustedes la formulen en voz alta?

Olfatee mi campera para comprobar lo que ella decía, hasta que me di cuenta de que uno no sabe reconocer su propia fragancia. Justo en ese preciso momento, me di cuenta de que ella me estaba mirando, y de lo idota que debí haberle parecido al empezar a oler mi ropa. Si antes se estaba riendo, ahora debe estar descostillada en el piso, pensando que soy el más estúpido de toda la escuela… _Genial_.

Pero, sin embargo, ella no cambió su expresión. Parecía estar completamente fascinada con lo que veía… como quien ve a alguien por primera vez.

- "No tienes de que sonrojarte,"- _¡¿Sonrojarse?! ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre sonrojarse?! Yo no me sonrojo_. - "siempre fui buena en reconocer olores, supongo que eso sirve a la hora de hacer pociones."-

Divagué un poco con mirada sobre cada una de las lechuzas que se encontraban a mi derecha para, cuando a sentía mis cachetes un poco menos calientes, volver a centrarme en sus ojos. _¡La pucha! Parezco una adolescente sonrojándose ante un piropo, ¿qué me está pasando?_

Ella, por su parte, seguía parada de espaldas a la gran ventana. No se había movido ni un centímetro, era como si esperara que yo de el primer paso, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando no sentís las piernas?

Aclaré mi voz en un vano intento de encontrar entereza (_palabra clave: vano_), mientras optaba por huir por la derecha, cambiando de tema. Me descolgué la mochila del hombro y me puse a sacar de su interior cada una de las latas que había recogido en las últimas cuatro horas. Según supuse, esto llamó su atención porque, antes de que termine de colocarlas en el piso, ella ya estaba al lado mío.

- "Aquí están todas y cada una de ellas"- Le informé mientras me volvía a poner la mochila en la espalda. - "No las abrí."-

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero le agradecí a Merlín y a todos los magos que ella estuviera demasiado concentrada mirando las alcancías como para que me mirara a mí. Porque no creo que a esta altura sea necesario decir que, con solo una mirada, ella me hubiese sacado la verdad.

Cuando terminé de hablar, ella se irguió y, como si fuese la mañana de navidad, casi se pone a llorar de la emoción. Realmente cada vez la entendía menos… y eso cada vez me gustaba más.

Pasamos los siguientes minutos en la lechucería. Ella contando todo lo que había recaudado, y yo admirando como su rostro, poco a poco, se volvía más y más incrédulo de la felicidad.

- "No lo puedo creer James."- Me dijo una vez que hubo terminado de contar hasta el último knut, y es que, realmente, era de no creer. -

- "¿Por qué?, ¿cuánto hay?"- Pregunté a pesar que sabía exactamente la cantidad que contenían esas latas, mientras me agachaba para estar más cerca de ella.

- "¡Son 215 galeones con 12 knuts!,"- Vociferó, prestándome sus increíbles ojos verdes. - "nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a juntar tanto. ¡Esta vez es increíble!"-

De verdad se parecía a una niña en Navidad. Miraba las montañas de monedas que había formado en el piso, como si acabase de recrear un mapa de las pirámides de Egipto.

- "¿Piensas que eso será suficiente?"- Pregunté inocentemente.- "Si quieres puedo usar mis encantos para conseguir más."-

Lágrimas pequeñas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas cuando me sonrió. Imagino que lo habrá tomado como un chiste aunque, en esos momentos, si ella me lo pedía, yo lo hacía.

- "No James, esto es... esto es realmente maravilloso"- Dijo sonriendo. Había más emoción de la que alguna vez había escuchado en su voz antes.- "El año pasado, solamente junté setenta knuts".-

Fue entonces que me percaté de que, después de todo, no tenía la más mínima idea de cual era el destino de todas esas monedas.

- "Perdón Lily, pero, ¿para qué juntabas estas donaciones?"-

- "Es para los niños del orfanato. No suelen recibir muchos regalos para navidad, por lo que siempre intento recaudar fondos para comprarles algo, aunque sea una tontería. No sabes como se iluminan sus caritas cuando ven que tienen obsequios debajo del árbol… es _mágico_."- Pero lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, porque _su_ cara solo se iluminaba con solo hablar de esos niños. Pero había algo más metido en esa frase, algo que no entendía: "_¿Por qué tendría que ser especial _este_ año?_" y algo que me cerraba: _"Así que es ahí en donde ella pasa sus navidades_"

- "Me alegro que resultó mejor este año"- Dije a través del grumo que se había formado en mi garganta. Sé que estaba mintiendo, pero no me preocupaba. Por una vez, hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho… y se sentía muy bien…

-"Espero no interrumpir."- Una tercera voz, que no le pertenecía ni a ella ni a mí, apareció de la nada, arruinando por completo la hermosa escena que compartíamos solamente los dos. Pero la bronca no pudo durar mucho, porque un segundo después, la sangre se helaba en mis venas.

Una mirada negra atravesaba mi alma cual estalactitas. Una mirada que hubiese hinchado el pecho de orgullo de Walburga Black y hasta podría asegurar que le haría perdonar todas las traiciones de su hijo mayor.

- "Para nada"- Respondió Lily con su característica amabilidad. Pero era más que obvio, para cualquiera que estuviese un poco más atento a la situación de lo que ella estaba, que Sirius no se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

Nos mantuvimos fijos en nuestros lugares por un tiempo. Un minuto…dos… tres, o tal vez 15 segundos. No importaba. Sentía los ojos de mi seudo humano amigo analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si fuese un medimago examinando a su paciente. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que centré mi atención en el _viejo pergamino_ que sostenía en su mano derecha… _Diablos, que suerte la mía_.

- "Te estaba buscando James, Remus se va para su casa más temprano."- Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, para luego seguirlo por la salida. _Esto ya se veía negro desde acá_. Solamente me di vuelta antes de alcanzar la puerta para despedirme de Lily con la mirada… No se por qué, pero tenía al sensación de que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Me hubiese gustado decirle muchas cosas, un "_gracias_" o un "_suerte_" tal vez, pero la voz ya no la tenía, al igual que mi sangre, se habían congelado.

- "¿Se puede saber qué pasa?, todavía faltan dos horas para que anochezca."-

Habíamos caminado en silencio, solamente separado por el eco de nuestros pasos contra el piso de mármol, para luego ser callados por el mullido pasto que alfombraba los terrenos del colegio. Unos minutos más tarde, llegamos a la base de un árbol, cuyas ramas azotaban el viento como los acordes de una sinfonía. Desde ahí, solo nos tomó diez minutos como mucho arribar a la destruida casa que, ante los ojos de los pueblerinos, era habitada por criaturas que hasta los magos temían, mientras que nosotros nos divertíamos alentando sus temores.

Más la polvorienta habitación no se encontrada completamente vacía con el roto Collard & Collard que Remus había destruido en su primera transformación. Nuestro queridísimo licántropo, descansaba en un de los sillones que todavía no había despedazado con su mirada clavada en mis ojos, a pesar de que el cordero le iba cediendo su lugar al lobo.

- "Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros, qué carajo te pasa."- Vociferó Sirius, por fin, abriendo la boca aunque, de saber que iba a explotar así, hubiese preferido que se quede callado.- "Te desapareces, no tienes tiempo para tus amigos y, siempre que te estamos buscando, estas en compañía de esa… esa _rara_."-

Por un momento, me olvidé que era mi amigo, mi hermano, el que me estaba hablando. Por el mismo tiempo que tarda el aire en llegar a los pulmones, ni siquiera se me pasó en la cabeza todos los años de amistad y las cosas que habíamos vivido juntos. Simplemente, le quería hacer daño, causarle todo el dolor posible hasta que dejara de hablar de ella así.

- "No _la_ llames así"- Una grave voz, que poco tenía de parecido con la mía, salió de mi garganta, a medida que mis puños se cerraban, impidiendo que pase la circulación. Pero, por lo visto, él ni enterado estaba. Iracundo o no, él siguió hablando como si esta fuera alguna de sus bromas, como si _esta vez_, burlarse de alguien no lastimase a nadie.

- "¿Así cómo?"- Preguntó en tono jocoso, mientras se acercaba más y más a mí.- "James, nosotros solíamos burlarnos de gente como ella, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿te has vuelto _uno_ de ellos?"- Estaba a dos escasos centímetros de mi, dos centímetros que podrían reducirse a nada con una piña.

Pero, nuevamente, la voz de la razón, volvió a sacar la bandera blanca en ese campo minado para tranquilizar la situación.

Tanto Sirius como Remus podían decir las mismas cosas, bajo las mismas circunstancias. Pero por algún motivo que supera mi pobre intelecto, cuando Sirius lo decía, tenía ese deje sucio, de sustancia prohibida mezclada con adrenalina, ese paso que separa al suelo seguro de un total precipicio; mientras que Remus, sonaba a enciclopedia, esas personas que te pueden vender que el día es noche, sin que uno se de cuenta, ese tono de tío compinche y abuelo sabio.

- "Nosotros entendemos James de que tengas que pasar tiempo 'de caridad' con ella debido a la obra,"- Intervino mientras se intentaba levantar del sillón en donde descansaba.- "sabemos que te has anotado a todos esos clubes solamente para cumplir tu sueño de, algún día, ser jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos…"- _¿Y estos son mis amigos? ¡Merlín!, como me conocen…_- "solamente no queremos perder a nuestro amigo"-

Podía ser que las palabras de Sirius me hagan querer matarlo, pero Remus, sin importar qué, era esa voz externa que mi conciencia necesitaba para pensar. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿en qué me estaba convirtiendo?_

- "Lunático tiene razón. En el almuerzo, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Bella no te sacaba los ojos de encima."- _¿Eh?, ¿qué Bella hizo qué?_- "Dos días atrás, te hubieses encerrado con ella en un aula vacía antes de que llegase el postre. ¿Qué te pasa hermano? No me digas que te dejaron de gustar los bombones como Schonhoff, para ser el perro faldero de la sobrina de Slughorn. Tu no eres así."-

_Yo no soy así_.

Es verdad, yo no soy así. ¿Qué demonios está pasando por mi cabeza? Yo no pierdo tiempo haciendo cosas para los demás, yo lo malgasto haciendo lo que todos esperan que no haga. ¡Soy un merodeador por las barbas de Merlín!, ¿a quién intentaba engañar con esta fachada? Yo no paso mis tardes encerrado con una chica, vigilado por su tío, yo no soy un actor. No puedo poner en juego todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, solo porque una muchacha viene a decirme que así no soy yo.

¿Qué sabe ella de mí?, ¿qué sabe ella por lo que tengo que pasar día a día?

Pero lo más importante, ¿quién se cree que es para venir y cambiarme, para _intentar_ cambiarme? Estaba bien antes de conocerla, era feliz.

Merlín sabe que podía tirarme a todas las chicas del colegio sin necesidad de mover un dedo y, también es testigo que no he tenido mucha actividad desde que terminé con Bella.

¡A la mierda todo!

- "¿Saben qué?, tienen razón, no se que me pasó… pásame una botella de whiskey Canuto."- La cara de mis dos amigos se iluminaron al momento que el alcohol pasó por mi garganta, mientras que Sirius festejaba, uniéndose a la celebración.

- "¡Je je jey! El ciervo ha vuelto al asecho."-

… _Y así era…

* * *

_

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Parecía que, durante la noche, me habían implantado un bombo en donde sea que está el cerebro.

Tenía que abrir los ojos, pero mis párpados habían adquirido 20 kilos desde la última vez que los tuve abiertos hace como dos horas, lo que me hacía imposible solamente mover una pestaña.

¡Merlín!, ¡qué noche!

En las pasadas 36 horas he hecho lo que no había hecho en un mes. Que el jueves haya sido luna llena, no impidió que la noche siguiente nos fuguemos a Hogsmeade y pasar parte del viernes embriagándonos y recibiendo a la madrugada del sábado en la cama de alguna _muchachita_ del pueblo.

Menos mal que hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade (aunque, para ser sincero, después de lo de anoche, necesitaría un buen fin de semana de sueño), por lo que no había prácticas, ni programa de tutores hoy…tampoco que tuviese pensado ir a lo último si es que hubiese. No iba a perder más tiempo juntándome con los perdedores del colegio. No señor. Y, a pesar de que no hubiese perdido toda la mañana de ayer durmiendo, tampoco hubiese aparecido en ese tonto club de lectura. No.

Ya basta de maricanadas.

Ahora tengo que levantarme, bañarme y partir para Hogsmeade, en donde me espera mi queridísima Bella y todo el fin de semana encerrado en su habitación. Si, parece que el "famoso" Donaghan Maceren, era más ruido que nueces, por lo que ayer a la noche, mientras salíamos del Gran Comedor, Bella me interceptó para pedirme perdón por haberme cambiado. Obviamente tengo orgullo, y no me iba a dejar convencer por ella… pero resulta que la condenada sabe como _persuadir_ a uno.

Hace más de dos horas que habíamos llegado al pueblo, cuando decidimos dejar las Tres Escobas para volver al castillo. No me miren así, es que estábamos aburridos, y buscábamos algo con un poquitito más de _acción_. ¿Qué tiene de divertido ir al pueblo cuando te dejan?

Sirius había ido con Jocelyn. No es que estuviese manteniendo una relación formal con ella, pero, ante cualquier evento social, se podría decir que ella era su novia "regular"… lo que no evitaba que el condenado se tire a cualquier mujer que se le cruce por el camino. No, para los ojos de todo el colegio, él salía con Jocelyn Losneck, pero para las espaldas… bueno, solo digamos que es un chico de gustos ilimitados.

Remus, por su parte, tenía entre sus manos la versión de Oliver Twist que le había regalado para la Navidad pasada. Es que así es él, el merodeador y el traga libros, el amante y el amigo, el lobo y el cordero. Podía estar toda la noche bebiendo alcohol en los brazos de alguna damisela y a la mañana siguiente ser el primero en levantar la mano ante la pregunta de algún profesor… bueno, el _segundo_. Pero a pesar de estar concentrado en la obra de Dickens, no inhibió a Wendelyn Christen para invadir su boca con sus labios un par de veces.

Entonces, cuando no habíamos siquiera dado dos pasos fuera de la taberna, la voz burlona de Sirius irrumpió el ambiente.

- "Miren quién viene para acá. Es tu novia Cornamenta."-

_Ay no…_

Repentinamente, despegué mis manos del cuerpo de Bella, para centrar mi atención al lugar que señalaba Sirius. Igual, no fue muy difícil de ubicar, con ese llamativo pelo rojo haciendo contraste con la blanca nieve invadía cada rincón del pueblo, y ese maldito saco verde que, sin saber como, la abrigaba de igual manera en Octubre que en Enero.

Y fue ahí cuando mis ojos se encontraron con sus ojos. Y fue ahí que me acordé (si es que hubiese sido posible de olvidar) el motivo por el cual no había querido encontrarme con ella cara a cara en todo el día de ayer.

- "Esa _cosa_ no es la novia de mi James"- Enfuñó Bella en contra de Sirius, abrazándome con sus delicados brazos, como quien da a entender que algo es de su propiedad.

Mis oportunidades de escapar eran cada vez menores con cada paso que ella daba hacia mí. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas hacerle entender que se tenía que ir… pero las miradas parecen no usar el mismo vocabulario que la boca.

De pronto, ya la tenía en frente mío, mientras que Sirius se atragantaba con su propia voz al hacer un esfuerzo (sobre)humano para que ella no lo escuche reír.

-"Hola."- Nos saludó a todos en general con su alegre voz que hacía parecer que la Navidad hubiera llegado antes. Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte nuestra, terminó clavando sus obres verdes en mi… haciendome olvidar hasta de cómo se respiraba. -"James, el otro día me olvidé de preguntarte, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a llevarle a los chicos los regalos para navidad?"-

Seis pares de ojos me miraban expectantes, como si fuese una presa fácil en el medio del desierto. Merlín sabe que no le podía decir que no a _esos_ ojos, a _ella_. Pero, de pronto, un codazo de parte de Sirius cortó el embrujo que su mirada había lanzado sobre la mía. Sirius esperaba expectante no entendiendo el porque de mi tardanza.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

La volví a mirar a los ojos, odiándome con toda mi alma por lo que iba a hacer… pero tenía que hacerlo. Y con toda la arrogancia del mundo, dejé que las palabras fluyeran solas por mi garganta, porque sabía que si me ponía a pensar en lo que iba a decir, no iba a tener el valor para hacerlo.

-"Solo en tus sueños Evans"-

Y con esas cinco palabras, se fue. Sin despedirse, sin decir nada, sin sonreír. Solo con el alma destrozada en una mano y su libro bien apretada en la otra.

No escuché ni las risas de Sirius, ni las burlas de Bella. Porque eso era lo correcto, lo que había hecho era lo correcto, lo que todos esperaban que hiciera, lo que se suponía que debía hacer…

O por lo menos eso fue lo que me repetí hasta quedarme dormido. Tal vez, con suerte, mañana me crea esa mentira.

* * *

_¡No me odien!_

_Se que me merezco la muerte más dolorosa que cada uno de ustedes me pueden imaginar, ¡pero no me odien!, les juro que no fue mi culpa!_

_Les cuento brevemente que es lo que me ha pasado desde principios de Octubre: a los dos días de haber posteado la 6ta continuación, estaba muy feliz yendo a la facultad cuando, de pronto, no me puedo mover. En conclusión, me descubrieron que tenía una hernia de disco y tenía que estar tres meses en cama (para aquellos que la tuvieron se imaginaran el dolor que sentía) y, a pesar de ser la excusa perfecta para sentarme a escribir, les juro que no podía agarrar ni un lápiz sin estar insultando hasta el pajarito que tiene su nido al lado de mi ventana. Ahora ya estoy mejor, pero cuando hace una semana quise terminar de escribir las continuaciones, resulta que mi PC se convirtió en un caldo de virus y alguien de mi familia utilizó (Y BORRÓ) el pendrive que tenía toda la historia escrita para guardar otras cosas (SIN COMENTARIOS)._

_Así que me tuve que poner a escribir todo de nuevo. Esta conti me quedó un poco larga, pero es mi manera de disculparme por mi retraso. Esta recién salida del horno, así que no se para cuando tendré la 8va continuación ni que nombre le voy a poner._

_Además, quería pedirles perdón a todas las maravillosas personas que escriben fics y que no tuve la oportunidad de dejarles reviews. Si los leí porque me los imprimían para que los pueda leer desde la cama (pero hasta eso se me hacía complicado). Prometo dejar review en cada continuación, pero ténganme paciencia, todavía estoy media oxidada._

_Bueno, ya basta de tanta plática, los dejo._

_¡Les deseo unas hermosas Navidades y un próximo Año Nuevo!_

_¡Espero que cada una encuentre su James Potter de chocolate debajo del árbol como se lo merecen!_

_Muchísimas gracias a darkandres, ginnynena, Andrea, mainy, Melinda, Beny Cullen, misticfairy378, M0rme, Miss Rosina, flormania, Andrea, Fani, Len1982, thanya, Rianne Black, argentin, Pau, Marianna, Karmy Cullen, flormania, Anney Lime, Maria José, Liz y ; y déjenme decirles que realmente lo lamento mucho, se que odian que dejen fics sin terminar. No se cuanto me va a tardar terminar con este, porque mi salud todavía anda media media, pero les doy mi palabra que esto va a tener un final aunque tenga que escribirlo ¡con la nariz!_

_¡Muchos besos y felices fiestas!_

_XOXO_

_allabouthim_


End file.
